


Imensidão

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean é o proprietário de um cargueiro interplanetário em uma longa viagem à Colônia Terrestre 859-EC. Um de seus passageiros é o belo mas distante agrônomo James Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [IMMENSITY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249042) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



                A escuridão era quase completa. Os únicos sinais luminosos do ambiente modesto eram as luzes do painel de controle de suporte de vida, dos propulsores, do comando de navegação e das câmaras de estase. Não que alguém estivesse, no momento, apto a vê-las. Todos os demais equipamentos estavam em modo de pausa, aguardando o momento em que o veículo interplanetário atingisse seu destino. Ou alguma anomalia ocorresse em seu curso. Até o momento, dois meses, duas semanas e cinco dias depois da partida, tudo permanecia em perfeito equilíbrio, a viagem de seis meses longe de seu término.

                No compartimento ao lado da ponte de comando quatro câmaras de hibernação espalhavam um brilho tênue na superfície metálica do chão. Dispostas duas a duas, perpendicularmente colocadas em relação às paredes laterais da sala, as luzes indicativas de ocupação estavam acesas na extremidade de três delas. A única concessão ao conforto dentro da pequena nave tinham sido as câmaras escolhidas. Eram as mais modernas, largas, dotadas de colchões especiais que não causariam danos ao corpo de quem as ocupasse, recobertas por cúpulas escuras com uma pequena escotilha no topo. À exceção de uma, a primeira da direita, mais perto da porta, cuja cobertura era inteiramente transparente. Seu ocupante era o responsável pelo veículo e ele não conseguia relaxar durante o processo de hibernação se estivesse confinado em uma câmara escura. Dificilmente se poderia chamar de um caso grave de claustrofobia, posto que a pequena nave era como sua casa e sua vida tinha sido passada em longas viagens como essa. Mas ele não ficava à vontade e seu irmão, o engenheiro responsável pela manutenção do veículo, havia providenciado uma solução para o problema.

                Além das luzes amareladas indicativas da selagem das cúpulas, painéis na lateral das mesmas demonstravam os sinais vitais dos ocupantes. Tudo na mais perfeita normalidade seria o que uma pessoa poderia ler neles, se houvesse ali alguém para fazê-lo.

                Compartimentos pequenos, embutidos às paredes, guardavam a bagagem dos ocupantes, que seria retirada pouco antes da chegada ao destino.

                Ao iniciar-se o processo de saída da hibernação, as condições ambientais modificavam-se paulatinamente. A temperatura interior da câmara subia aos poucos, depois de ter sido mantida em torno dos quinze graus centígrados durante o tempo da viagem. A luminosidade também era aumentada progressiva e automaticamente quando a nave atingisse o local cuja distância equivaleria a três dias terrestres da chegada.

                A maioria das pessoas “acordava” depois de um período de algumas horas. Alguns gostavam de programar algum som específico ou música para ajudar no despertar. Assim que abriam os olhos, espreguiçavam-se, apertavam um botão verde próximo à escotilha superior para abrir a cúpula e libertá-los de seu casulo artificial. Procedimentos posteriores eram informados por intermédio dos fones que usavam. Era um processo delicado e devia ser levado a cabo com calma, para evitarem-se danos à integridade física e mental dos passageiros.

                Para a hibernação, a maior parte das pessoas escolhia roupas leves e soltas, de modo a que seu corpo ficasse totalmente relaxado. Mas o ocupante da câmara com a tampa transparente estava nu. Ele fora o responsável pela estase dos demais, sendo o último a passar pelo processo, depois de ter se certificado de que todos os controles estavam fixados, as máquinas funcionando em perfeita ordem, o curso correto, os sinais vitais dos demais ocupantes verificados. Depois desta meticulosa sequência, o homem despira seu macacão e roupas íntimas, dobrando-as e as depositando no compartimento mais próximo, antes de verificar seus próprios controles uma última vez. Ele seria, em tese, o primeiro a ser despertado e teria tempo para vestir-se e estar decente quando os demais voltassem à atividade. Sempre dormia nu, se pudesse escolher e em seu próprio cargueiro achava que devia ter essa prerrogativa.

                Se alguém penetrasse neste ambiente seria imediatamente atraído pelo homem deitado sob a cúpula transparente. Alto, musculoso, estendido sobre o colchão de memória, as pernas esticadas, uma das mãos ao lado do corpo e a outra virada para cima, ao lado do rosto, que estava levemente voltado em direção à porta. Sua face estava relaxada, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. A pele era salpicada por pontos castanhos, sobre as maçãs do rosto, o nariz e até nas pálpebras cerradas. A barba, crescida, era de um tom avermelhado, diferente do cabelo, que era louro escuro.  Um dos dedos da mão que tinha próxima ao rosto se contraía levemente, como se o homem sonhasse. No peito, acima do mamilo esquerdo, uma tatuagem negra se destacava em contraste com a pele alva: um pentagrama envolvido por uma corola de raios sinuosos. Era um símbolo familiar e fora gravado ali com o objetivo de protegê-lo do mal. O irmão, na distante colônia de que partira, ostentava marca semelhante, bem como o casco exterior da nave, junto à sua denominação.

                Se tudo corresse como o planejado, muitos meses se passariam antes dos ocupantes das câmaras serem retiradas deste sono forçado. Acordariam com cabelos e barbas longas. Nos dias que precederiam a chegada ao destino teriam tempo para higiene e cuidar destes detalhes. A desorientação costumava durar cerca de vinte e quatro horas, mas era uma característica pessoal, geralmente no momento de desembarcar quase todos estavam de posse de suas faculdades novamente.

                A nave não era provida de muitas outras áreas onde se pudesse permanecer. Uma área pequena vizinha à câmara de estase servia de banheiro. Água era coisa preciosa, estando, no momento, congelada. Quando necessitassem, haveria o suficiente para beber e reidratar os alimentos, mas a higiene seria feita no chuveiro sônico ou com as toalhas umedecidas que havia em boa quantidade no depósito.

                Outra área vizinha era o que não se poderia chamar propriamente de cozinha, pois ninguém cozinhava ali. Os alimentos trazidos a bordo eram congelados ou desidratados e só a adição de líquido e aquecimento eram suficientes para estarem prontos para consumo. Não se devia, entretanto, esperar que tivessem um sabor agradável. As refeições eram nutricionalmente equilibradas, mas não saborosas. Esse era o aspecto que mais desagradava ao proprietário, o homem sob a cúpula transparente.

                A maior parte do espaço disponível era usada como depósito para as cargas que transportava entre as colônias. Esta área ficava sob a área de transporte de passageiros e sala de comando, estendendo-se um pouco na parte de trás.

                Era um veículo relativamente pequeno, mas estava em excelente estado de conservação, apesar de não ser dos modelos mais recentes. O proprietário o herdara do pai e era seu orgulho. Seu irmão mais novo não quisera continuar com a tradição familiar de transporte interplanetário, mas era responsável pela manutenção do Cargueiro Leve, modelo CHWY, cujo registro na Frota Colonial era _Impala-KAZ 2Y5_. O capitão, entretanto, o chamava carinhosamente de “Baby”. Ele era, em última análise, o único lar que conhecera na vida, a constante em sua existência nômade.

                A jornada atual consistia no transporte de máquinas agrícolas para a Colônia Terrestre 589-EC. Acompanhando os equipamentos viajavam o agrônomo responsável e um novo especialista em automação para a colônia.

                O agrônomo era um homem de cerca de trinta e cinco anos, magro, alto, de expressão compenetrada. Um par de olhos azuis, penetrantes, que denotavam sua inteligência aguçada, tornavam seu rosto memorável. Sua boca raramente se abria em sorrisos, sendo uma pessoa reservada. Seu campo de estudo era a agricultura em ambientes terraformados e qualquer assunto além deste lhe parecia enfadonho. Trocara poucas palavras com seus companheiros de viagem quando embarcara, preferindo a leitura de textos técnicos até o momento da hibernação.

                Já o outro ocupante era uma pessoa diametralmente oposta ao agrônomo. O jovem de constituição franzina era caloroso e imediatamente se mostrara comunicativo e expansivo. Excessivamente expansivo para o gosto do proprietário da nave, mas não tinham ficado muito tempo em contato, o corpo longo e magro envolvido apenas por calças de moletom e uma camiseta folgada logo inerte sob a cúpula negra.

                Os dois passageiros ocupavam as duas câmaras do lado oposto ao capitão, o agrônomo também mais perto da porta.

                No interior do cargueiro reinava a mais perfeita ordem, a jornada transcorrendo exatamente como havia sido planejada.

                Na imensidão do espaço, a pequena nave seguia inexoravelmente a seu destino, que ao contrário da intenção de seus três ocupantes poderia não ser, no final das contas, a distante Colônia Terrestre 589-EC.


	2. Chapter 2

 

                Dean levantou da cadeira dobrável. Algo atraíra sua atenção. Largou o objeto que tinha nas mãos sobre o deck. Começou a andar a passos lentos mas determinados. Em meio à nevoa na qual adentrara, ouvia um som distinto. Não era o som dos pássaros que antes o envolvia, enquanto pescava à beira do lago na lua terraformada onde nascera.

                Um som familiar, mas muito distante.

                A cada passo que dava, mais claro ficava o que ouvia. Era uma canção, os acordes de violão cada vez mais nítidos. Percussão. Conhecia bem o que vinha a seguir... _“Leaves are falling all around... it’s time I be on my way...”_ a voz entoava com sua acidez característica. Robert Plant estava falando sobre estar a caminho e ele parecia não poder encontrar o seu...

                Lentamente sua consciência começou a mostrar-lhe que estava saindo do estado de hibernação. Era a música que havia escolhido para ser despertado. Era sempre a mesma música, este momento tendo já ocorrido muitas e muitas vezes em sua vida. Nesta oportunidade, estava à bordo do Impala, a caminho de... alguma colônia distante, não conseguia lembrar no momento, os pensamentos ainda emaranhados ao sonho interrompido.

                Seus sentidos, ainda que ainda embotados pelo período de inatividade, começaram a despertar. Seus olhos teimavam em continuar fechados, porém seus ouvidos registraram um som próximo, metálico, seguido de um som sibilante. O que poderia ser?

                A saída do estado de estase era sempre uma experiência única. Desta vez, o capitão Dean Winchester fora trazido de volta ao som de sua música favorita, mas tinha sido seguida por sons diferentes do habitual. Isso era estranho. Em seguida, uma sensação inusitada começou a se fazer sentir ao longo de suas pernas. Como se alguém o tocasse muito levemente, correndo os dedos pela pele desnuda. Impossível, pensou, sou eu o primeiro a acordar, a cúpula ainda está fechada...

                A sensação persistia, manifestando-se em seu abdômen. Lentamente se fixou em seu peito, no meio dele e o calor proveniente daquele aparente toque era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e perturbador. Nunca sentira nada parecido antes durante o processo.

                Suas pálpebras, pesadas, relutavam em abrir. Espreguiçou-se, esticando cada músculo de seus braços e torso. Imediatamente a sensação de calor cessou. Bom. Era apenas impressão. Os olhos, desacostumados à claridade, abriram devagar, tentando focar na luz suave emitida pelas lâmpadas ao redor da câmara.

                Em meio à penumbra, um fantasma pareceu se formar em seu campo de visão. Apertou com os dedos os olhos que pareciam cheios de areia. Abriu-os novamente e o que viu o fez involuntariamente se afastar, ofegando.

                Estava sobre seu colchão, como deveria estar. Mas o restante da situação fugia totalmente ao esperado.

                A cúpula transparente estava aberta, mas não fora ele quem a abrira por dentro. Ainda não havia apertado o botão para fazê-lo, tinha certeza. E à sua frente, bem próximo, encontrava-se o ocupante de uma das outras duas câmaras, o homem dos olhos azuis.

                Seu corpo queria reagir, mas a musculatura ainda estava como que anestesiada. Sua voz, rouca pela falta de uso, tentou articular algo, mas o ar fora expulso de seus pulmões pelo choque da situação e o que saiu foi um som entre um pigarro e um engasgo.

                Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e ele se perguntava como era possível o outro estar já de pé... Como saíra da estase antes dele? Isso contrariava todas as programações feitas.

                Tentou se acalmar para poder fazer o que era necessário. Tinha que passar pela provação dos primeiros minutos de desorientação (ainda mais desorientadores desta vez), pela sensação de moleza em suas pernas e braços, a tontura que passaria aos poucos enquanto a cama onde dormia fosse aos poucos se inclinando na parte dos pés, até que ele estivesse quase em posição vertical. Então, colocaria os pés no chão, e apoiando-se na cápsula de hibernação, flexionaria os músculos, calmamente, membro por membro, até que pudesse caminhar alguns passos.

                Se o homem - o agrônomo, lembrou - já estava de pé e ao seu lado, deveria estar consciente há algum tempo.

                Olhou para ele, ressabiado, que não fazia menção de se mover nem dizer nada.

                Dean tentou falar, mas sua garganta estava seca.

                Seus olhos, entretanto, não deixavam o rosto de Dean, parecendo exprimir perplexidade. O capitão do cargueiro sentia uma onda de animosidade contra essa pessoa que contrariara os planos feitos tão cuidadosamente. Teria acordado por algum motivo inesperado e colocara em marcha uma sequência de fatos que não se poderia ter previsto?

                Enquanto a cama se inclinava lentamente, o sangue se redistribuindo em seu corpo, sentiu as pernas formigarem. Isso era normal. Ele precisava se focar nas coisas corriqueiras, habituais, para pensar com clareza. Movia as mãos, abrindo e fechando os punhos. Robert Plant ainda cantava, mais alto agora, mas a canção já era outra.

                De repente se sentiu extremamente exposto frente ao outro homem. Ele parecia olhar com curiosidade, observando cada movimento seu. Queria dizer _“saia daqui, pare de me encarar, qual é o seu problema, cara?”_ mas sua boca e garganta não colaboravam.

                _Respire_ , pensou, _respire. Tudo tem uma explicação lógica._ De olhos fechados, para fugir ao olhar escrutinador do outro, inalava contando até sete, para depois prender a respiração por dois tempos e soltá-la contando até quatro.

                Ao repetir o exercício respiratório sentiu o toque em seu peito. Era aquilo que sentira antes! O agrônomo – qual era mesmo o seu nome? – o tinha tocado no peito! E antes nas pernas e na barriga... O que era aquilo?

                Seus olhos se abriram instantaneamente e sua mão agarrou o pulso que invadia seu espaço pessoal. Suas pupilas dardejavam em fúria, o rosto contraído de raiva.

                Mas o outro homem continuava impassível e agora olhava com interesse para sua própria mão segura pelos dedos de Dean, inclinando levemente a cabeça, como se confrontado com algo desconhecido.

                “Cara!” exclamou, a voz rascante. “Tire a mão de mim!”

                Soltou a mão e a empurrou, com as forças limitadas que tinha, para longe. O homem dos olhos azuis pareceu surpreso e deu um passo para trás. Desequilibrou-se e caiu, ficando deitado no deck metálico. Parecia confuso e teve dificuldade para levantar-se.

                Dean pensou se tratar do estado de desorientação natural que acompanhava o processo de saída da hibernação. Mas aquilo era extremo demais...

                Concentrando-se em seu próprio progresso, deixou de olhar para o homem por alguns minutos, flexionando a musculatura de acordo com as instruções que conhecia de cor, focando-se também na respiração.

                Quando a cama ficou na posição final, inclinada a sessenta graus com relação ao piso, colocou os pés para fora. Olhou em volta e o homem moreno não estava mais ali. Onde teria ido? A câmara onde estivera estava também aberta. A do outro passageiro permanecia fechada e escura.

                Firmou-se como pode no chão, tentando dar um passo. Precisava saber onde estava o agrônomo. As pernas não ajudavam, parecendo ter a consistência de gelatina. Apoiando-se nas paredes e objetos à sua volta caminhou até a porta, dirigindo imediatamente a atenção aos painéis da sala de controle que enxergava dali. Tudo estava aceso! Todos os indicadores! Como é que haviam saído do estado de espera sem sua interferência? Teria o outro homem feito isso? De onde estava, não o podia ver, mas ele podia estar oculto atrás do anteparo.

                A raiva que sentia por alguém ter tocado os controles de seu “Baby” o impeliu pelo curto corredor com forças renovadas até a ponte de comando. Alcançando a porta e apoiando-se nela, ofegante, finalmente viu o homem. Estava sentado em uma das poltronas e à sua frente a superfície de vidro apresentava, em uma velocidade espantosa todas as informações contidas nos bancos de dados da embarcação. Tudo, desde o manifesto de carga, informações de navegação, especificações da nave, informações dos passageiros, a biblioteca... Dean ficou ali parado observando por vários minutos enquanto o agrônomo via tudo aquilo passar incrivelmente rápido diante de suas retinas. Seus olhos nem piscavam, como se estivessem hipnotizados pelo brilho incessante das luzes e cores.

                O capitão ficou aqueles minutos ali, imóvel, aturdido, olhando a cena inaudita, segurando-se com força ao metal de sua nave, que devia ser reconfortante mas no momento lhe parecia algo inóspito.

                Quando a tela escureceu, o homem se voltou, os movimentos titubeantes, até que sua boca se abriu e se pode ouvir, em uma voz profunda:

                “Olá... Dean.”


	3. Chapter 3

                Dean escorregou da porta para o chão. Sua nudez ficou muito perceptível para ele ao tocar com o corpo o chão metálico.

                James Novak, o agrônomo destinado à colônia terrestre 895-EC ficou de pé em movimentos incertos e veio ajudá-lo a levantar, mas recebeu um olhar raivoso do capitão caído.

                “O que está fazendo com minha nave?” Perguntou com a voz rouca.

                James se endireitou e lhe deu um olhar perplexo, mas nada respondeu.

                “Cara, qual é o seu problema? Como é que acordou antes de mim?” disse Dean, lutando para levantar e se apoiar novamente sobre as pernas ainda inseguras. James estava imóvel à sua frente como se estivesse sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Poderia ser tomado como uma atitude de confusão normal pós-hibernação, mas Dean nunca vira algo assim tão radical.

                Apoiando-se nos painéis, caminhou até os controles básicos do cargueiro. Verificou inicialmente o suporte de vida. Estava tudo funcionando a contento. Motores, idem. Navegação... Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em um movimento brusco enquanto sua boca se abria em surpresa, sem emitir som. Estavam totalmente fora da rota estabelecida!

                Bateu com os dedos, em um gesto inútil, no painel metálico. Nada mudou. Estavam indo em direção ao desconhecido, completamente fora da área mapeada. Dean passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-se começar a suar frio. Não era possível!

                “O que você fez com os controles, Novak? Para onde estamos indo?” Perguntou, mesmo sabendo que era quase impossível isso ter acontecido naquele momento. Era coisa que tinha acontecido há tempo... Pelo menos umas duas semanas, se fosse estimar. Estimativa essa baseada em fatos dúbios, para começar. O agrônomo não podia estar acordado há tanto tempo... Levantou e caminhou com dificuldade até o depósito da cozinha. O conteúdo estava intocado. Não, Novak não havia consumido nenhuma refeição. A água continuava também intacta, apenas uma parte automaticamente descongelada para uso dos ocupantes fora da hibernação, o suficiente para duas pessoas. Os controles da nave estavam funcionando perfeitamente neste aspecto.

                Dean parou, respirou fundo, tentando pensar com clareza. Sua garganta ardia de sede e pelo esforço de falar. Pegou um copo e bebeu alguns goles da água recém descongelada. O sabor era horrível, como sempre. Este fato o ajudou a estabilizar e ele se voltou para encontrar Novak parado na porta, olhando para ele com curiosidade.

                Dean não entendia o que havia acontecido para que o homem de olhos azuis tivesse saído da estase antes dele. Algum problema nas câmaras, sem dúvida. Não era lógico culpá-lo, quando era apenas um passageiro comum que estivera pouco tempo na nave antes de ser colocado para dormir, e que nunca havia estado na ponte de comando antes disso. Voltou-se novamente para o balcão e, pegando um copo e enchendo-o, ofereceu-o ao agrônomo:

                “Deve estar com sede.” James Novak se aproximou com cautela, ainda assustado, aparentemente, com a reação emocional do capitão alguns momentos antes. Tomou o copo e bebeu seu conteúdo avidamente.

                Seu rosto se torceu em uma tentativa frustrada de sorriso ao devolver o copo. Dean o encarava, não sabendo como proceder. Tanta coisa passava por sua cabeça que era difícil se concentrar em um plano de ação imediato.

                Dean percebeu que o outro olhava fixamente em sua direção. Fitava seu corpo desnudo. Novak usava boxers e uma camiseta branca. A nudez de Dean parecia estar incomodando. Bem, era mesmo incomum entrar em estase assim, mas Dean nunca poderia imaginar esta situação que se desenrolava no momento.

                “Venha, Novak, vamos nos vestir antes de qualquer outra coisa...” e caminhou a passos lentos de volta à câmara.

                O rapaz o seguiu, apresentando ainda mais dificuldade do que Dean. As diferenças pessoais interferiam no processo de retorno à consciência. A parte física de Novak devia estar sendo influenciada pelo aspecto psicológico, pensou, porque ele parecia realmente confuso e não dissera nada mais do que aquela saudação rouca há alguns minutos. Dean se virou e observou enquanto o homem de cabelos escuros apoiava-se nas paredes para segui-lo.

                O capitão tinha percebido que o passageiro possuía um corpo tonificado, de atleta, devia ser corredor. As coxas eram musculosas, o torso magro e firme, um corpo onde não havia excessos, ao contrário do seu, que apesar de forte e relativamente em forma exibia um pequeno depósito adiposo na área abdominal. Uma barriguinha que ele execrava, mas sabia ser fruto de sua inabalável apreciação por boa comida.

                O capitão do Impala dirigiu-se para sua área pessoal de armazenagem e abriu o compartimento onde deixara seu macacão e botas. Vestiu primeiro os boxers, uma camiseta bastante gasta do Led Zepellin, ganha de Sam há alguns anos, antes de perceber que Novak estava ainda à porta observando-o, imóvel.

                “Algum problema?” perguntou e recebeu uma inclinação rápida de cabeça para o lado, que confirmava que estava fora de seu estado racional.

                Dean andou até o anteparo do outro lado da sala e tocou a parede ao lado da câmara onde James Novak estivera hibernando. Um compartimento camuflado na parede abriu-se, exibindo seu conteúdo. Dean virou-se para Novak, apontando em direção às roupas que estavam fora da mala.

                “Obri...gado” foi a resposta que recebeu naquela voz profunda.

                Enquanto o outro se vestia, Dean amarrava as botas. Lançava olhares furtivos, acompanhando o lento desenvolvimento do vestir-se de Novak. Às calças pretas, com bolsos grandes laterais, seguiu-se uma camiseta de malha branca, abotoada no colarinho. Os botões pareciam causar alguma dificuldade, mas eventualmente foram fechados. Um par de botas também pretas, bastante usadas, aguardavam sua vez. Mas Novak olhava para elas, desolado, como se estivessem além de sua compreensão imediata.

                Dean, percebeu sua dificuldade e, impaciente, aproximou-se do armário, entregou-lhe o par de meias que estava dobrado ao lado das botas. Recebeu um olhar agradecido, profundo, da parte do agrônomo. Um olhar em que poderia perder-se, se tivesse tempo para isso. Mas não, concentração era requerida na situação atual e sua atração física pelo homem à sua frente era algo para ser ignorada no momento.

                Ao mesmo tempo que Novak calçava as meias, Dean soltava um pouco os cadarços dos calçados, para que os pés do agrônomo pudessem escorregar para dentro deles com mais facilidade. Assim que viu que o companheiro terminara, avançou para ajudá-lo a calçar as botas. Novak não fazia menção de se mover, deixando que o outro tomasse seus pés e os colocasse nos sapatos, amarrando-os. Ao concluir a ação, Dean levantou-se apoiando à cama onde o outro estava encostado.

                “Pronto.” Disse, seus olhos inexoravelmente atraídos pelas órbitas onde o azul predominava. Pigarreou e olhou para além da câmara, para encontrar a cápsula onde se encontrava o outro passageiro.

                Deslocou-se até lá para verificar os sinais vitais de Garth Fitzgerald IV, um nome pomposo demais para o jovem gentil e de gestos humildes que conhecera ao embarcarem nesta viagem. Tudo estava em ordem. Dean continuava sem entender o que causara o descompasso na programação das câmaras. Mas havia coisa mais importante a pensar.

                “Novak, vamos comer alguma coisa e depois preciso de sua ajuda. Temos problemas a resolver.”

                 Seguiram à cozinha, onde, com gestos rápidos, o capitão preparou duas refeições líquidas. Colocou uma das canecas nas mãos de Novak enquanto começava a sorver o conteúdo da sua própria. Suas feições denotavam desagradado. Novak olhava para sua bebida com curiosidade, mas logo imitou Dean e em um só gole ingeriu o conteúdo do vasilhame.

                 "Devia estar com fome, heim?" Comentou Dean, abanando a cabeça, entre admirado e divertido. Terminou sua refeição também e dispôs as duas canecas no compartimento de limpeza. 

                  Seguiu à ponte de comando, acompanhado por Novak. Sentaram-se e Dean começou a explicar a situação ao outro homem:

                   "Novak, preste bem atenção. Vou explicar isso com calma para que possa entender. Por algum motivo que ainda desconheço, estamos fora de nossa rota programada. Verifiquei antes de ir dormir, e estava tudo certo. Alguma coisa aconteceu e nos afastamos de nosso caminho. O que mais preocupa é que estamos em espaço não mapeado. Posso tentar determinar o ponto onde nos afastamos da rota extrapolando nossa posição atual, levando em consideração o consumo de combustível. Está me acompanhando?"

                   Sua resposta foi outro olhar longo, seguido de um leve balançar de cabeça afirmativo.

                   "Então... podemos estimar nossa posição atual, mas não teremos certeza de nada. Nosso atual estoque de suprimentos pode não ser o suficiente para nosso retorno, se não utilizarmos de novo as câmaras, mas preciso estudar o que aconteceu com elas antes que possamos fazê-lo. Você entende de programação?"

                   Outro balançar de cabeça, desta vez negativo. Dean passou a mão na nuca, pensando nos passos seguintes. Estava focado, mas a dispersão de seu companheiro de viagem o incomodava. Supunha-se que um especialista em agricultura e conhecedor de máquinas fosse um pouco mais ativo. Sua resposta era lenta, insegura.

                Dean decidiu dar tempo ao tempo.

                “Novak, acho que você precisa de mais algum tempo para ‘cair na real’. Acho que um pouco de exercício lhe faria bem. Que tal se fosse dar uma caminhada na esteira que tenho lá embaixo?”

                Outro olhar que denotava perplexidade. Dean não esperou resposta e bateu de leve em seu ombro, indo na frente em direção à escotilha que levava à área de carga. Novak o seguiu.

                Dean desceu a escada circular que levava ao nível inferior. Além da área destinada à carga que transportava, havia um pequeno aposento que convertera em área de exercícios. Havia ali uma esteira e um simulador de esqui. Nas viagens onde não havia necessidade de hibernação, os eventuais passageiros e ele utilizavam este espaço para minimizar a perda de massa muscular. Era um ambiente simples e à guisa de decoração havia, dispostas nas paredes, muitas fotos dos diversos lugares que o Impala tinha visitado em suas jornadas.

                Dean ficou esperando que o agrônomo iniciasse a atividade em algum dos aparelhos, mas ele definitivamente precisava reencontrar sua iniciativa, perdida em algum momento da viagem. Dean demonstrou o uso dos dois aparelhos, enquanto apontava algumas das fotos e discorria sobre os lugares onde estivera. Tinha em James Novak um atento ouvinte.

                Cansado de monologar, Dean deixou-o na esteira e voltou para a ponte. Iria começar imediatamente os cálculos para resolver o problema em que se encontravam.

                Dean começou fazendo uma lista de todos os pontos que precisavam ser verificados. Cálculos a fazer, análise da programação feita por sua amiga Charlie, checar os controles das câmaras, fazer cálculos estimativos de consumo de oxigênio, água e alimentos. Tomada essa atitude inicial, dedicou-se a calcular sua atual posição. Essa tarefa era lenta e exigia total concentração. O capitão dedicou a ela pelo menos duas horas ininterruptas de seu tempo. Quando não conseguia mais pensar com clareza, lembrou do agrônomo.

                Dean o encontrou onde havia sido deixado, no ginásio improvisado, parado de pé, fixando a imagem colorida de Oberon, seu lugar de nascimento, na parede. Estava imóvel, como se meditasse.

                 O capitão ficou alguns instantes observando-o e não havia qualquer movimento, o homem nem mesmo parecia respirar. Aquilo era enlouquecedor para uma pessoa de ação como Dean.

                 “Ei, Novak!” Bradou, o rosto crispado pela impaciência.

                  Como se desperto de um transe, Novak se virou bruscamente, e o que Dean viu neste rosto o fez tropeçar para trás e ficar estendido no chão gélido da nave.

 


	4. Chapter 4

                 No lugar dos olhos com as pupilas de um azul admirável, a face de James Novak apresentava dois fachos de luz, como se seu crânio fosse oco e estivesse iluminado por dentro, a luz se projetando para fora, na direção de Dean. Quando sua boca se abriu, em um gesto de surpresa, o mesmo efeito luminoso se repetiu.

                “O que... Não se aproxime!” Gritou Dean, enquanto a figura daquele que em algum momento fora o agrônomo destinado à colônia terrestre 859-EC avançava em sua direção com o braço estendido.

                Dean se arrastou para trás, até que tocou a parede. Tentou levantar-se, mas seu corpo não obedecia, perpassado pelo pânico.

                James havia parado, estava estático fitando Dean. O efeito luminoso lentamente desvaneceu, trazendo de volta as feições humanas do outro homem.

                Dean ofegava e se obrigou a perguntar:

                “Quem é você? O que faz na minha nave?” pensando mais um instante completou “O que fez com Novak?”

                A resposta, que foi proferida na grave voz do agrônomo, surpreendeu Dean.

                “Perdoe-me, Dean, por assustá-lo. Não... sei exatamente como explicar a situação em que nos encontramos. Mas preciso que acredite quando lhe digo que não tenciono nenhum mal.”

                “Quem é você, cara? Responda logo!” Dean rugiu, tremendo.

                “A história que vou lhe contar é um pouco longa. Espero saber transmitir todos os fatos em sua linguagem de forma clara. Seu idioma é... complexo e o uso das cordas vocais para produzir som ainda não é dominado inteiramente por mim. Peço desculpas se eu não for objetivo o suficiente ou minha pronúncia, errônea.”

                Dean desistiu de se levantar, mas acomodou-se melhor contra a parede. Não parecia haver ameaça momentânea, mas ele estava em estado de alerta. Enquanto ouvia aquele ser desconhecido com forma humana falar, sua mente estava freneticamente pensando em maneiras de aprisioná-lo ali.

                “Como você já percebeu, não sou humano. Bem, o corpo que ocupo no momento é. Você o conhece, é o homem que veio à bordo para esta viagem. Mas eu sou... acho que seria o que vocês chamariam de alienígena. Sei que a espécie humana ainda não encontrou outras espécies na galáxia, nem mesmo tendo se expandido tanto no espaço. Mas o Universo é imenso e muitas formas de vida o habitam.”

                Dean o encarava sem dizer palavra. Esperava que continuasse, não sabendo ao certo se acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

                “Sou membro de uma raça muito antiga. Vivemos no vácuo do espaço e não temos forma corpórea, como vocês. Nosso... ser é composto de energia viva e nos deslocamos no espaço como... um peixe se desloca na água. Há tempos sabemos da existência dos humanos, mas nunca desejamos contato. A maioria de nós os considera... inferiores, restringidos pelas limitações corpóreas. Uma raça de crianças, se posso descrevê-la assim, sem intenção de ofendê-lo.”

                Dean se sentia incomodado com a analogia, mas não ia expor seus pensamentos ainda. Precisava ouvir tudo para saber se acreditava ou não naquela história fantástica.

                “Há algum tempo – ainda tenho um pouco de dificuldade em pensar o tempo como vocês o fazem, linearmente – venho me aproximando do espaço ocupado por vocês, sob ordens de meus superiores, à guisa de... checagem de segurança.”

                Dean não se conteve: “Controle de pragas? Estão pensando em nos exterminar?”

                “Não, Dean, não é esta a intenção. Pense em nós como... pastores. Nós os guiamos, quando necessário, para sua própria segurança e a das outras espécies desta parte da galáxia. É por isso que ainda não houve contato com outras civilizações – vocês ainda não são considerados... evoluídos o suficiente. Bem, no momento isto não é mais verdade, pois estamos em contato agora, a sua e a minha espécie, ainda que outros membros de ambas ainda não estejam cientes.”

                “Preciso ser mais específico, percebo agora. Há cerca de... cinco ciclos lunares do planeta mais próximo, não sei como seria convertido para o seu sistema de contagem de tempo - o conceito não está claro para mim – um asteroide foi desviado de sua rota porque iria colidir com um planeta habitado nesta área da galáxia. Este povo já possui meios de fazê-lo, mas também não tem conhecimento da existência da sua espécie. Para eles, o asteroide foi desviado de sua rota, explodido em milhares de pedaços menores e seu planeta foi salvo.”

                “O que eles não poderiam imaginar é que havia uma pequena nave na nova trajetória dos resquícios do asteroide.” Novak parou de falar por um instante, enquanto Dean demonstrava no rosto grande inquietação.

                “Sim, Dean, você pressupõe corretamente. Era esta nave em que nos encontramos aquela que seria atingida.”

                Dean respirava pesadamente.

                “Eu estava ciente do acidente que ocorreria. Sabia que dificilmente haveria sobreviventes, devido à sua natureza frágil. Não temos autorização para interferir diretamente na existência de vocês. O acidente seria mais uma casualidade e sua morte seria nada mais do que um acontecimento corriqueiro, ainda que causasse imenso pesar.”

                “Entretanto... aproximei-me de seu transporte. Observei-o por um tempo. Percebi o estado de inconsciência de seus passageiros e contra todos os princípios de minha missão, depois de muito debater internamente, resolvi interferir. Mas não consegui evitar a colisão. Só me restava, então... tentar salvar os humanos à bordo.”

                Dean engolia em seco. Estavam nas mãos daquela criatura de natureza desconhecida.

                “O que você fez? O que fez com Novak?”

                “Primeiro, era necessário ocupar-me com o dano estrutural em sua nave. Tenho, em minhas condições habituais, capacidade de manipular a matéria e a energia. Se você acompanhar meu olhar, verá o dano causado pela colisão.”

                Novak, ou o que fosse que ocupasse aquele corpo no momento moveu seus olhos para a área de carga, e o olhar de Dean o acompanhou. Num dos lados, uma superfície bastante grande ficou iluminada por um contorno azulado, como uma imensa mancha na parede, que parecia se estender até o deck superior.

                “Este foi o dano que o fragmento de asteroide causou em sua nave, Dean. Toda esta área foi arrancada pela colisão.”

                Dean levantou-se, finalmente e caminhou para o local, com o braço estendido. Ao tocar a superfície retirou rapidamente a mão. O metal – se é que era mesmo metal – vibrava em uma frequência elevada, e ao contrário do restante da nave, parecia emitir um calor sutil.

                Virou-se em direção ao outro ser com uma interrogação nos olhos.

                “Substituí o metal com parte de minha própria energia, transmutada em matéria. É o que se poderia chamar de... remendo?”

                O capitão Winchester tremia novamente ao pensar nos danos ao seu precioso “Baby”.

                “Os motores?” Perguntou.

                “Penetrei, em minha forma energética a sua nave e acessei seu computador de bordo. Foi assim que pude garantir que as máquinas continuassem funcionando, os motores mantendo o veículo em movimento. Foi assim também que aprendi sua linguagem, ainda que não dispusesse de aparelho fonador para poder expressar-me vocalmente.”

                “Mas então aconteceu o que eu temia. Um dos passageiros tinha sofrido com o impacto. Por um período indeterminado, sua cápsula de hibernação fora cortada do suprimento normal de oxigênio. James Novak estava à beira da morte e eu não sabia o que fazer. Pesquisei nos bancos de dados da nave sobre o funcionamento do corpo humano e tentei agir, desejava consertar o corpo do homem como consertei a nave. Mas eu não tinha como fazê-lo.”

                “Penetrei a cápsula e tentei todas as alternativas lógicas. Não havia resposta, o homem parecia fadado a perecer. Mas havia ainda uma alternativa, ainda que fosse muito radical – e os resultados dela, permanentes.”

                Os olhos de Dean permaneciam fixos na figura à sua frente, em suspense.

                “Eu precisava tentar curar Novak... agindo por dentro de seu corpo.”

                “Como? Por dentro... você quer dizer... como se ele estivesse possuído?”

                “Poderia ser descrito como algo assim. Mas certifiquei-me de comunicar minha intenção diretamente à sua mente antes de fazê-lo. Se não houvesse aquiescência de sua parte, não o teria feito.”

                “Você está querendo me dizer que ele concordou em que você tomasse o corpo dele?”

                “Não ‘tomar’ propriamente. Iríamos compartilhar seu corpo, como duas entidades distintas, ainda que ocupando o mesmo espaço.”

                “E ele está aí? Está vivo? Posso falar com ele?” perguntou Dean.

                “Em condições normais – se é existem, sendo esta uma situação sem precedentes – sim. No momento, não é possível.”

                “Por que diabos não é possível?”

                “Ele está muito fraco, digamos que esteja ainda num processo semelhante ao de hibernação. Precisa de mais um tempo para se recuperar. Assim que for possível, tenho certeza de que desejará se comunicar diretamente com você. Ele é um homem muito responsável e está preocupado com sua missão.”

                “E quando ele estiver bem outra vez, o que acontece? Você sai e vai embora com um ‘muito obrigado’?” Resmungou Dean, desconfiado.

                “Temo que não será isso o que acontecerá... O nosso acordo é algo de caráter... permanente.”

                “O que quer dizer com permanente?”

                “Desde que passei a habitar este corpo, não posso mais deixá-lo por tempo indeterminado. Para curar James Novak, abri mão de minha liberdade.”


	5. Chapter 5

                Dean respirou fundo. Era uma história fantástica demais. Parecia algo saído de um romance antigo de ficção científica.

                “Digamos que eu acredite no que me contou... O que faremos daqui para frente?”

                “Minhas possibilidades de ajudá-lo estão de certa forma comprometidas. Temo que a tentativa de curar Novak tenha me enfraquecido sobremaneira, bem como o fato de ter doado parte de minha energia para o reparo da nave. No momento, estou tentando me adequar às restrições deste corpo físico e lidar com as informações contidas neste cérebro e todas as outras que adquiri ao contatar o computador de sua nave. Apesar de muitos dos fatos estocados serem inacurados ou totalmente errôneos, tenho que admitir que em diversas áreas do conhecimento sinto-me completamente ignorante. Preciso de algum tempo para que possa pensar em ajudá-lo efetivamente a superar os problemas com sua jornada.”

                “Você se refere ao homem que... está... ‘ocupando’, se me permite colocar assim, como Novak. Você tem nome?”

                “Meu nome nunca foi pronunciado por nenhuma boca humana, mas acho que se o fosse, seria algo como... Castiel.”

                “Castiel?”

                “Sim, nossas denominações pessoais são mais expressas em forma de imagens e então penso que Castiel é um nome tão bom quanto qualquer outro, a não ser que você prefira usar outra palavra.”

                “É um nome estranho... acho que prefiro chamá-lo de Cas, se me permite.”

                “Cas. Simples. Gosto disso. Pode chamar-me assim.”

                “Bem, voltando ao nosso problema. Não há nada que possa fazer para me ajudar no momento?”

                Cas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seus olhos nunca deixavam os de Dean, como se os estivessem estudando.

                “Então devo voltar ao trabalho. Já calculei algumas coisas, mas a programação é mais difícil do que eu pensava.” Disse, e completou em voz mais baixa: “Gostaria que Charlie estivesse aqui.”

                “Charlie?”

                “Uma amiga. Programadora. Tudo nesta nave foi programado por ela e por mais que tenha tentado entender, a maior parte do que faz está além de minha limitada compreensão. Vou ter que tentar, apesar de tudo, se quisermos sair desta. Falando nisso...”

                “Sim?”

                “Hum... o que acontece com você se... Novak... morrer?”

                “Terei que abandonar este corpo, mas não serei mais capaz de voltar a meu habitat natural. Seria como... um ser incompleto. Deixarei de existir.”

                “Você morrerá se sair do corpo de Novak? Por que fez uma coisa destas para começar? Você não precisava fazer isso... Bastava ter... deixado tudo acontecer como deveria.”

                “Eu sei. Mas no momento, diante das circunstâncias... não me pareceu correto permitir que se... extinguissem.”

                “Você agiu contra suas ordens. Contra sua própria natureza. Não consigo entender por quê.”

                “Talvez algum dia eu possa tentar explicar. Talvez algum dia você possa compreender. Mas não hoje. Algum dia.”

                Dean sustentou aquele olhar por mais alguns instantes, antes de desviá-lo para o ponto às costas de Castiel onde estava a imagem holográfica de Oberon. Sua mente viajou imediatamente à sua lua natal, onde se encontrava o irmão. Temia nunca mais poder vê-lo. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ao abri-los, Cas estava virado de costas e fitava o mesmo ponto na parede.

                “O que há lá?” Perguntou.

                “Em Oberon? É o satélite do planeta Urano, no sistema solar do qual sou proveniente. Foi lá que eu nasci e onde vive meu irmão... Você sabe o que é irmão?”

                “James Novak tinha vários irmãos. Posso considerar os outros de minha espécie meus irmãos. Entendo o conceito.”

                “Meu irmão é o único remanescente de minha família. Penso que talvez nunca mais o encontre.”

                “Família. Entendo.”

                “Entende mesmo? É capaz de compreender o aspecto afetivo envolvido no conceito ou apenas o aspecto biológico?”

            “Novak... seus irmãos... havia algo difícil de definir em palavras unindo-os. Eles não existem mais, mas o que os unia ainda persiste. Ele sofre pela falta deles. É disso que fala?”

                “Sim. Seres humanos são complexos quando se trata de sentimentos. Não sou muito bom em falar sobre isso, mas acredito que o que havia entre eles... fosse amor. E agora, saudade. Talvez... arrependimento. Ou culpa. Mas isso sou eu falando, não conheço a história dele. Aliás, como sabe tanto a respeito da vida de Novak?”

                “Ele abriu sua mente para mim. Acessei suas memórias e pensamentos da mesma forma como acessei o computador da nave, ainda que este último seja muito mais simples de compreender.”

                Dean abaixou a cabeça e suspirou uma risada. _Bem-vindo à raça humana_ , pensou.

                Castiel permanecia impassível à sua frente.

                Dean, apesar de impressionado com tudo o que ouvira, precisava agir. Ainda que precisasse de tempo para pensar e digerir tudo o que Castiel lhe contara, ele sentia ímpeto de levantar e trabalhar. Precisava tentar descobrir uma forma de saírem desta situação em que se encontravam.

                “Vou subir. Preciso fazer mais alguns cálculos. Vai ficar aqui?”

                “Posso acompanhá-lo?”

                “Se quiser. Vou comer alguma coisa e descansar." Castiel o seguiu em silêncio escada acima.


	6. Chapter 6

                 Entraram na cozinha e Dean começou a abrir os compartimentos e retirar diversos pacotes. Eram refeições reconstituíveis com adição de água. Escolheu as que lhe pareciam menos execráveis. Colocou-as no forno de microondas e programou-o. 

                Encostou-se à bancada e observou Castiel parado na entrada, como se estivesse em posição de sentido.

                "Você pode se sentar, se quiser." e apontou uma das banquetas.

                 Castiel sentou-se em silêncio. Dean o olhava, como se estivesse buscando respostas para muitas perguntas. Finalmente falou: 

                "Você... precisa comer, beber água, ir ao... essas coisas?”

                “Em minha forma original, não. Mas desde que me encontro aqui, sim, para manter o corpo em funcionamento. Conheço as necessidades biológicas deste organismo, mesmo que até agora só tenha experimentado a respiração, a sudorese, a ingestão de alimento e água. Ainda tenho que experimentar a excreção, o sono, as necessidades sexuais.”

                Dean engasgou ao ouvir as últimas palavras.

                “Como?”

                “Estou a par de toda a gama das necessidades humanas, Dean. Há algo de errado no que falei?”

                “Não... é mais ou menos isso aí... Só não esperava que falasse de tudo tão... friamente.”

                “São processos biológicos. Há outros fatores envolvidos dos quais eu não esteja ciente?”

                “Bem... como posso explicar? Ah...” Parou de falar por um momento, pensando na melhor maneira de explicar isso a um alienígena. Talvez se usasse uma metáfora... “Veja bem: nós precisamos nos alimentar para viver, certo? Qualquer coisa nutricionalmente adequada seria o suficiente, mas nós preferimos alimentos de sabor agradáveis. Às vezes, há memórias afetivas ligadas à comida...”

                Cas continuava olhando para ele, tentando entender.

                “Deixe-me tentar explicar melhor... Por exemplo: torta. Sabe o que é torta?”

                “Nas memórias de Novak há tortas. Sim, sei o que é.”

                “Então, torta. É uma comida nem sempre nutricionalmente saudável. Mas é saborosa. Muitas pessoas gostam de torta, umas mais, outras menos. Outras não gostam. Eu, pessoalmente, gosto muito. Do sabor, da textura. Se for de maçã” Castiel parecia estar tentando lembrar o que era ‘maçã’, “eu gosto ainda mais. Mas não é só o gosto. Minha mãe fazia a melhor torta de maçã que já comi. Talvez haja outras melhores, mas para mim nada supera as feitas por ela. Entende o porquê?”

                “Não estou certo...”

                “É porque minha mãe me amava. Fazia torta para mim porque sabia que eu apreciava. Há mais em torta de maçã para mim do que apenas os ingredientes envolvidos. É algo que me transporta a um lugar melhor em minha mente. É algo que... representa um sentimento, um elo com uma pessoa que não existe mais.”

                “Hum... percebo. Como o sentimento que une Novak a seus irmãos.”

                “Sim, talvez você encontre ‘a torta’ que os unia também, algo que fosse representativo deste... afeto.”

                “A mente humana é muito mais complexa do que eu imaginava.” Declarou Castiel. Em seguida continuou:

                “Se entendo bem, as necessidades biológicas são interligadas a aspectos afetivos. Então posso supor que a excreção, o sono, a atividade sexual também?”

                “Bem, quanto à excreção, eu não sei” disse com uma risada. Pigarreou. “Mas a atividade sexual, muitas vezes abrange muito mais do que o físico, se bem que... nem sempre.”

                “Estou confuso. Deixe-me refletir por um momento. Vou precisar acessar as memórias de Novak para fundamentar minhas conclusões.”

                Castiel fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel. Parecia estar acessando arquivos em um computador. Em breve abriu os olhos. Mas não falou a princípio.

                Dean aguardou. Logo, impaciente, perguntou:

                “E então?”

                “Sim... há atividade sexual nas memórias de Novak. Há algumas mais... como direi... que parecem mais significativas que outras. Mas nem sempre o motivo é o mesmo... e isso é desconcertante. São geralmente memórias associadas ao prazer. Mas nem sempre a causa do prazer é exatamente a mesma... Não tenho certeza se entendo.”

                “Não se preocupe” disse Dean, rindo. “Na maioria das vezes, nem mesmo nós compreendemos. Faz parte de nossa natureza. O que quero dizer é que... talvez a atividade sexual enquanto estivermos nesta nave... seja algo que... não aconteça. Ou aconteça... de forma...” parou, indeciso. “Individual... entende?”

                “Acho que sim.” Respondeu Castiel, inabalável. “Se desejar atividade sexual deverei me dedicar a ela solitariamente ou contrariamente à norma biológica deste corpo e com a sua aquiescência.”

                Dean nem mesmo se engasgou desta vez. Só ficou paralisado, escutando e não sabendo como responder.

                “Dean?” Castiel perguntou.

                “Quando fala em... contrariamente à norma biológica deste corpo... o que quer dizer?”

                “Vejo que só há indivíduos do sexo masculino a bordo. Conheço o objetivo procriativo da atividade sexual, mas no caso, só existe a possibilidade do sexo entre indivíduos do mesmo sexo, o que não leva à procriação. Mas que na mente de Novak parece ser tão natural quanto a relação sexual com um membro do sexo oposto.”

                Dean engoliu em seco. Então Novak...

                “Novak... “

                “Sim, há memórias de atividade sexual com indivíduos do sexo feminino e masculino. Ele parece não fazer distinção. É essa a norma em sua espécie?”

                “Hum... Não exatamente... Há um... espectro amplo... com relação a sexo. Cada indivíduo é diferente.”

               “Não sei se entendo...”

                “Cada um tem seu próprio gosto e necessidades. Como eu disse, há quem goste de torta, outros gostam de bolo e outros não gostam de nenhum dos dois... ou de ambos... Outros nem se preocupam se é bolo, torta ou qualquer outro doce, aceitam qualquer um deles igualmente. Hum... será que ajudou?”

                “E você... gosta de torta.” Disse Cas, e Dean não sabia se era a sério ou não.

                “Sim, eu gosto muito de torta... Será que ainda estamos falando de sexo ou voltamos à comida?” Dean não estava disposto a compartilhar com esse ser duplamente desconhecido nada sobre sua pessoa que não fosse absolutamente necessário. Ainda que tivesse achado o agrônomo James Novak muito atraente quando viera a bordo, não fizera nada então. Não pretendia demonstrar isso ao ser híbrido à sua frente.

                “Já que falamos de comida, verá que aqui as coisas não são tão agradáveis. Estas refeições reconstituídas tem um gosto horrível, seja lá o que for. Nada parecido com o que são na realidade.”

                “Você tem torta? Gostaria de experimentar.” Afirmou Castiel.

                “De jeito nenhum! Recuso-me a manchar a lembrança perfeita do sabor de torta de maçã de verdade com estes substitutos inferiores. Se...” e parou de falar. Pensou um instante e continuou. “Quando... chegarmos ao nosso destino, faço questão de lhe pagar uma refeição decente e aí sim vai ver o que é uma torta de maçã.”

                “E agora, o que comeremos?”

                “Algo que tem a palavra lasanha escrita no rótulo. Mas não acredite.”

                “Entendo. Não devo basear minha ideia de... lasanha no que iremos ingerir a seguir.”

                “Você é esperto, Cas.”

                “E há... lasanha... para nos alimentar por quanto tempo?” Perguntou Castiel, os olhos perscrutadores.

                Dean hesitou por um segundo. Mas tinha que compartilhar os fatos com Castiel/Novak se esperava que ele o ajudasse a sair desta situação complicada.

                “Há comida para algumas semanas, não mais. Oxigênio também, se nos mantivermos em atividade consciente. Se voltarmos aos casulos de hibernação não haverá problema com nenhum dos dois estoques, presumindo que estejamos a uma distância razoável de nosso destino ou de outro lugar onde possamos pousar.”

                “E... você ainda não sabe se isso é possível.”

                “Ainda estou calculando. Nossa trajetória pode ter desviado muito mais do curso do que suponho.”

                “Vou ajudá-lo nos cálculos. Sei dizer com exatidão de onde partiram os destroços que atingiram a nave. Poderemos estimar com maior precisão nossa trajetória atual.”

                Dean respirou aliviado. Nem sentira que estivera segurando a respiração.

                “Faremos isso depois do jantar, então.” Voltou-se para o microondas, cujo painel mostrava 0:35. Aguardou até que a máquina desse um sinal sonoro para retirar dele as duas embalagens com as refeições. Pegando dois garfos, dispôs as lasanhas sobre a pequena mesa e empurrou uma delas na direção de Castiel.

                “Espere um pouco, está muito quente, você não quer se queimar.” Instruiu Dean, Castiel só olhou para ele por um momento antes de responder.               

                “Obrigado, Dean.” E olhos azuis penetrantes se fixaram no rosto do capitão.

                “Não há de quê” disse, encabulado frente ao olhar. “Mas não vai ficar mais tão agradecido quando provar.” Disse, disfarçando, arrancando um pedaço com o garfo e colocando-o na boca.


	7. Chapter 7

                Após a refeição, Dean dispôs dos talheres e dos invólucros vazios e se voltou para Castiel.

                “E então?”

                “Estou fazendo um comparativo entre a lembrança de Novak de lasanha e o que acabamos de ingerir. Realmente, parece haver uma discrepância.”

                Dean riu. “É uma maneira gentil de colocar os fatos, Cas. Você... pode acessar qualquer memória de Novak?”

                “Acredito que sim. Observando a sua reação em nossa conversa, as memórias da intimidade sexual parecem ser algo bastante privado para você.” Dean pigarreou, desconfortável. “Mas acessei-as facilmente. Ele não me impediu de fazê-lo.”

                “Então... Novak está consciente agora?”

                “Apenas semiconsciente. Ele precisa de tempo para se recuperar.”

                Algo dizia a Dean que este ser estranho podia estar mantendo o ser humano dentro dele refém. Ou pior. Podia ter eliminado Novak e estar apresentando-se nesta forma com outro objetivo, algo escuso, em mente. Ele tinha que ser cauteloso na maneira em que aceitava as informações fornecidas por ele. Mas no momento, era o que podia fazer. Estar nesta área não mapeada da galáxia era perturbador e ele desejava ardentemente ter algo ou alguém com quem dividir sua ansiedade.

                “Você está pronto para me auxiliar nos cálculos agora?” Perguntou.

                “Sim.”

                “Então me acompanhe.” Caminharam até o compartimento vizinho e sentaram-se frente à tela do computador que acessava as informações de navegação.

                Dean abriu o arquivo onde sua rota estava marcada com uma linha vermelha. Saindo de Oberon e indo diretamente à colônia terrestre 859-EC, localizada em um ponto do mesmo braço da galáxia onde se encontrava o sistema solar do qual Dean provinha.

                Castiel estudou o mapa por alguns minutos com os olhos interessados do agrônomo James Novak.

                “Sua forma de notação espacial é bastante peculiar.” Disse, aparentando dúvida.

                “O que quer dizer com peculiar?” Dean perguntou temeroso da resposta.

                “Temos uma percepção diferente do espaço e da matéria, sendo seres energéticos por natureza. Sua observação é feita através de instrumentos e sua notação, que tanto em termos de tempo como espaço é linear, o que para mim é estranho. Vivemos e percebemos o meio à nossa volta de forma distinta.”

                “O que quer dizer com isso?”

                “Temo que não possa ajudá-lo em seus cálculos. Não consigo precisar, usando esse... mapa, de onde partiram os destroços.”

                “Há outra maneira de... apontar onde foi que ocorreu o acidente?”

                “Temo que...” e interrompeu a fala.

                “O quê?”

                “Não sei se seria possível nas atuais condições. Eu poderia tentar transmitir as informações diretamente a seu cérebro... através de um toque telepático. Supondo que pudesse processá-las, partindo de seu ponto de vista.”

                “Toque... telepático?” Dean sentia sua garganta apertar, seca. Não estava disposto a permitir que sua mente fosse invadida por este ser que se autodenominava Castiel.

                “Sim, com um toque de minha mão em sua testa, acredito ser esta a melhor maneira, poderia tentar transmitir a informação a você.”

                Dean ficou em silêncio, refletindo nas palavras de Castiel e suas implicações.

                “Mas não sei se seria possível, posto que já estou compartilhando a consciência de Novak. Acho que... poderia haver interferência e o processo não ser preciso.”

                O capitão relaxou visivelmente. Não gostara da ideia desde o começo.

                “Parece que vou ter que fazer os cálculos sozinho, então.”

                “Sim, é o que parece.” Respondeu Castiel, com sua maneira inexpressiva de falar.

                “Mas isso pode esperar até amanhã. Isto é, até depois de descansarmos um pouco, ainda sinto os efeitos da saída da hibernação. E você?”

                “Pelo que apreendo de Novak, o que sinto pode ser descrito como _cansado_. O que faremos para descansar?”

                “Dormiremos por algumas horas, o suficiente para refazer o corpo e a mente. Logo poderá experimentar a necessidade biológica do sono.” Disse, lembrando-se da conversa que tinham tido antes. “Mas... antes, acho que...” E como sempre ficou pensando em como diria o que queria. “Excreção? Sente vontade de... algo?”

                “Hum, agora que perguntou, venho sentindo um desconforto nesta região.” E com a palma da mão fez um movimento circular em seu abdômen. “E aqui também.” Sua mão deslizou para o pênis.

                “Urinar, você precisa urinar! Por que não me perguntou antes? Como é que Novak não lhe deu uma dica?” E começou a puxar Castiel em direção ao banheiro.

                Ele o empurrou para dentro da porta aberta e perguntou, embaraçado:

                “Você sabe o que deve fazer ou...” perguntou apontando o local adequado para fazer as necessidades. Esperava não ter que demonstrar como.

                “Sim, agora que sei do que se trata, posso resolver sozinho. Você vai ficar aqui durante o processo?”

                “Nã... claro que não! Fique à vontade” E saiu rapidamente fechando a porta atrás de si.

                Suspirou, pensando em como poderia viver com esta criatura estranha pelo tempo necessário para chegarem a algum lugar. E no que aconteceria depois.

*****

                Dean esperou alguns minutos e bateu na porta cautelosamente.

                “Cas... tudo bem aí?”

                Castiel abriu a porta. Parecia aliviado.   

                Dean teve que rir. Castiel olhou para ele, perplexo.

                “Você precisa escovar os dentes também, higiene bucal é coisa séria. Espere um momento. Vou buscar sua escova de dente, OK? Está na sua bagagem?”

                Castiel assentiu e Dean se dirigiu rapidamente até o próximo aposento e aproximou-se do compartimento que havia aberto algumas horas atrás. Havia uma bolsa de mão ali, com os objetos necessários para poucos dias, a bagagem pesada estocada no depósito junto com a carga. Abriu-a e procurou pelo estojo onde Novak guardava seus equipamentos de higiene pessoal. Era uma bolsa pequena, de couro marrom avermelhado, muito parecida com a sua própria. Tomou-a nas mãos e já ia fechando a mala quando seus olhos caíram em uma foto, que estava deslizando para fora de seu datapad. Era Novak, mais jovem, em um grupo de homens, todos abraçados e sorrindo para a holocâmera. Havia três de cabelos claros e mais um de cabelos escuros, como James. Ele parecia o mais novo de todos e Dean supôs serem os irmãos de que Castiel tinha falado.

                Dean se sentiu um intruso olhando aquela foto. Ele não tinha direito de fazer isso, sendo a alma de Novak já bastante exposta pelos fatos relatados pelo ser que coabitava seu corpo no momento. Fechou a mala e voltou para encontrar Castiel se mirando no espelho.

                “Esses... pelos faciais. Novak não os tinha assim antes.”

                “Não, ele tinha a barba feita quando veio a bordo. Como eu. Mas eu não me incomodo de ficar assim até desembarcarmos. O que você quer fazer a respeito? Quer barbear-se?”

                “Sim, acho... que sim. Lembro... ou Novak se lembra de como fazê-lo. Ah, o estojo. Obrigado, Dean. Posso fazê-lo. Escovar os dentes também, não se preocupe.”

                Dispensado assim sem cerimônia só restava a Dean retirar-se. Rumou novamente ao quarto das câmaras de hibernação e abriu outro compartimento camuflado na parede, este ao lado da porta. Retirou dele dois travesseiros, embalados em plástico e duas pequenas caixas que continham cobertores metalizados, térmicos. Havia uma boa quantidade destes, sendo um item de fácil estocagem e que era muito útil em situações de emergência.

                Desembalou os travesseiros e dispôs um em cada colchão, esticando também os leves cobertores.

                Feito isso, começou a despir-se até ficar apenas com os boxers e a camiseta que usava por baixo. Terminando, virou-se para encontrar Castiel parado na porta, observando-o.

                “Vejo que não houve problemas com o barbeador laser.” Disse, pegando seu próprio estojo e se dirigindo à porta.

                Castiel passava a mão pelo rosto agora imberbe de Novak, como se apreciando a sensação. Quando Dean passou a seu lado, chocou-se ao sentir o toque do outro em seu rosto.

                “Sim, é muito diferente. Gosto do rosto de Novak sem a barba. Gostaria de ver como você é assim também.”

                Respirando fundo Dean se afastou rapidamente. Ele podia saber muita por coisa por intermédio de Novak, mas a noção de espaço pessoal parecia algo além de sua compreensão. Fechou a porta e se olhou no espelho. Não se incomodava em ficar assim, a barba longa durante as viagens. Mas diante do comentário ouvido pouco antes debatia internamente se deveria barbear-se ou não. Acabou por raspá-la. Não sabia por que se importava em agradar ao outro. Talvez fosse o interesse breve que tivera antes... não. Ele não era aquela pessoa no momento. Além do mais ele não lhe dedicara nenhum interesse ao vir a bordo, isolando-se no compartimento de carga, lendo seus relatórios técnicos por horas a fio, interagindo muito pouco na hora das duas ou três refeições que haviam compartilhado com Garth no início da jornada. Dean pensara que ele não se interessava por homens, mas agora sabia que isso não era verdade. Contudo, não mudava em nada o fato de que não demonstrara o menor interesse por Dean.

                Concluídos os procedimentos de higiene, voltou ao quarto onde dormiriam. Encontrou Castiel já deitado na cama que pertencia a Novak, coberto pelo tecido metálico, que modelava o corpo sob ele perfeitamente. Dean precisou desviar o olhar, pois percebera que o outro parecia estar nu. Olhando para o compartimento aberto verificou ser verdade, pois a totalidade dos trajes do agrônomo estavam ali dispostos em uma pilha muito bem organizada.

                Dean se virou, constrangido e se deitou como estava. Novak, ou melhor, Castiel estava em silêncio, parecia adormecido.

                “Durma bem, Dean” foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de cair no sono.


	8. Chapter 8

               Dean acordou assustado. Sonhara, como sempre, com o píer no lago Lawrence, em Oberon. O que era um sonho recorrente e, de certa forma, reconfortante, de estar sentado, relaxado, pescando se transformara em algo extremamente diferente quando James Novak brotara da superfície plácida da água, totalmente nu, um simulacro do Nascimento da Vênus, de Boticelli.

                Ele havia se perdido por um instante na contemplação daquele corpo perfeito, altamente atraente, que surgia da espuma. No segundo seguinte Novak estava à sua frente, ambos de pé sobre as tábuas desgastadas do píer. Suas bocas estavam muito próximas, Dean quase podia sentir o calor que emanava do outro homem, quando de seus olhos surgiram os fachos luminosos, como os vira no dia anterior.

                Essa visão o acordara e agora estava ali deitado na penumbra, o coração acelerado, ofegante.

                Levantou o tronco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhou em direção à cama na parede oposta. A cúpula permanecia aberta, como era o esperado quando a câmara de hibernação era usada simplesmente como leito. Novak estava deitado de costas, adormecido. Isso acalmou Dean um pouco, mas a percepção de que uma perna e parte do torso estavam descobertas foi o suficiente para fazer com que se lembrasse do sonho em vívidos detalhes. Dean pensou em como o achara bonito ao entrar no hangar, pela primeira vez que o encontrara, quando viera contratar os serviços de Dean para a viagem subsidiada pelos colonos. Tinha se comportado com extrema formalidade e nada em seus gestos denotava mais dos que intenções puramente profissionais. Alguns dias depois, ao apresentar-se pronto para o embarque, seguido pelo especialista em automação, sua atitude parecia ainda mais fria e distante em comparação ao modo caloroso como o companheiro se comportara com relação a Dean. Não é como se eles tivessem alguma chance de se conhecerem melhor no curto período de tempo que conscientemente compartilhariam o espaço exíguo da nave, mas Dean não pudera deixar de fantasiar. James Novak era o seu tipo, não havia como negar. Dean havia deixado de pensar naquilo porque achara que James não devia ser atraído por pessoas do mesmo sexo. Entretanto, agora sabia isto não ser verdade e seu corpo reagia de forma natural ao sonho e ao que via.

                Desconfortável, moveu-se em silêncio, tentando deixar o quarto sem que Castiel acordasse. Escondia com a mão o volume que se formara em seus boxers. Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao banheiro, onde pretendia lidar com a situação da forma mais ágil possível.

                Encostando-se à porta fechada, colocou os dedos por baixo do elástico da peça íntima e abaixou-a até a metade das coxas. Seu membro estava totalmente ereto. Dean ficou ali por um instante pensando na estranheza da situação, mas isso não teve efeito nenhum em abrandar sua ereção.

                Respirando fundo, tocou a ponta, onde uma gota de líquido transparente se formara. Espalhando-o pela cabeça, começou a acariciar-se. Sua respiração se acelerou quando tomou na palma da mão o seu comprimento e começou a movimentá-la ritmicamente para cima e para baixo. Em sua mente, visualizava o agrônomo fazendo aquilo, estimulando-o para o clímax com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra acariciava sua perna em um movimento lento e ascendente. Como aquele que sentira ao acordar, lembrou, depois da hibernação. Pensou que depois a mão o tocara no abdômen e ele colocou a própria mão livre ali, alisando a pele e os pelos ásperos de sua virilha. Depois, fez a palma da mão se deslocar para o meio de seu peito, onde sabia que Novak a tinha mantido por um tempo, como se tentasse perceber seu batimento cardíaco. Não Novak, lembrou: Castiel. Ou ambos, não tinha certeza.

                Pensou naqueles olhos azuis, que lembravam a placidez do lago Lawrence e no colorido pálido de seus lábios. Imaginou uma língua ávida correndo por entre eles, umedecendo a superfície macia antes de um beijo profundo.

                Seu corpo foi perpassado por um movimento involuntário e Dean se viu ainda mais ofegante e com as pernas bambas no pequeno banheiro do Impala. _E_ , pensou tristemente, _sozinho_.

*****

                Voltou para a cama tão silenciosamente quanto saíra. Ao deitar-se, verificou que Castiel tinha se virado totalmente em direção oposta à porta e que agora seu corpo se apresentava em sua plenitude, o cobertor tendo escorregado totalmente para fora. As costas eram amplas e se afunilavam em direção aos quadris, onde um par de nádegas claras e bem torneadas estavam expostas a ele. Fechou os olhos com força, pensando se deveria levantar novamente e cobrir o outro passageiro. A temperatura ambiente não era muito agradável, em especial se a pessoa dormisse nua, ele sabia, tendo feito isso tantas vezes.

                Suspirando, arrastou-se para fora da cama e se aproximou do leito onde dormia aquele que tinha, há poucos minutos, sido o alvo de suas fantasias. Tentando afastar estes pensamentos, inclinou-se por sobre o corpo para alcançar o cobertor e puxá-lo. Tocou-o, sem querer, no ombro, o que fez com que se movesse repentinamente, despertando.

                “Dean... o quê?” Perguntou e Dean percebeu que estava imediatamente alerta, o olhar direto e límpido sobre ele.

                “Calma, Cas... Só estava... Você se descobriu. Não é muito agradável quando você dorme... nu.”

                “Ah, obrigado. Percebo que estava com frio.”

                “Volte a dormir. Eu ainda vou descansar mais um pouco.”

                O capitão deitou e cobriu-se, lutando contra o desejo de esconder a cabeça sob o cobertor metalizado. Seu rosto ardia e ele ficou quieto, de olhos fechados, escutando o som regular da respiração do outro homem. Ressonava agora, enquanto Dean permanecia totalmente desperto, qualquer possibilidade de voltar a dormir completamente extinta pela visão que tinha acabado de ter.

*****

                Quando seu corpo começou a reclamar depois de algumas horas se virando insone sobre o colchão, Dean levantou e se vestiu. Castiel continuava dormindo, tranquilo. Estava voltado agora para a porta, o cobertor puxado até o queixo. Dean tentou não ficar pesaroso com o fato.     

                Preparou dois shakes proteicos para sua refeição “matinal”. Apesar de não haver dia e noite no espaço profundo, Dean ainda seguia com os ciclos biológicos de Oberon, cujos dias tinham a duração aproximada de vinte e uma horas terrestres.

                Sentou-se à mesa e deglutiu a bebida espessa em pequenos goles. A careta que se seguiu era a de sempre. Deveria ter sabor de baunilha, mas para ele parecia que gesso houvesse sido misturado com farinha e um pouco de açúcar.

                Em poucos minutos percebeu a movimentação no ambiente contíguo, entretanto permaneceu sentado. Não necessitava de mais um momento de exposição à nudez do homem moreno. Esperou que se vestisse e o encontrasse na cozinha.

                “Bom dia.” Disse, sorrindo levemente quando o outro se apresentou à porta.

                Ele estava totalmente alerta, Dean podia ver, mas inclinou a cabeça à menção da palavra ‘dia’. Seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado e isso fazia coisas estranhas com o homem sardento.

                “Sente, aqui está seu shake. Não é muito bom, mas é saudável, pelo menos.”

                “Obrigado.” Disse, sorvendo o conteúdo do copo aos poucos, sem esboçar reação alguma.

                Dean olhava para o cabelo de Castiel, ou de Novak, corrigiu-se e pensava em como seria correr os dedos por entre eles, puxando a cabeça em direção a si mesmo para um beijo.

                _Não!_ Ordenou a si mesmo. _Pare já com isso, senão não será possível fazer o que é necessário._ Tossiu, tentando esconder a rouquidão sabia ia ser aparente em sua voz.

                “Castiel, estive pensando. Tenho alguma noção de onde estávamos quando sofremos o impacto do meteorito. Vou confirmar com os dados da nave e acho que poderemos reprogramar o curso e voltar a uma localização aproximada de onde deveríamos estar. Pode ser que tenhamos alguns problemas ainda, mas é o melhor que posso fazer em vista das circunstâncias.

                “Hum.” Foi a resposta que recebeu enquanto o outro engolia o shake.

                “Vou organizar tudo e farei uma verificação das câmaras de estase. Acredito que aquela que Novak estava ocupando está danificada. É verdade?”

                “Sim, seu funcionamento está defeituoso.”

                “Por sorte ainda há uma câmara vazia. Você poderia verificar se está tudo bem? E dar uma olhada em Garth também?”

                “Sim, farei o que me pediu. Tem ideia de quando voltaremos a hibernar?”

                “Acredito que não antes de um período de quinze a vinte horas. Tenho bastante coisa a verificar.” E algo lhe ocorreu de repente. “Cas, você... pode se submeter ao processo de estase?”

                “Acredito que sim. Ontem, durante o sono necessário ao corpo de Novak, permaneci em um estado meditativo, mas a minha consciência estava alerta. Penso que acontecerá o mesmo.”

                Dean se arrepiou ao pensar nas implicações do que ouvia. Agora estava feliz de ter se retirado do quarto para... bem, para _aliviar a tensão_.

                Levantou-se rapidamente e deixando Castiel para terminar seu café da manhã, foi até a ponte para dedicar-se às tarefas que havia imposto a si mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9

                Os cálculos e alterações de programação eram tediosos e exigiam sua total atenção. Dean se dedicou a estas atividades por muito tempo antes de sentir que precisava parar. Sua cabeça latejava e ele precisava se alimentar, ainda que isso não o animasse muito.

                Pensou em Castiel. Ele estivera algum tempo antes ali, informando-o de que Garth estava bem e que a câmara de hibernação extra parecia estar em ordem para uso. Dean ouvira, acenara com a cabeça mas não se dispersara do que fazia. Ignorava totalmente o que o outro havia feito nestas quase cinco horas em que passara na ponte.

                Espreguiçou-se e chamou por ele:

                “Cas... Castiel!” Nenhuma resposta. Procurou por todo o deck superior e não o encontrou. Desceu a escada e o encontrou na sala do piso inferior. Estava sentado no chão, o _datapad_ de Novak em suas mãos. Parecia concentrado na leitura.

                “Ei, Cas! Quer comer alguma coisa?” Perguntou do penúltimo degrau.

                “Sim, seria bom. Esta sensação em meu abdômen, uma espécie de incômodo... é sinal de que preciso me alimentar, não?”

                “Aqui?” E apontou para a direção do próprio estômago. “É, isso é fome.”

                Cas levantou-se e seguiu Dean que já subia a escada.

                Chegando à cozinha, encontrou o outro homem remexendo os armários. Parecia frustrado.

                “Estamos sem lasanha hoje, Cas. Pedi para meu amado irmão estocar os suprimentos e vejo agora que não devia ter pedido. Há pilhas de embalagens de sopa, de alimentos vegetarianos... Acho que vamos ter que encarar uma destas opções, infelizmente.”

                “O que escolher para mim está bem, Dean, confio em seu julgamento.”

                “Sinto não ter muitas opções. O que Novak gosta de comer?”

                “Hummm, deixe-me ver. Muita coisa, ao que parece. Frutas, comida italiana... Mas seu favorito parece ser... hambúrguer e fritas?”

                “Novak é dos meus, então. Mais uma razão para lhe pagar uma refeição decente quando chegarmos.” E tentou não pensar nisso como um encontro. “Por ora acho que tomaremos sopa. Prefere de legumes, de ervilha ou de lentilha?”

                “A que você escolher.”

                “Lentilha, então” Abriu as embalagens seladas a vácuo, despejando o conteúdo em duas tigelas. Adicionou água suficiente e levou-as ao microondas por alguns minutos.

                Sentaram-se para comer em silêncio. O sabor, como esperado, não era exatamente o da refeição verdadeira, mas Dean se surpreendeu como chegava perto do original, o sabor do cominho se destacando entre os temperos. Lembrava um pouco a que sua mãe costumava fazer. Pensou em separar todos os pacotes desta sopa para consumir quando quisesse comer algo melhor.

                Perto do final da refeição, Castiel falou:

                “Dean... Há algo que preciso fazer. Novak está consciente, apesar de fraco e deseja falar com você. Parece haver certa urgência.”

                “Sim, sim... Se ele quer falar comigo tudo bem.”

                Dean viu um processo claro se desenrolar à sua frente. A postura de Castiel se modificou aos poucos para tomar o aspecto do modo como James se portava. Sua face, desde que Castiel assumira o controle, inexpressiva, assumia agora uma expressão cansada.

                “Dean... Sou eu... James.” Sua voz se arrastava, baixa, sua fala dotada do inconfundível sotaque dos habitantes do continente norte de Oberon.

                “Cara, como é que você está? Para onde Castiel foi?”

                “Ele está recolhido num estado que... poderíamos chamar de meditação... ainda que não seja bem isso. Ele ainda está aqui, mas sou apenas eu agora dando as ordens...” Havia muito mais pausas na fala do que antes. Ele parecia lutar para falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

                “Como você se sente?”

                “Fraco. Para falar a verdade... acho que... não conseguirei sair desta. É por isso que era imperativo que... falasse com você.”

                “Não seja pessimista. Castiel parece ter grandes esperanças que sobreviverá.”

                “Ele não conhece a extensão dos danos, nem a natureza humana a fundo... Sei que não durarei muito. Mas sei que ele se sacrificou para tentar me salvar e... penso que meu corpo será um invólucro apropriado para... para que viva depois que eu me for.”              

                “Você quer dizer que... você vai morrer mas quer que ele fique com... com o seu corpo? Como é que isso está bem para você?”

                “Temos mantido contato. Não há barreiras entre nós. Eu... quis assim. Sei o que fez e de tudo que abdicou para tentar me salvar. Compartilhei... toda a minha vida com ele e... em troca conheci, ainda que em minha perspectiva limitada, a vastidão que foi sua existência até aqui. As maravilhas que presenciou... os lugares em que esteve... É um conhecimento fascinante, ainda que sua reação a tudo o que vivenciou... seja muito diferente da nossa. Ele não conhece – ou não conhecia até se fundir comigo – as emoções como nós as conhecemos... Mas ele é um ser benevolente e dotado de boas intenções, sou prova disso... mas não compreende nossa maneira de pensar e de sentir. Gostaria que pudesse... aprender mais sobre os humanos e... nossa maneira de ver o mundo... quando vier a ser o único habitante deste corpo... Se assim posso chamá-lo, é uma alma generosa. Gostaria de poder lhe dar algo em troca de seu sacrifício...”

                “Não sei se entendo... Você quer que ele viva como humano depois que morrer?”

                “Sim, Dean, sei que parece estranho... mas é o que desejo. Gostaria de lhe pedir que...” e parou, ofegante.

                Continuou depois de alguns minutos, a voz um pouco mais estável: “Gostaria que o ajudasse, pelo menos no início. Ele está de... posse de todo meu conhecimento técnico e poderá continuar meu trabalho, se assim o desejar. Ele sabe tudo a meu respeito e poderá fazer o que achar apropriado com meu corpo quando eu não mais estiver aqui. É minha forma de lhe... agradecer e tentar lhe devolver um pouco de sua liberdade perdida.”

                “Ele sabe disso?” perguntou Dean, incerto.

                “Sabe, mas não acredita que perecerei. Mas eu sei que será assim. Como já disse, não há obstáculos entre nós. Terá consciência desta conversa e do que você decidir fazer a respeito.”

                “Cara... se você quer assim e ele... concordar, penso que posso tentar ajudá-lo. Se você me diz que não houve nenhum tipo de má intenção em suas ações... Acho que posso fazer isso. Afinal, ele salvou a todos nós, não foi só por você que ele se sacrificou. Penso que devemos isto a ele.”

                “Obrigado. Fico feliz. Ele merece.”

                “Só... fico pensando. Você tem família? Alguém que... vá estranhar sua nova... atitude?”

                “Não tenho ninguém. Minha vida tem sido só trabalho e agora vejo que foi o melhor. Assim, Castiel poderá constituir sua própria família, se quiser.”

                Dean encarou o outro homem por alguns segundos antes de perguntar:

                “Há algo mais que eu precise saber?”

                “Não, Dean... ele sabe de tudo. O que precisar saber... pergunte diretamente a ele quando... quando eu não estiver mais aqui.”

                Seus olhos se fecharam para se abrir um momento depois e Castiel estar no comando outra vez. Por um átimo, seus olhos brilharam com a luz azulada. Endireitou as costas e fitou a tigela com o resto da sopa. Quando levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Dean, sua expressão parecia diferente. Ele parecia... triste, de alguma maneira. Mas não disse nada. Terminou a refeição em silêncio.

                Dean pigarreou e retirou as tigelas. Não sabia o que dizer, como abordar o assunto da conversa com Novak. Enquanto estava de costas, ouviu finalmente a voz de Castiel:

                “Agradeço, Dean, por sua colaboração.” Dean se voltou. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos nele novamente. “Espero que tudo ocorra da melhor maneira possível. Para todos nós.”

                O capitão do Impala respirou fundo antes de responder: “Assim espero, Castiel. Assim espero.”

*****

                Estavam os dois novamente no quarto. Aprontavam-se para a nova hibernação. Castiel, seguindo o exemplo de Dean, decidira que passaria pelo processo nu. Dean não se sentia em posição de discordar.

                O alienígena que compartilhava o corpo com o humano James Novak deitou-se na câmara recém aberta. Seus olhos não deixavam Dean, que estava ocupado mexendo nos controles na parede acima do ponto onde a cúpula a encontrava.

                Com um último olhar para Castiel, Dean sorriu.

                “Tudo pronto, Cas? Posso iniciar o processo?”

                Castiel balançou a cabeça, aquiescendo.

                Quando Dean esticou o braço para acionar o fechamento da cúpula, no entanto, sentiu uma mão em seu rosto.

                “Durma bem, Dean. Até o nosso reencontro.” E Castiel fechou os olhos.

                Dean, um pouco sem fôlego diante do toque inesperado, hesitou em pressionar o botão verde na parede. Antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, inclinou-se e deu um beijo leve na testa de Castiel, um gesto que lembrava os cuidados que tinha com o irmão, tantos anos antes, quando era criança .

                “Bons sonhos.” Disse, como sempre dissera a Sam.

                Os olhos azuis o encararam até que a cúpula se fechou com um clique seco.


	10. Chapter 10

                A escotilha superior da câmara de hibernação número três, a bordo do cargueiro interplanetário Impala-KAZ2Y5 emitiu uma pequena variação de luminosidade. Aos poucos, a atividade no interior dela aumentou. Dentro de alguns minutos a cúpula deveria ser aberta por seu ocupante, despertando do estado de estase em que estivera pelos últimos três meses.       

                A tampa escura iniciou sua lenta subida exatamente doze minutos depois dos primeiros sinais do fim da hibernação. Sobre o colchão, um corpo se revelava aos poucos, a musculatura, até então relaxada, retesando-se aqui e ali, sob o comando da mente de seu ocupante. Quando se abriu por completo, a pessoa permanecia de olhos fechados, os braços dobrados sobre sua cabeça, em um longo espreguiçar. Os fones em seus ouvidos, que estavam há alguns minutos transmitindo os acordes dos Concertos de Brandemburgo de Bach, em breve iniciariam a transmissão dos procedimentos a serem seguidos.

                O capitão Dean Winchester observava o desenrolar do processo parado em pé ao lado da câmara onde se encontrava o homem que um dia se chamara James Novak, mas que, no momento, era muito mais. Vestido em seu macacão verde-oliva, não conseguia evitar que seus olhos deslizassem sobre a pele perfeita do agrônomo. Apreciava, não sem alguma culpa, aquelas feições que lhe despertavam um profundo interesse. E se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, um afeto de natureza até então desconhecida. Mas estas questões precisavam ser postas de lado face ao que ocorria em suas vidas naquele exato momento.

                Ao seu lado, sobre seu próprio leito de hibernação dois copos estavam dispostos. Um deles continha água e o outro a primeira refeição a ser servida ao ser híbrido que estava despertando.

                O rosto sardento do jovem capitão denotava emoções contraditórias: ao mesmo tempo que as rugas que vincavam sua testa falavam de preocupação, os olhos demonstravam alegria pela visão à sua frente.

                “Bem-vindo de volta, Cas.” Disse, em voz baixa, e mesmo de olhos fechados o homem de cabelos escuros podia dizer que aquelas palavras estavam sendo emitidas envoltas em um pequeno sorriso.

                “Olá, Dean.” Respondeu roucamente Castiel, a voz ainda mais profunda do que o habitual. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e logo suas íris azuis se fixavam na figura alta ao lado de sua cama.

                “Água?” Perguntou Dean. A resposta foi um balançar de cabeça e uma mão levantada em direção a ele.

                Dean divertiu-se com a avidez com que a água foi deglutida. “Vá devagar. Assim vai ficar enjoado” disse rindo.

                “Onde estamos?” Castiel tinha que saber se tudo tinha dado certo.

                “Levante primeiro, depois conversamos, OK?” falou o capitão, a ruga entre seus olhos se aprofundando ainda mais.

                A cama já se inclinava na direção dos pés do ocupante, que movia os dedos dos pés, dobrava os joelhos, abria e fechava os punhos. Depois da última frase dita por Dean, evitava seu olhar deliberadamente.

                “Como se sente?” perguntou Dean.

                “Para ser sincero... estranho. Na primeira vez em que me vi nesta situação eu não tinha base de comparação e agora vejo que... isso tudo é um pouco desconcertante. Mas nada para ficar alarmado. James está comigo, apesar de... ainda profundamente adormecido.”

                “Quando puder, vista-se e venha me encontrar na ponte. Tenho algo para lhe mostrar. Ah, não esqueça o shake...” E apontou para o outro copo sobre o colchão.

                “Sim, farei o que me pede. Preciso de mais alguns minutos, entretanto.”

                “Não se apresse, leve o tempo que for necessário.” E saiu em direção à sala contígua.

                Castiel olhou em volta. A câmara número quatro permanecia fechada. Dean não devia ter dado instruções para sua abertura. Devia haver motivos para isso.

                Quando foi possível, apoiou-se no chão, vestiu os trajes que estavam separados para ele e caminhou a passos incertos pelo corredor. Encontrou Dean sentado frente ao computador de navegação, mas seus olhos fitavam a imensidão que se descortinava através da janela frontal da nave.

                Apoiou-se no encosto da poltrona, seus dedos roçando levemente as costas de Dean, que se voltou lentamente.

                “Suponho... que as coisas não tenham corrido exatamente como planejava.” Disse Cas, a voz livre de qualquer tipo de entonação.

                “Cas... sente.” Ele o fez, ocupando o assento ao lado.

                “Meus cálculos foram baseados em projeções e inferências. Imaginei que alcançaríamos um ponto bem próximo à nossa rota e que poderíamos dar um aviso de emergência se precisássemos para que alguém nos ajudasse a completar a viagem...”

                Os olhos de Cas não deixavam seu rosto, que agora estava voltado para as mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo. Esperava a conclusão.

                “Mas o que ocorre é que... eu errei. Assim que despertei corri até aqui, certo de que veria na tela uma imagem reconfortante, mas...”

                E levantou os olhos, encontrando os de Cas finalmente.

                “Permanecemos em território não mapeado. Viajamos estes meses todos na direção errada. Não há como dizer se estamos ao não próximos de nosso destino... Não temos combustível nem oxigênio e muito menos alimentos para sobreviver mais do que algumas semanas... Eu... sinto muito, Cas. Você abriu mão de tanta coisa para nos salvar e eu... tinha que estragar tudo.”

                “Não fale assim, Dean. Não acredito...”

                “Eu errei, Cas, eu não fui capaz de fazer o que se esperava de mim. Eu sou um fracasso e agora vou causar a morte de todos nós. Não adiantou nada o seu sacrifício!”

                Castiel levantou a mão para alcançar o ombro do homem derrotado à sua frente, mas este, com um gesto impaciente, levantou-se e saiu, afastando-se em direção ao deck inferior. Castiel respirou fundo e fitou o espaço do lado de fora.

*****

                 Castiel ficou na mesma posição, sentado na poltrona da ponte de comando por um longo tempo. Quem o visse assim, imóvel, a respiração quase imperceptível, teria a impressão de que estava adormecido. Na verdade, encontrava-se em contato com a mente do outro ocupante daquele corpo, o seu autêntico proprietário. A comunhão dos dois era profunda e os debates, intensos. Ao abrir os olhos, sabia o que fazer.

*****

                Os passos leves de Castiel ressoaram pelo compartimento de carga. Descera a escada e buscava o capitão.

                Encontrou-o encolhido atrás de um grande contêiner encostado à parede mais ao fundo do depósito. Castiel se aproximou aos poucos, temendo uma reação abrupta de Dean.  

                Sentou-se às suas costas, encostando-se à parede.

                “Dean...” Chamou calmamente. Não houve resposta.

                “Dean...” Repetiu o chamado. Nada. Levantou a mão e tocou o ombro do homem que evitava seu olhar.

                Um gesto brusco afastou sua mão. Dean levantou-se rapidamente e subiu as escadas.

                Castiel respirou calmamente, como se revisasse um plano bem calculado. Levantou e o seguiu.

                Encontrou-o na cozinha, sentado à mesa, os braços cruzados sobre o tampo, escondendo a cabeça entre eles.

                Castiel sentou na outra banqueta, diante dele. Desta vez, não proferiu palavra. Contava com a impaciência de Dean para que reagisse.

                Não precisou esperar muito. Dentro de poucos minutos o capitão levantou a cabeça e lhe deu um olhar ressentido. Castiel encontrou insegurança, raiva, medo, desprezo por si mesmo naqueles olhos. Procurava por mais e quando finalmente encontrou o que buscava, falou:

                “Dean, eu sinto muito que você acredite que a responsabilidade pelo que acontece recaia sobre os seus ombros...”

                O interlocutor abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi silenciado por uma mão que se elevava de modo imperativo.

                “Se eu não tivesse excedido meus poderes e interferido na situação no momento em que o fiz, o resultado seria outro. Sinto ter prolongado o seu sofrimento, quando o final de sua existência teria chegado sem dor, seria um simples deslizar para o esquecimento... Ou o acidente poderia ter sido apenas uma possibilidade nunca materializada. Mas não...”

                Dean olhava para ele, mesmerizado diante da atitude assertiva de Castiel.

                “Mas não pude... Tenho que lhe fazer uma confissão, Dean. Uma confissão muito grave. Temo que não possa me perdoar.”

                Ficou calado por um instante antes de continuar:

                “Ao perceber que os destroços do meteoro desviados atingiriam sua nave, a princípio assumi a postura que de mim era esperada. A de observador imparcial. Entretanto, ao aproximar-me do Impala fui tomado por uma curiosidade intensa. Não consegui refrear o impulso de penetrar a nave e conhecer suas particularidades. Em frações de segundo acessei suas informações por intermédio do computador central, ficando a par de seu destino, seu objetivo, quem a ocupava. Desloquei-me através dos painéis e espaços internos observando cada detalhe. Fiquei surpreso com a engenhosidade de sua espécie, apesar de seu óbvio estado de subdesenvolvimento – sinto muito, Dean, mas era assim que eu percebia as coisas então – e continuei estudando o ambiente. Para o fim de minha exploração deixei a área da nave onde verifiquei a presença de vida. Ao adentrar o aposento, fui atingido violentamente por... Por algo com que nunca havia feito contato. O impacto foi tão profundo que me deixou completamente impotente. Minhas funções superiores entraram em suspensão e eu não sei quanto tempo se passou.”

                Dean meneava a cabeça, tentando descobrir o que poderia ter atingido o alienígena de forma tão fulminante, mesmo em seu estado energético, que sabia ser de uma natureza muito evoluída. Não havia nada naquela nave capaz de tal feito...

                “Percebe, Dean, que a responsabilidade não é sua?” Mas não, Dean não compreendia.

                “Recorde que lhe disse que não fui capaz de evitar o impacto do meteoro. Não fui inteiramente honesto com você então. O que encontrei ali, naquele ambiente tão insignificante a meu ver, tinha exercido tal poder sobre mim que impedira que eu agisse a tempo. Quando tomei conhecimento de tudo a respeito desta embarcação, passou a ser minha intenção pulverizar os destroços antes que a atingissem, mas... o momento passou enquanto estive inerte, à mercê de uma força muito superior à minha. Desesperado pelo resultado de minhas ações, tentei recuperar o que era possível. A matéria era simples de reparar, mas... o imaterial estava além de minhas possibilidades.”

                 Dean continuava olhando para ele, tentando compreender, mas não era capaz de interromper o monólogo de Castiel com suas questões.

                “Abdiquei, então, de minha natureza como a conhecera até ali, em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar uma das preciosas vidas a bordo. Não podia prever, então, que a extensão dos danos era muito mais ampla do que imaginava. Tudo o que aconteceu depois é resultado de minhas ações impensadas, Dean. Você não deve se sentir responsável. Eu sou o culpado por estarmos nesta situação sem saída.”

                O rosto de Dean demonstrava confusão. Não podia entender. Ele tinha que perguntar.

                “Cas, não entendo. Nada há nesta nave capaz de fazer frente a você. Nunca houve. Não entendo o que o atingiu quando penetrou a câmara...”

                Castiel o encarou e o olhar que Dean recebeu veio permeado de dor.

                “Quando entrei naquele quarto... me deparei com você. Você atraiu minha atenção imediatamente. Mas não se engane, não foi a visão de seu corpo que capturou minha mente. Você possui um magnetismo superior, Dean. Sua presença irradia uma luz tão brilhante que nada mais pude fazer do que me aproximar e me banhar nela... Toquei sua mente, então, buscando a fonte daquele poder descomunal. E o que encontrei me fez ficar totalmente  à sua mercê.”

                Dean não encontrava palavras para responder. Ofegava, balançando a cabeça em negação.

                “Sim, Dean. Eu encontrei você. A luz nasce no cerne de seu ser e é fruto de sua natureza mais profunda. Você é um homem desprendido, generoso, belíssimo em sua essência. Nunca encontrei nada semelhante em minha longa existência.”

                “Não, não, isso não é verdade” soluçou. “Por que mente para mim, Cas?”

                “Deixe-me mostrar a você.” E aproximou dois dedos de sua mão direita da testa de Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

_Azul._

_Tudo azul._

_Azul, entidade viva e vibrante. Energia pura na imensidão do espaço._

_Espaço._

_Infinito._

_O som das galáxias, movimento eterno, caminho perfeitamente programado._

_Propósito cristalino._

_Força._

_Energia e matéria em comunhão._

_Liberdade._

_Limitações._

_O Bem._

_Aceitação._

_Existir._

_Estar._

_Ser._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Distúrbio._

_Insignificante._

_Infinitesimal distúrbio._

_Atenção._

_Curiosidade._

_Compulsão._

_Conhecimento._

_Conhecimento. Conhecimento..._

_._

_._

_._

_Luz._

_Luz.Luz._

_Luz.Luz. Luz. Luz_

_Luzluzluzuzluzuzluz..._

_LUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZLUZ..._


	12. Chapter 12

                Dean voltou a si. Estava tonto e quase escorregou da banqueta para o chão. Castiel o segurou, as mãos fortes em torno de seus ombros.

                “Cas...” murmurou “O quê...”

                “Calma, Dean, respire fundo. Quer deitar um pouco?”

                “Não, não... só... preciso de um minuto.” Dean ofegava. “É muita... coisa para processar.”

                “James também me disse que era difícil assimilar algumas coisas. Percebo que nossas maneiras de interagir com o que nos rodeia é muito diversa. Mas acho que tenho uma percepção um pouco diferente agora.”

                “O que... quer dizer?”

                “Oh... Ver, ouvir, sentir por intermédio do corpo de James... Pensei que seria... restritivo, de alguma forma. Mas o que penso agora é que... é apenas outra maneira, mais básica, talvez, mas... muito interessante. Rica. E muito potente, às vezes.”

                “Potente? Como?”

                “Hmmm... Bem...” parou por um instante, como se refletisse. “Quando eu...” começou, parecendo inseguro, os olhos desviando para longe. “A-ham... Quando eu...” Parou outra vez. Olhou para Dean, que esperava, curioso. “...ouvi o Concerto Brandemburgo número 3, por exemplo. Música não me atingiria da mesma forma em minha forma original, mas quando a ouço agora... é muito mais do que apenas uma vibração. Ela... tem _alma_... representa sentimentos e sensações com as quais posso me relacionar... agora que tenho as memórias de James para basear minhas conclusões.”

                “James gosta dessa música, ele a escolheu para despertar... Você gosta dela... porque ele gosta? Você assimilou... todos os... gostos e interesses dele?”

                “Não. Há coisas que sei que ele não gosta e eu... aprecio. Também tenho minhas opiniões...” olhou para Dean e ele, por um momento pensou se o outro demonstrava realmente estar brincando com ele. “Por exemplo... aquela música que você escolheu para despertar. Ele odeia, mas eu gosto. O cantor tem um modo peculiar de cantar.”

 

                “Cara, James odeia Zeppelin? Eu devia ter desconfiado!”

                Castiel, ao contrário do que Dean esperava deu um pequeno sorriso.

                “Ele se ressente com sua declaração, é bom que fique sabendo.”

                “Desculpe, desculpe! Eu pensei que ele estivesse dormindo...”

                “Certas coisas chegam até ele de qualquer maneira.”

                Dean olhou para ele mais uma vez, tentando entender o tipo de simbiose que havia entre eles. Não conseguia imaginar como seria.     Lembrou-se do que vivenciara brevemente durante o toque da mente de Castiel.

                “Cas, eu... preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa.” Mas parecia não saber articular a pergunta.

                “Sim, Dean, pergunte o que desejar.”

                “Você realmente... ficou...” _como diria isso sem soar pretensioso?_

                Cas continuava olhando para ele com uma expressão expectante.

                “Fui... eu... mesmo a... o motivo de sua distração?”

                “Sim, não ficou bastante claro?”

                “Não sei... mas então... eu é que preciso... pedir desculpas. Causei essa... bagunça toda.” Sua eterna tendência de se sentir responsável por tudo o fazia ver as coisas assim.

                Castiel se abaixou em frente a ele e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos:  

                “Não, Dean, não pense assim. Eu tenho é que... lhe agradecer.” E seus lábios encontraram os de Dean, levemente, num beijo suave e casto. “As pessoas muitas vezes agradecem assim, não é?”

                Dean pigarreou e disse, enquanto o outro se afastava: “Às vezes... Depende...”

                “Depende? De quê?”

                “Pergunte para James”, disse, levantando e saindo depressa. “Eu tenho... tenho que ir ao banheiro... Com licença.”

                Castiel continuou agachado, no mesmo lugar, franzindo a testa. Depois de alguns momentos seu rosto relaxou e exibiu um grande sorriso.

*****

                Dean entrou no banheiro e umedeceu o rosto. Estava queimando. Tocou os lábios com os dedos trêmulos.

                Dizer que estava confuso era minimizar a situação. Nunca se sentira assim. Sua atração por James era coisa que tinha tentado esquecer desde que soubera que Castiel estava compartilhando sua consciência. Mas agora que sabia como Castiel tinha sido afetado por ele... por sua “luz”... isso era... algo muito além do que ousava acreditar.

                No momento, havia duas entidades diferentes dentro daquele corpo. Dean não sabia como se relacionar com o fato. Ele se sentia atraído pelo corpo de Novak... mas... também pela personalidade de Castiel.

                Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir. Este dia trouxera com ele uma gama de emoções com as quais tinha dificuldade de lidar. Expectativa do resultado positivo, decepção... Medo. Tristeza. Alegria ao reencontrar Novak... não, Castiel... ambos? Já não sabia mais. Surpresa... Dúvida. E o que mais? Não ousava colocar em palavras as outras emoções que aquele contato mental havia suscitado nele.

                Precisava de um tempo sozinho. Precisava pensar. Mas o que fazer se estavam os dois confinados neste pequeno espaço?

                Abriu a porta cautelosamente. Saiu para o corredor. Castiel não estava mais na cozinha. Encontrou-o sentado em sua cama com o datapad de Novak nas mãos. Estava lendo, entretido.

                “Cas, eu... preciso de um pouco de exercício. Vou ficar um pouco lá embaixo, OK?”

                “Certo. Vou ficar aqui, lendo. James tem uma coleção muito interessante de poemas.”

                “Poemas, heim?” Tudo bem, Castiel gostava de poesia... Ele não ia pensar nisso agora. Precisava se focar em descobrir algum jeito de lidar com a situação da nave, da viagem... E de entender o que sentia.


	13. Chapter 13

                Dean subiu a escada, encharcado de suor. Havia corrido na esteira pelo tempo que conseguira e então tentou o simulador de esqui por alguns minutos. Estava exausto. Suas panturrilhas pareciam estalar com o esforço de subir os degraus.

                Chegando ao andar superior secou a testa no macacão que trazia nas mãos, o tendo despido nos primeiros minutos de corrida. Sua camiseta se grudava ao torso.  

                Castiel estava na porta da cozinha e o recebeu com um sorriso. Dean achava que ele estava mais expressivo. Seria impressão?

                “Fiz o jantar. Escolhi a sopa de lentilha de novo, já que você pareceu gostar dela.”

                “Obrigado, Cas... Preciso ir... tomar uma ducha antes.”

                “Ducha? A nave tem ducha?” Perguntou Castiel.

                “Modo de dizer. Vou encarar o chuveiro sônico. Quisera eu ter uma ducha... ou uma banheira...”

                “Você vai ter que me mostrar como isso funciona. Acho que James nunca usou chuveiro sônico.”

                Dean olhou para Cas. Ele tinha certeza que esta não era a primeira viagem interestelar de Novak. Como é que não sabia usar o chuveiro sônico?

                “Tudo bem, Cas, quando quiser... é só me dizer. Deixe-me ir antes que o jantar esfrie.”

                Entrou no banheiro e se despiu rapidamente. A roupa foi para o compartimento específico. Entrou no cilindro onde ficava o chuveiro e fechou-o ao seu redor, deslizando a porta. Apertou a tecla que iniciava o procedimento. Ondas sônicas o envolveram, eliminando toda a sujeira pela vibração de alta frequência. Dean daria qualquer coisa por um banho de verdade. Imaginou-se deitado em uma grande banheira, a água quente e relaxante, o perfume do sabonete... Talvez a companhia de alguém, já que estava imaginando. Hummm, quem sabe... Tentou pensar em uma de suas antigas conquistas – havia muitas, ainda que os relacionamentos não tivessem ido muito longe – e apesar de querer pensar em Jo ou em Cassie, sua mente o levava sempre de volta a Novak saindo da água como um deus grego... _Maldito sonho!_

                Desligou rapidamente o chuveiro e saiu, antes que seu corpo resolvesse tomar alguma atitude. Afinal, Castiel o estava esperando para jantar.

                Pegou uma toalha umedecida somente para passar no rosto. Precisava se barbear. Castiel parecia gostar mais... _Quando é que o que Castiel pensa passou a ser meu parâmetro de comportamento?_ Pensou irritado. E lembrou subitamente que Castiel devia ter feito a barba enquanto ele tinha ficado lá embaixo, porque estava...

                Dean passou a mão pelo rosto. Inspirou algumas vezes e abriu a porta para sair, só para perceber que estava nu e não havia trazido roupa para trocar. Paciência. Castiel já o tinha visto despido antes. E esse pensamento lhe causou um arrepio. Tomou coragem e avançou pelo corredor. Felizmente não havia ninguém ali além de Garth, que ainda estava em hibernação. Pegou um par de boxers pretos e os vestiu. Pensou que precisariam começar a racionar os alimentos e a água. E roupas.

                Terminou de se vestir e encontrou seu jantar sobre a mesa. Castiel havia esperado para comer com ele. Era estranhamente reconfortante. Como se fossem... _Não, não eram nada mais do que companheiros de viagem_. Ainda que Cas tivesse... _se banhado em sua luz_ , como dissera.

                “Tem razão, Dean, esta sopa é muito melhor que a lasanha e os shakes.”

                “Vamos ter que calcular o quanto podemos comer por dia, Cas. E beber. Depois que terminarmos aqui vou verificar nossa situação. Não parece boa, mas podemos tentar alguma coisa. Pode haver algum planeta ou lua na área onde possamos pousar.”

                Castiel o ouviu em silêncio.

                “O problema maior é que não sabemos que estamos próximos ou não do limite do espaço mapeado.”

                “Isso facilitaria as coisas, não?” respondeu Novak, pensativo. “Seria tão fácil se eu pudesse...”

                “Pudesse o quê?”

                “Se eu pudesse tomar minha forma original. Talvez não fosse necessário muito tempo fora do corpo. Mas temo que Novak vá sofrer com isso...”

                “Você pode deixar o corpo? Por que não me disse isso antes?”

                “Bem, poder, posso. Mas não sobreviverei muito tempo longe dele. Minha energia parece ter ficado dependente da matéria. Quanto mais tempo habitar o corpo de Novak, menos tempo poderei sobreviver longe dele.”

                “Hummm... e quanto tempo estima que poderia ficar fora... agora?”  
                “Não sei. Talvez uma hora ou duas. Seria o suficiente?”

                Dean pensou. Detestava a ideia de que Castiel ou Novak sofressem. Mas havia melhores possibilidades se pudessem ter ideia de onde estavam.

                “Você já tentou sair?”

                “Não, mas acredito ser possível. Posso fazer uma tentativa, se quiser, só para experimentar.”

                “Não vai haver danos a nenhum de vocês dois?”

                “Só terei certeza tentando.” Fechou os olhos e imediatamente uma luz azul começou a verter de sua boca aberta. Ela começou a crescer em tamanho e muito rapidamente se tornou uma massa energética mais alta do que Dean. Este olhava mesmerizado, a cor sendo exatamente a mesma que Castiel lhe mostrara durante a união de suas mentes. E, coincidentemente, a mesma dos olhos de Novak.

                Uma projeção similar a um tentáculo avançou em sua direção e tocou sua testa.

                _“Tudo bem, Dean, não há problemas. Acho que podemos tentar. Vou sair da nave e verificar nosso entorno. Não demorarei muito.”_ O pensamento se formou na mente de Dean sem palavras, mas ele o entendeu ainda assim.

                “Cas, espere...” mas era tarde. A grande mancha azul brilhante já se expandira para fora da nave.

                Novak permanecia sentado e Dean percebeu que abria lentamente os olhos.

                “Dean...”

                “James. Como se sente?”

                “Fraco. Sozinho” E sorriu debilmente.

                “Você não deveria estar... sei lá, meditando ou qualquer coisa assim?”

                “Castiel já sabe que vou morrer, ainda assim... não deixa de tentar. Mas não há maneira de voltar atrás agora. E eu sou grato por isso.”

                “Grato? Por quê?”

                “Bem... Quando embarquei nesta nave com destino à colônia, eu... sabia que nunca retornaria. Estava doente, Dean. Tinha uma rara moléstia genética e meu tempo de vida era limitado a alguns meses. Pensei em ser útil o quanto pudesse e depois morrer e ser sepultado bem longe de Oberon.”

                “Você disse que _tinha_ uma rara moléstia...”

                “Sim, isso mesmo. Tinha. Castiel curou o meu corpo. Não há mais nada de errado com ele. Mas minha mente, minha alma, não tem cura.”

                Dean olhava para ele, sério.

                “Cas lhe contou que eu tinha irmãos, não é?” Dean balançou a cabeça, concordando.

                “Éramos cinco irmãos. Pertencíamos a uma família muito unida. Quando nossos pais faleceram decidimos explorar a galáxia, todos juntos. A ideia de nos separarmos naquele momento crítico não nos agradava. Meu irmão mais velho, Michael era engenheiro e projetou uma nave para nós. Planejamos com muito cuidado nossa jornada. Terminaria na Colônia Terrestre 859-EC. Sim, Dean, nosso destino era o mesmo desta nave. Mas pareço fadado a nunca alcançá-lo.” Inspirou fundo antes de continuar.

                “Infelizmente, meu diagnóstico ficou conhecido pouco antes da nossa partida. Eles quiseram cancelar os planos, já que as autoridades não permitiriam que eu tomasse parte da viagem depois de saberem de minha doença. Mas eu insisti que fossem, mesmo sabendo que poderia nunca mais vê-los. Eu pensei que quando regressassem eu já tivesse morrido, mas... o destino quis diferente.”

                Dean observou enquanto seu rosto espelhava o sofrimento que sentia.

                “A nave explodiu no lançamento. Falha no projeto. Morreram todos instantaneamente. Que ironia terem morrido os irmãos saudáveis e o doente ter sobrevivido, não?”

                O silêncio reinou na cozinha por vários minutos, até que Dean se armasse de coragem e perguntasse:

                “Não há maneira de você sobreviver?”

                “Não tenho mais vontade de viver. Só penso em reencontrar minha família, se isso for possível, não sei... Nada mais importa. Mas Castiel tem motivos para continuar existindo. Ele é... curioso, cheio de vida. Ele quer saber mais sobre a condição humana. Ele... está apaixonado... pela condição humana. Não tenho coragem de ser o causador de sua desilusão. Vou partir e deixar que viva. Ele é um ser especial.”

                “Sim, ele é...” e se perguntou como poderia expressar em uma única palavra o que era Castiel. “... único” disse, por fim. Mas o que gostaria de ter dito nem mesmo podia admitir para si mesmo.


	14. Chapter 14

 

                 Pouco mais de uma hora se passou antes do retorno de Castiel. Novak havia permanecido na cozinha com Dean, que olhava para ele preocupado. Seu rosto parecia vincado por novas rugas, os olhos definitivamente sem o brilho habitual.

                Quando Castiel voltou, alojou-se no corpo de Novak com a mesma facilidade com que saíra. Dean ficou aguardando uma modificação radical no semblante do homem de cabelos escuros, mas surpreendeu-se quando a diferença foi pequena.

                “Cas, você... você está bem?”

                “Sim, Dean, apenas... sinto-me drenado. Necessitarei de um tempo para me recuperar antes de poder tentar novamente.”

                “Tentar novamente? Mas você nem bem voltou...”

                “Penso que na próxima tentativa teremos melhores resultados. Já comecei a catalogar o espaço próximo e acredito que poderei, com o auxílio do conhecimento de Novak do seu sistema cartográfico construir um modelo para basearmos nossas ações posteriores. Deixe-me... nós dois... recuperarmo-nos um pouco.”

                “Venha. Novak não quis, mas vocês vão deitar um pouco. Sem discussão.”

                Castiel aquiesceu, deixando-se puxar para o quarto. Dean observou enquanto deitava lentamente, o rosto demonstrando grande cansaço.

                “Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?” Perguntou Dean, ansioso, puxando o cobertor sobre Castiel.

                “James está dormindo, mas minha mente está muito desperta... Você poderia... ler um pouco para mim?”

                “Claro, onde está o _datapad_?” Castiel apontou para o compartimento na parede.

                “Bem... o que gostaria que eu lesse?” Disse, tocando na tela, buscando o ícone da biblioteca.

                “Qualquer coisa. Você escolhe.”

                Dean pigarreou e observou as escolhas que tinha. Cas tinha dito que gostava de poesia, como Novak. Bem, escolheria uma delas, então, e abriu a subpasta onde estavam estocadas, separadas por autor.

                “Emily Dickinson está bem?”

                “A-hã... A que escolher.”

                Dean respirou fundo e com a voz denotando alguma insegurança começou:

          _“Esperança é a coisa com penas/Esperança é a coisa com penas/_ _Que se empoleira na alma/E canta um som sem palavras_ _/_ _E nunca, mas nunca, pára,/E mais doce é ouvido no vendaval;_ _/_ _E dura precisa ser a tempestade/_ _Que poderia desanimar o passarinho/_ _Que mantém aquecidos a tantos./_ _Já o ouvi nas terras mais geladas/_ _E nos mares mais estranhos,/_ _Entretanto nunca, mesmo no desespero,/_ _Ele pediu uma migalha a mim. (*)”_ _  
_

                O capitão engoliu em seco, encabulado. “Ah, não sei ler como devia... Nem sei se compreendo o que quer dizer por completo.”

                “A poesia é... percebo... algo que cada um tem que trazer para dentro de si e amalgamar com suas próprias experiências. A sensibilidade molda o prazer que se tem com ela.”

                Dean olhou para ele, ali deitado. Pensou em dizer algo, mas não havia nada que considerasse adequado. Passando o dedo pela tela perguntou: “Continuo?”

                “Sim, Dean, se não for pedir demais.”

                “O que quiser, Cas... O que precisar.”

*****

                Algumas horas depois estavam os dois debruçados sobre a tela cartográfica, adicionando os dados trazidos por Castiel. Havia muita coisa para catalogar, mas Dean ainda não parecia estar seguro de onde se encontravam.

                “Terei que ir novamente, Dean. Cada vez irei um pouco mais longe. Temos que descobrir algo.”

                “Mas você disse que... a cada vez sofreria mais. Os dois sofreriam. Valerá a pena?”

                “Tenho que tentar, Dean. Por nós três.”

                Diante disso, o capitão baixou a cabeça e pediu:

                “Amanhã, então, OK? Descanse mais um pouco hoje, vamos jantar e dormir.”

                “Eu gostaria de tomar aquela ducha sônica. Você poderia me ajudar?”

                “Ah, claro, tinha esquecido disso. Venha, vou mostrar como fazer.”

                Chegando ao banheiro, Dean se deslocou para o cilindro do chuveiro e o abriu. Voltou-se para Castiel para lhe explicar o que fazer e se deparou com o companheiro de viagem tirando a camiseta. Engoliu em seco. Era isso o que temia. Sua atração por Novak, ou por Castiel, não podia mais precisar, só aumentava com o passar do tempo. Ele estava completamente à mercê dos sentimentos que aqueles dois suscitavam nele. Isso não era nada bom. Se precisasse ajudar Castiel depois da morte de Novak... como faria? Não parecia justo nem correto aproveitar-se de um ser que era como um recém-nascido. Mesmo que fosse muito antigo, nesta nova vida era um iniciante, merecia conhecer tanta coisa antes de ter um relacionamento com alguém, especialmente se esse alguém fosse uma pessoa como Dean. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Castiel já tinha se despido por completo, com a maior naturalidade.

                Dean se curvou e juntou as roupas, colocando-as no lugar adequado. Desviava o olhar do corpo perfeito do agrônomo.

                "Cas... a-ham... Olhe, clique aqui para ligar e... aqui para desligar. Permaneça sobre este círculo, é a área de maior ação do ultra-som. Em poucos minutos estará..."

                 Parou ao sentir a mão de Cas tocando a sua no fecho da porta.

                 "Você... poderia cortar um pouco o meu cabelo depois? Não pareço conseguir ajeitar o cabelo como deveria... James está um pouco desgostoso com isso."

                 "Se... se quiser assim. Mais tarde, ok? Vamos jantar primeiro."

                 "Sim, Dean, mais tarde, então."

*****

                Castiel apareceu na cozinha pouco depois. Vestia um moletom folgado e uma camiseta branca. Os cabelos estavam mais revoltos do que nunca e Dean sentiu um súbito desejo de afastar uma mecha de sua testa. No último instante se refreou. Aquilo seria inapropriado. Por um instante pensou ter visto a tristeza passar de relance pelo olhar do outro homem.

                “Cas, sente e coma. Precisamos colocar você logo na cama.”

                “Eu não sou um inválido, Dean, só fiquei um pouco cansado. Vou me recuperar em breve, não se preocupe.”   

                Comeram em silêncio, Dean não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Seu confronto com o que sentia por Castiel causara nele um grande impacto e sabia que mais tarde teria que ficar bem perto dele para poder cortar seus cabelos, como pedira. Era uma situação que preferiria evitar, mas não havia jeito de negar isso a ele sem ter que dar algum motivo razoável. E não havia nada, a não ser sua irracional atração por ele. Isso não tencionava revelar.

                Após a limpeza da mesa, dirigiram-se ao quarto. Dean o instruiu a sentar na cama, enquanto iria pegar a tesoura e uma toalha. Encontrou Cas obedientemente sentado aguardando. Seu olhar era absolutamente tranquilo, em contraste com o estado agitado do homem sardento.

                O capitão se perguntou como seria a melhor maneira de fazer aquilo. Quanto antes começasse, antes estaria livre. Colocou a toalha envolvendo seus ombros, para aparar os cabelos que fosse cortando.

                Levantou os olhos para a massa de cabelos escuros. Pareciam macios e Dean ardia por tocá-los há tanto tempo... Agora que podia fazê-lo, hesitava. Temia a proximidade. Temia não poder se controlar.

                Castiel continuava olhando para ele, expectante.

                Dean puxou os cabelos da testa, levemente. Eram sedosos, longos. Como tinha vontade de puxá-los de leve enquanto...  Não. _Foco,_ lembrou a si mesmo. Passou seus dedos por eles, verificando o comprimento.

                “Como quer que eu corte?”

                “Não sei, penso que como... James os tinha quando se conheceram em Oberon?”

                Dean lembrou que mesmo então, com os cabelos curtos, o topo tinha estado bagunçado pelos constantes ventos de sua lua natal.

                “OK. Fique assim parado para que eu possa...” E notou que Cas estava meio alto sentado assim na cama. Decidiu começar por trás, onde era mais fácil se esconder dos olhares fixos do outro homem.

                Lentamente foi relaxando. Era uma atividade que executara muitas vezes, cortando os cabelos do pai e do irmão em suas viagens no passado. Uma onda de saudade varreu seus pensamentos e ele se sentiu muito só.

                Moveu-se para a frente de Castiel. Este abriu um pouco as pernas para que Dean se colocasse ali e pudesse continuar cortando. Inseguro, ficou na ponta dos pés para poder esticar as mechas mais longas para cima. Diante de tanta tensão, desequilibrou-se um pouco, apoiando-se, sem querer em uma das coxas cobertas pelo moletom. Era quente e firme sob sua mão.

                Seus olhos encontraram os do homem moreno por um segundo. Tentando compor-se, voltou a ficar na ponta dos pés e então... Castiel segurou sua cintura com as duas mãos.

                Dean quase engasgou diante do toque, mas tentou disfarçar. Seu coração parecia estar batendo tão alto que ele tinha certeza que o outro o estava escutando. Evitando olhar para o rosto de Cas, terminou de cortar o topete. Pousou a tesoura no colchão e deu mais alguns puxões de leve para arrumar o penteado, como lembrava dele de tantos meses antes.

                As mãos fortes de Castiel não deixavam o local onde o apoiavam e Dean se comprazia naquele toque que, sabia, não deveria receber.

                Apoiando os pés inteiramente no chão novamente, disse: “Pronto. Espero... que goste”, tentando imediatamente se afastar.

                Castiel tinha outros planos, entretanto. Continuou segurando Dean firme no lugar. Dean lutava entre o que a razão lhe dizia e o que o corpo pedia. Sentia o pênis começar a reagir, contra sua vontade.

                Os olhos azuis pousaram nos seus e decididamente ali ficaram. Dean não sabia o que fazer. Castiel respirava calmamente, enquanto bebia a visão do rosto afogueado, as feições ansiosas. Finalmente falou:

                “Dean... por que teme ficar perto de mim?”

                “Quem disse... que tenho medo de ficar perto de você?”

                “Você se esquiva sempre que pode. Espero que saiba que não lhe desejo nenhum mal. Jamais faria nada para machucá-lo.”

                “É... que... eu sei. Mas essa proximidade...”

                Os olhos de Cas desceram de seu rosto, encontrando o volume novo que se formara em sua virilha.

                “Afeta você... sexualmente? É isso?” E o encarou novamente. Parecia genuinamente curioso.

                “Não... deveria. Mas muitos meses se passaram desde que...”

                “Você teve relações sexuais? Esse é o problema?”

                Dean interpretou isso como a curiosidade de uma criança, pela primeira vez em contato com os fatos da vida.

                “Sim... os hormônios...” tentou começar a explicar, mas Cas o interrompeu, dizendo com um pequeno sorriso:

                “Entendo o papel dos hormônios, Dean. Não esqueça que conheço a sua fisiologia. O que quero saber é... _Este corpo_ afeta você? Ele... desperta o seu desejo?”

                Dean se sentiu encurralado. Como poderia explicar isso a ele?

                “Bem, sim... e não... Você me perguntou uma vez se... era norma os seres humanos se sentirem atraídos por ambos os sexos e então... me perguntou se eu gostava... de torta. A verdade, Cas, é que... como Novak, eu também gosto... tanto de homens como de mulheres.”

                “Hum, entendo. Não tem nada a ver com o fato de ser o corpo de James. É apenas um... corpo atraente?”

                “Sim... ele é atraente.” E dizendo isso, desviou os olhos para longe.

                “Sinto tê-lo feito se sentir constrangido. Penso que agora é a hora em que você se retira para cuidar do assunto... solitariamente?”

                Dean não esperava isso. Seus olhos voltaram para o rosto de Cas instantaneamente.

                “A não ser que... você queira... minha ajuda.” Disse, Castiel, baixinho.

                A respiração de Dean engasgou e ele sentiu que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas as mãos em sua cintura continuavam firmes. Quando percebeu, Castiel tinha chegado mais perto e ele pode sentir seu hálito. Era fresco, o aroma o do creme dental.

                Entregando-se ao seu desejo, inclinou a cabeça e se deixou beijar por Castiel. Este beijo começou exatamente como o anterior, superficial, mas em poucos instantes Dean sentiu a língua de Castiel lamber o seu lábio inferior, gentil, mas insistente. As mãos em sua cintura afrouxaram e começaram a subir por suas costas. Por um momento Dean se deixou ficar ali, envolvido pelo calor daquele corpo desejável, deixando-se levar por sua mais profunda necessidade. Entretanto, seu senso de decência tomou conta de suas ações e ele se afastou, empurrando os ombros de Castiel.

                “Não... não posso fazer isso. Desculpe.” E saiu apressado, deixando Castiel sozinho no recinto.

                Castiel tinha um olhar confuso no rosto. Fechou os olhos, como se refletisse. Entrou em contato com James Novak. Queria entender. _Precisava entender_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Emily Dickinson, tradução de Luiz Felipe Coelho
> 
>  
> 
> Hope is the thing with feathers
> 
> Hope is the thing with feathers  
> That perches in the soul,  
> And sings the tune without the words,  
> And never stops at all,
> 
> And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
> And sore must be the storm  
> That could abash the little bird  
> That kept so many warm.
> 
> I've heard it in the chillest land,  
> And on the strangest sea;  
> Yet, never, in extremity,  
> It asked a crumb of me.


	15. Chapter 15

                Dean não voltou para dormir no quarto. Uma poltrona na ponte e um cobertor tiveram que ser o suficiente. Ele não tinha condições para encarar Castiel no momento.

                Pela manhã, preparou os dois shakes habituais. Sentou-se à mesa e esperou. Quando Cas entrou, parecendo encabulado, empurrou o copo em sua direção, fazendo sinal para que se sentasse. O silêncio, entretanto, permanecia pesado no ambiente. Coube a Castiel rompê-lo:

                “Estou indo. Volto logo. Cuide de James.” E se destacou do corpo, partindo rumo ao exterior da nave, não dando oportunidade de Dean objetar.

                “Cas... espere...” disse Dean, mas era tarde.

                “Bom... dia... Dean.” Era James. Seu semblante estava ainda mais exausto que no dia anterior.

                Dean respirou fundo e observando o estado do outro decidiu não levantar o assunto do beijo. Mas ele não ia ser poupado de discutir esse assunto.

                “Eu... preciso... lhe pedir desculpas... Castiel está muito envergonhado... mas ele é... curioso. Quer saber... mais. E eu... posso ter... incentivado... sem querer. Por favor... ele não vai mais tomar... essas atitudes com relação... a você.”

                Dean o olhou, o rosto franzido, misto de vergonha e confusão, mas não respondeu nada. Não sabia o que dizer.

                “Cuide dele, Dean... Quando eu me for. Ele... precisa de um guia. Por favor... faça isso por ele.” E começou a ofegar e a tossir, obrigando o capitão a levantar-se e levá-lo de volta para a cama.

                “Cuide dele... por favor... quando... eu não estiver mais... aqui.” Disse, recostando-se, parecendo muito cansado para continuar.

                Dean se sentou em sua cama e o observou por um longo tempo.

*****

                Castiel voltou e imediatamente tirou James da cama para sentar-se frente ao novo mapa que estavam construindo. O outro homem tentou impedi-lo, mas Castiel estava decidido. Quando Dean viu o porquê, percebeu a excitação do alienígena.

                “Pode ser uma rota comercial, Dean. Há traços de radiação perceptíveis e são compatíveis com cargueiros de origem humana.”

                “Tão fora assim da zona mapeada? Pode ser muita coisa, traficantes, exploradores mal-intencionados... Mas não vamos olhar os dentes, não é?”

                “Dentes? O que quer dizer com isso?”

                “Não conhece essa expressão? James não lhe explicou?”

                “James está... impossibilitado no momento. Ele está... se afastando aos poucos. Sinto que não ficará muito mais tempo conosco e...” interrompeu-se, denotando um pesar do qual Dean não imaginou o outro ser capaz.

                “Se você, digamos, parasse de abandonar seu corpo...”

                “Ele já me deixou claro o que deseja. Devo honrar minha promessa e continuar com meu trabalho. Mas não posso deixar de sentir que... ele deixará um vazio imenso.” Disse, baixando a cabeça, em um gesto surpreendentemente humano.

                Dean tinha percebido o quanto o alienígena Castiel tinha se modificado desde o contato com o humano que o acolhera. O quanto se parecia mais e mais com o homem James Novak, ainda que mantivesse suas peculiaridades.

                “Bem, sentiremos sua falta. Mas você tem razão. Temos que continuar, ou o sacrifício de vocês dois será em vão. Agora... temos que conversar sobre a nossa situação. Ontem à noite...” e lançou um olhar encabulado a Cas “refiz os cálculos de consumo de oxigênio. Não são boas notícias...”

                Castiel o olhava, aguardando que continuasse.

                “Não sei se foi a colisão, se foi a situação anômala que vivemos... o que acontece é que estamos com um nível inferior ao esperado de oxigênio. Se continuarmos como estamos... Será o suficiente para... no máximo quatro dias.”

                “Quatro dias? Não sei se será o suficiente para...”

                “Faremos o que pudermos. Primeiro, vou selar o deck de carga e drenar o oxigênio que o preenche, estocando para nosso uso. Ganharemos algumas horas, por isso calculo que teremos quatro dias, um pouco mais, um pouco menos. Devemos também restringir nossos movimentos, de modo a economizar.”

                “Certo. E eu intensificarei as pesquisas extra-corpóreas.”

                Dean fez menção de se opor, mas Castiel estava irredutível. Decidiu sair novamente em seguida e investigar mais a fundo as trilhas radiativas.

                Pensando na situação como um todo, Dean resolveu tomar algumas atitudes que eram necessárias. Primeiro, transferiu todos os dados do novo mapa que estavam construindo para o datapad de Novak. Sentiu muito por fazê-lo, desde que teve que deletar parte da biblioteca. Procurou, no entanto, manter os arquivos de poesia, em respeito a Novak e Castiel. Deixou-o na cama, ao lado do agrônomo inconsciente, assim eles trabalhariam ali sem estresse físico extra para ele.

                Antes de selar o compartimento de carga, verificou a identificação de todos os contêineres, certificando-se de que continham as informações necessárias caso a nave fosse encontrada depois que perecessem. Separou as bagagens dos ocupantes, adicionando informações para o caso de terem que ser devolvidas à origem. Sentiu-se triste ao pensar na noiva que aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de Garth na colônia. Pelo menos iria tentar se certificar que ela soubesse o que acontecera e recebesse os seus pertences.

                Ao aproximar-se da bagagem de Novak percebeu que era pequena. Ele não percebera isso no embarque, mas agora sabia o motivo. Ele não tinha muito tempo à sua frente e decidira viajar leve. Isso também tocou o coração de Dean, que havia se afeiçoado de forma profunda por ele e por seu companheiro. Sentiu também que Castiel poderia não ter a oportunidade que Novak desejava para ele, que conhecesse a vida humana de forma mais ampla.

                Subiu a escada e selou o compartimento. Estavam confinados, daquele momento em diante, ao deck superior. Entrou na ponte e iniciou a emissão de um pedido padrão de socorro, desde que Castiel percebera poder haver tráfego de naves na região. Não o fizera antes como forma de poupar energia.

                Seguiu ao quarto e verificou as condições de Novak. Ele continuava inconsciente, mas estável. Dean desejou que Cas voltasse logo.

                Sentou-se, então, em sua cama com seu próprio _datapad_. Ele precisava deixar registrado o que acontecera nesta viagem anômala. Começou um arquivo técnico, onde explicitou todos os procedimentos tomados. Deixou-o em aberto para continuar adicionando informações posteriores.

                Por último, deixou o mais importante. Precisava relatar tudo ao irmão. Mesmo que o arquivo nunca fosse entregue a seu destinatário, precisava contar o que ocorrera. E decidiu não omitir nada. O que incluía - ainda que temesse falar sobre isso – seus sentimentos mais profundos.  Desejando privacidade, recolheu-se à ponte e começou a ditar sua história.


	16. Chapter 16

                Três dos quatro dias que lhes restavam foram gastos em um frenesi. Castiel saía do corpo o máximo possível, desejando ampliar a gama de informações que possuíam sobre o local onde se encontravam. Voltava exausto, mas trabalhava incessantemente, descansando apenas quando achava que tinha sido o suficiente. Dean pensava que estava se excedendo e pedia para que poupasse suas energias. Ele não o ouvia, apesar de tudo.

                Dean se dividia entre cuidar de James Novak e de Castiel - tanto quando estavam juntos quanto separados - e concluir o arquivo pessoal destinado a Sam. Cada vez menos tinha vontade de se alimentar, mas preparava refeições leves para que Novak mantivesse sua força. Castiel precisava dela.

                Quando adentraram o último período equivalente ao dia de Oberon, vinte e uma horas, Dean sentiu que tinham alcançado o limite. Assim que Castiel partiu no que sabiam ser sua derradeira expedição solitária de pesquisa fora da nave, Dean segurou o pulso de Novak para verificar seu batimento cardíaco. Ele não mais tinha se comunicado, com nenhum dos dois, parecendo ter se recolhido em um estado de meditação profunda.

                Para sua surpresa, ele entreabriu os olhos.

                “Dean...”

                “Não se esforce. Castiel logo estará de volta.”

                “Nã-não... preciso...” ofegava “conversar com você, Dean... uma... última vez.”

                “Não fale assim. Nós ainda temos esperança de...”

                “Dean... eu... tenho um... último desejo... quero lhe... pedir, mas temo... será inadequado... Se não quiser...”

                “Qualquer coisa. Não posso lhe negar nada. O que me pedir, farei sem questionar.”

                “Dean... eu... quero que me beije... quando eu estiver... pronto para... ir.” Respirou com dificuldade antes de adicionar “Um... gesto de... carinho... antes de... antes de partir... preciso dele... e amenizará a transição... para... Cas... ele... saberá a hora... mas... teme... que não... queira... pelo que ele... fez antes.”

                “Um beijo. Você o terá. Diga a Cas que não se preocupe, entendo perfeitamente.”

                “Obrigado... por cuidar de mim... e dele... Ele... é agora... como... um irmão... para mim.”

                E isso dizia tudo, Dean sabia o quanto Novak amava seus irmãos. Seu peito se apertou ao pensar que mais uma separação dolorosa o aguardava.

                O homem que tinha sido James Novak, o agrônomo, recostou-se pela última vez com um sorriso tênue nos lábios.

                Dean não pode evitar a lágrima que rolou por sua face. Sentia que se despedia, ele também, de um irmão.

*****

                Castiel voltou e encontrou Dean deitado de lado em sua própria cama, voltado para o lado onde se encontrava Novak. Estava profundamente adormecido, então Castiel tomou o _datapad_ e incluiu suas últimas observações. Sentia-se desolado por não ter podido fazer mais. Aqueles últimos dados não alteravam em nada sua presente situação.

                Olhou novamente para o capitão. O rosto, entretanto, não estava relaxado. Não como o vira naquele primeiro encontro.

                Não havia mais o que fazer. Todas as providências haviam sido tomadas e agora só restava esperar pelo desfecho. Pouco a pouco o oxigênio se esgotava e com ele a possibilidade de sobreviverem.

                Dean despertou e olhou em volta. Percebeu imediatamente o retorno de Castiel.

                “Ei, Cas... É bom tê-lo de volta. Apesar de...”

                “Por favor, Dean, poderíamos não falar do... fim iminente?”

                “Se você começar a conversa mencionando-o...” tentou brincar. “Como foi sua jornada desta vez?”

                “Pouca coisa a adicionar, temo. Gostaria de ter mais um pouco de tempo.”

                “A única coisa que não temos... Além do oxigênio, claro.” Disse com um sorriso amargo.

                Dean se levantou um pouco do colchão e procurou no bolso pelo pequeno cristal de memória que continha seu relato para Sam. Ele o tinha prendido em um cordão e agora o pendurava no pescoço. Sabia que o tempo tinha praticamente se esgotado e lhe parecia certo abandonar esta vida com o que pertencia ao irmão junto ao peito. Castiel observou o gesto em silêncio.

                Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por um instante. Havia pesar em ambos os rostos.

                Por um segundo, entretanto, a face de Cas pareceu instável, como um rádio saindo de sintonia. Dean o olhou fixamente, temendo ser esse o momento derradeiro.

                “Dean... é... hora... Por fa... favor. Muito... obri...gado...”

                O capitão não hesitou. Pulou de sua cama e em dois passos se aproximou de James/Castiel. Tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e delicadamente uniu suas bocas. _Um gesto de carinho_ , dissera Novak. Ele o teria.

                Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele dedicava toda sua atenção ao momento. James Novak merecia isso. Enquanto movia os lábios, pensava em quanto desejara isso e como as coisas tinham sido diferentes do que imaginara. Quando os lábios do outro se abriram, a língua tocando a sua com cautela, Dean aprofundou o beijo, desejando poder transmitir toda sua gratidão e afeto. Sentiu as mãos de Novak envolverem sua cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais. Em meio ao calor gentil do momento, lentamente Dean sentiu a eletricidade se esvair. Ele sabia que Cas também percebera a mudança, porque se agarrava mais fortemente a ele.

                Um segundo mais e... Ao invés de três, aquele enlace continha apenas dois indivíduos. Abruptamente como começara, o beijo chegou ao fim e Dean se viu olhando para a dor profunda expressa na face de Castiel. Sim, agora era a face de Castiel. Pelo tempo que lhes restasse.

                Sua boca se abriu em um grito silencioso. Sua respiração gaguejou, enquanto inspirava... Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele chorou pelo amigo, pelo irmão que se fora.

                Dean o abraçou fortemente, trazendo seu rosto para encostá-lo em seu ombro. Castiel derramava suas primeiras lágrimas como humano, perpassado pelo mais abominável sofrimento.

                Lembrando-se de que tinham pouco tempo, Dean o empurrou um pouco para que se deitasse novamente. Em seguida se juntou a ele e o envolveu em seus braços. O pranto de Castiel atingiu seu peito, encharcando sua camisa.

                Enquanto rumavam lentamente para sua extinção, Dean embalou o amigo, a pessoa a quem devotara o sentimento mais sincero em toda a sua vida, deixando beijo após beijo nos cabelos revoltos.


	17. Chapter 17

                As botas pesadas, gastas, produziram um som surdo que ressoou pelo chão metálico. A figura em um traje hermético caminhou lentamente pelos corredores.

                Na sala de comando verificou os níveis de oxigênio da nave. Observou ainda a luz que piscava insistentemente no painel, demonstrando que o pedido de socorro ainda estava ativo.

                “Jody... Jody!” Chamou a voz dentro do capacete.

                “Onde... JODY!”em instantes seu comunicador clicou e Jody respondeu:

                “Estou aqui, Bobby... O que encontrou?”

                “A nave está com um suprimento baixíssimo de oxigênio. Vou verificar se há sobreviventes a bordo. Se eu der o sinal, comece a bombear oxigênio para cá imediatamente.”

                Deixando a ponte caminhou na penumbra até a porta do que parecia a câmara de hibernação. A porta estava fechada, mas não selada. Empurrou-a e o que viu o surpreendeu.

                No recinto com quatro câmaras de estase, três delas estavam abertas. Uma estava selada e emitindo sinais de funcionamento. Uma das camas estava ocupada por duas pessoas – dois homens – abraçadas. Bobby se aproximou rapidamente e esticou a mão para tocar a jugular do homem de cabelos claros. Ele estava vivo. Tocou o outro e observou o mesmo. Rapidamente tirou de sua caixa de ferramentas duas máscaras portáteis de oxigênio e as fixou sobre a boca e nariz dos dois ocupantes da cama. Eles não se moveram, mas o homem maduro, de barba, dentro do traje espacial certificou-se de que o equipamento usado nos dois estava funcionando. Era questão de minutos agora.

                Voltou-se à outra câmara e verificou os sinais vitais do ocupante. Tudo parecia em ordem. As câmaras tinham precedência no suprimento de oxigênio e, em circunstâncias normais, dos três passageiros ele seria o último a morrer por asfixia. Olhou pela escotilha para ver o rosto relaxado do rapaz mais magro que já vira.Parecia estar em meio a um sonho agradável.

                Enquanto observava o ocupante da câmara, o rapaz mais alto, o que envolvia o outro protetoramente, começou a se mover. Respirou mais forte e piscou. Seu primeiro olhar foi para o homem em seus braços. Tocou, então, a máscara em seu rosto e olhou em volta para encontrar o homem sério de capacete.

                “Jody... comece a mandar oxigênio para cá! Há três pessoas a bordo.”

                “OK. Oxigênio a caminho... Estão todos bem?”

                “Parece que sim. Deixe-me verificar.” Aproximando-se, disse, em sua voz profunda: “Estou interrompendo algo?”

                “Quem... quem é você? Como nos encontrou?”

                “Ouvimos seu pedido de socorro... Como está o seu amigo?”

                Dean começou a sacudir de leve o homem ainda adormecido.

                “Cas... Castiel...” Lentamente os olhos se abriram e num choque diante da visão do homem estranho ele se afastou um pouco em direção à parede do fundo da sala. Se Dean não estivesse segurando, teria caído da cama.

                “Meu nome é Bobby Singer. Sou o proprietário de um rebocador. Encontrei sua nave... felizmente a tempo. Daqui a alguns minutos poderão tirar as máscaras. Minha assistente está reabastecendo seu suprimento de oxigênio.”

                Dean parecia confuso. Olhou para o homem e pensou antes de falar. “Bobby Singer... esse nome... você é de Oberon?”

                “Faz muito tempo que não tenho estado por lá, mas, sim... foi onde nasci.”

                “Você... não conhecia meu pai? John Winchester?”

                “Você é filho de John? Qual dos dois? O quieto ou o que gostava de se meter em encrencas?”

                Dean riu: “Sam nunca foi tão quieto assim...” E estendeu a mão para apertar a mão enluvada de Bobby.

                “Acho que pode tirar a máscara agora, filho.” Disse, apertando um botão para liberar seu capacete.

                Dean retirou a máscara e respirou fundo. Voltou-se ao outro homem, e retirou a sua também, sentando e rapidamente se afastando dele.

                “Meu pai contou que você tinha montado um negócio em espaço profundo... Anos atrás.”

                Bobby deu um sorriso. “Sim, quando... minha esposa morreu. Montei um ferro velho e tenho um serviço de rebocadores baseado na Colônia 859...”

                “859? É nosso destino. Não é, Ca... James?”

                “Sim” disse Castiel olhando desconfiado para o recém-chegado. “Tenho um trabalho a fazer lá. E Garth também” apontou para a câmara lacrada.

                “Bem, não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que eu cheguei bem na hora... Mais um pouco e...”

                “Meu nome é Dean. Este é James Novak, agrônomo. E Garth, especialista em automação. A que distância da colônia nos encontramos?” 

                “Uma semana, se não estivermos com muita pressa. Vocês poderiam me dizer o que estão fazendo aqui no limite do espaço não mapeado?”

                “Tivemos... problemas. Não conseguimos corrigir o curso. O pedido de socorro foi a nossa última esperança. Achamos que... tínhamos chegado ao fim da linha.”

                “E quase foi mesmo... Seu pedido de socorro estava muito fraco para ser captado nas rotas comerciais locais.”

                Dean o fitou, curioso. “Como nos encontrou, então?”

                “Ah... foi muito interessante. Estávamos na divisa buscando os restos de um transporte que explodiu nesta área há algum tempo... De repente, um efeito luminoso chamou nossa atenção. Parecia outra explosão, mas não houve registro de onda de choque, apenas... luz. Branca, forte... por um segundo estava lá e depois se foi. Voltando nossos sensores na direção dela, percebemos o seu pedido de socorro. Achamos que era outra nave em apuros nas garras de piratas. Você não tem ideia do que era essa luz?”

                Dean olhou para Castiel, tentando comunicar-se sem palavras. Percebeu imediatamente que o outro pensava o mesmo que ele. Mas nada disseram a Bobby.

                “Não posso imaginar... Algum reflexo, talvez?”

                “Bem, não sei se algum dia saberemos. O que sei é que isso acabou por salvar suas vidas. Bem, devem estar com fome. Vamos até minha nave, tenho alguns alimentos frescos, vocês devem estar saturados de comida reconstituída.”

                “Pode apostar que sim...” disse, seguindo-o. Castiel parecia desconfiado, mas Dean fez sinal para que o seguisse. Estavam em boas mãos. Bobby Singer era um amigo.

*****

                “Então vocês resolveram se reencontrar neste local remoto?” Perguntou Jody. “Que coincidência!”

                Estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha de Singer. A mulher havia preparado uma refeição simples, mas os alimentos eram frescos e Dean estava muito agradecido por ter sido convidado.

                “Sim, não falo com John, há... pelo menos vinte anos! Como ele está?”

                “Ele faleceu há quatro anos. Herdei o cargueiro. Assumi o trabalho dele.”

                “Sinto muito. E seu irmão?”

                “Sam é engenheiro, em Oberon. Ele gostaria de ir para alguma colônia, tentar a vida, mas ao mesmo tempo não consegue imaginar o irmão sem sua proteção, muito menos o Impala em outras mãos. Ele cuida dele para mim. Quando estou longe, trabalha para o estaleiro.”

                Bobby balançou a cabeça, recordando do amigo e dos filhos quando eram apenas garotos.

                “E o senhor, Sr. Novak? Pretende se fixar na colônia? Ou é um trabalho temporário?” perguntou a Jody, o rosto gentil se abrindo em um sorriso suave.

                “Ah... sim. É temporário, mas há possibilidade de renovação do contrato indefinidamente. Preciso... conhecer o lugar para decidir.”

                “Em qual dos hemisférios?”

                “Norte, meu contrato falava no povoado de Lebanon.”

                “Lebanon é a apenas a alguns quilômetros do nosso depósito. Se precisar de alguma peça, de suporte de mecânicos, pode nos procurar.” Disse e olhou para Bobby, que concordou com a cabeça.

                “Agradeço a oferta. Pode ser que necessite. O maquinário que estou trazendo... não é o que poderia chamar de equipamento de ponta.”

                Dean observou Castiel assumir o lugar de Novak tranquilamente. Tendo o conhecido antes de sua simbiose com o alienígena, percebia que ele sabia emular muito bem seu jeito de falar e seu gestual. Ficaria tudo bem.

                “Bem, acho que estão cansados. Se desejarem voltar à sua nave...” Jody disse sorrindo “... mas sintam-se à vontade para vir a bordo do _‘Sioux Falls’_ a qualquer momento. Gostamos de ter visitantes.”

                Bobby resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível, que Dean interpretou como uma reclamação por sua assistente estar assumindo o posto de anfitriã. Mas Dean sinceramente duvidava que a relação dos dois fosse puramente profissional. A bela mulher de cabelos curtos olhava para o velho amigo de seu pai com um carinho inegável.

*****

                Dean foi na frente, abrindo a escotilha que levava ao tubo de atracamento que unia agora as duas naves.

                Castiel o seguia de perto, em silêncio.

                Dean abriu a escotilha que levava ao interior do Impala e a segurou aberta para que Cas o acompanhasse para dentro. Estavam no corredor, ao lado da entrada da ponte de comando.

                “Acho que devemos tirar Garth da estase, não acha?” Perguntou Dean.

                “Talvez fosse adequado. Você... tenciona contar a ele o que aconteceu? O que... _realmente_ aconteceu?”

                “Hum... acho que só o absolutamente necessário. Não precisamos... contar a ele sobre você e Novak. Vocês se conheciam bem antes?”

                “Não, nos conhecemos praticamente no momento do embarque.”

                “Certo, então.” Moveu seu braço em direção ao painel para acionar o comando específico, mas Castiel impediu-o.

                “Antes que o faça... Acho que precisamos conversar. Sozinhos.”

                “Sim... certo.” Dean temia a conversa que teriam, mas sabia ser necessária.

                Castiel se virou e seguiu à cozinha, onde se sentou numa das banquetas em volta da mesa. Dean logo se juntou a ele.

                “Você acha, Dean... que a luz...”

                “Você quer saber se eu acho que... foi causada por Novak? Não sei. Mas agora não duvido de mais nada.” E sorriu de forma conspiratória para Cas.

                “Estive pensando. Talvez uma liberação energética derivada de nossa simbiose no momento de... de sua passagem.” Evitava deliberadamente a palavra ‘morte’.

                “Você acha possível?”

                “Tudo em nosso relacionamento é único, eu não me surpreenderia.”

                “Bem, foi graças a ele que fomos encontrados a tempo. Gostaria de poder crer que foi o último presente de Novak para nós dois.”

                “Bem... sim. E falando em presente... O seu “presente”  foi grandemente apreciado, ele gostaria que soubesse.”

                Dean pigarreou, encabulado. “Ele me pediu e eu... não poderia lhe negar nada.”

                “Ele se sentiu muito grato.” Disse Cas. “Foi inteligente da parte dele pedir isso a você. Ele sabia que eu... poderia tentar me agarrar a ele quando... fosse a hora. E o beijo foi a distração de que necessitava para ir... sem problemas.”

                Dean baixou a cabeça e sorriu. Parecia mesmo uma estratégia perfeita.

                “Você precisa saber, Cas... Ele voltou a me pedir que cuidasse de você... que fosse seu guia nesta nova vida. Falando nisso, como está se adaptando à nova condição?”

                “A princípio foi muito difícil. Senti-me sozinho... confinado neste corpo. Mas agora vejo que não será... tão duro. Como me saí na interação com o Sr. Singer a Sra. Mills?”

                “Muito bem. Acho que se dará muito bem em seu trabalho na colônia.”

                “Ah, com respeito a isso... Posso lhe pedir mais um favor? Sei que não deveria, diante de tudo o que já fez por mim... Mas... você poderia me acompanhar em minha chegada ao povoado?”

                “Você não me deve nada, Cas. Não diga mais isso. E a resposta é sim, eu o acompanharei. Nem que seja para ajudar você a descarregar o maquinário.” Dean se sentia não só responsável por ele como em dívida com Novak, diante de sua promessa. Mas na verdade, mesmo que Castiel não houvesse feito aquele pedido, teria insistido em acompanhá-lo. Agora que iriam se separar, relutava em... deixá-lo ir.


	18. Chapter 18

                No momento em que a cápsula de Garth foi aberta, o recinto foi invadido por uma alegre melodia. Dean desconhecia o artista, mas pensou que nada podia se adequar mais ao espírito borbulhante do jovem.

                Castiel e ele estavam ali para acompanhar o processo. Receberam de imediato um grande sorriso.

                “Olá, Jimmy. Capitão.” Disse com a voz rouca. Castiel lhe estendeu um copo com água.

                Ele o recebeu agradecido. Em seguida olhou novamente para Castiel, inquisitivo.

                Dean temeu que ele tivesse desconfiado de algo na postura do outro, mas Castiel foi rápido na interpretação do olhar.

                “Minha câmara deu problemas durante a viagem. Tive que trocar. Por isso fui despertado antes.”

                “Seja bem-vindo de volta, Garth. Tome seu tempo, faça tudo com calma, temos muito a conversar, OK?” Disse Dean, afastando-se.

                Castiel permaneceu com ele durante todo o tempo. Ele sabia agora como era desagradável o processo.

                “Já chegamos?” Perguntou, ansioso.

                “Na verdade, não. Tivemos alguns problemas mas agora está tudo bem. Dentro de uma semana estaremos na colônia. Acredito que esteja ansioso para encontrar sua noiva.” Disse Cas com um olhar amistoso.

                “Cara... Você nem imagina! Ela é... maravilhosa! Pretendemos nos casar em breve.” Seu rosto denotava um afeto intenso por aquela garota que o estivera esperando pelos últimos meses. Cas pensou em como saber que alguém se importava assim deveria ser bom.

                “E você, Jimmy? Sei que não conhece ninguém lá, mas se quiser, Bess tem uma família enorme, talvez ela não possa apresentar uma de suas primas para você. Só o alerto para o fato de que a mais bonita das primas já está comprometida.”

                “Talvez, Garth... Não estou pensando nisso, no momento, mas... quem sabe?” Disse com um sorriso triste. Ele tinha estado imaginando, mesmo sabendo que isso era improvável, que Dean poderia ficar com ele na colônia. Mas ele apenas o ajudaria a se assentar. Dean tinha sua própria vida, Castiel não deveria se apegar tanto à sua presença.

*****

                Reuniram-se mais tarde na cozinha para contar um relato simplificado da história. Nesta versão, idêntica à que Bobby e Jodie também tinham ouvido, um fragmento de meteorito havia causado apenas uma alteração na rota e problemas na câmara de estase onde estava Novak. Tinham voltado à hibernação depois da troca de câmaras, mas o desvio do trajeto fora maior do que o que Dean havia tentado compensar. A participação de Bobby na história tinha sido mantida na maior fidelidade possível.

                Garth não demonstrou se importar muito, a não ser quando soube que isto acarretaria em um atraso de quase duas semanas com relação ao estimado. Entrou em um estado extremo de agitação enquanto não pode ir a bordo da nave de Singer e entrar em contato com a noiva. Depois disso, parecia estar caminhando nas nuvens outra vez.

                Dean começou a pensar que talvez devesse se comunicar com Sam. Bobby já lhe dissera ser possível, mas Dean estivera tão preocupado com Cas e com a história que contariam que não pudera se concentrar nisso. Mas agora que tudo estava se encaminhando de acordo com o esperado, ele se via girando o cristal com seu relato para o irmão entre os dedos.

                Castiel percebeu o tique nervoso. Sentou-se ao lado dele na ponte e perguntou se ele pensava em se comunicar com Oberon. Afirmou que Sam poderia estar preocupado.

                Dean se voltou para ele. Como poderia dizer que ia fazê-lo mas que debatia internamente se deveria lhe contar tudo? Se deveria lhe enviar o arquivo que ditara em sua íntegra, o que incluía... seus sentimentos por Castiel?

                “Eu vou falar com ele, Cas. Bobby me disse que seria melhor estarmos mais próximos do ponto na trajetória alinhado com as antenas de transmissão. Chegaremos lá dentro de dois dias.”

                Castiel continuava olhando para o cristal girando entre os dedos de Dean.

                “Fico feliz. Gostaria de poder... entrar em contato com os meus irmãos.”

                “Você acha que devo contar a ele... a verdade, quero dizer?”

                “Se quiser. Sei que você confia nele. Não me oponho.”

                “Hummm... Então, acho que vou contar a ele. É muita coisa para guardar apenas para mim.”

                “Gostaria de um dia poder conhecê-lo. Sam.”

                “Quem sabe algum dia? Quando voltar a Oberon sabe onde me encontrar.” Dean sorriu e o encarou.

                “Pretende voltar para casa em breve?” Castiel desviava o olhar, não querendo demonstrar o pesar que sentia com isso.

                “Não sei. Não há muito para mim aqui. Seria bom conseguir uma carga de volta. Isso pode demorar algum tempo. Bobby vai me ajudar.”

                “Se quiser...” hesitou “... pode ficar em minha casa... pelo tempo necessário. Se bem que nem sei que tipo de alojamento reservaram para mim.”

                “Um agrônomo? Vindo de tão distante quanto Oberon? Deve ser um palacete. Ficarei feliz em... aceitar sua hospitalidade por alguns dias... desde que tenha uma banheira bem grande.” E imediatamente se arrependeu de dizer aquilo. Sua mente espiralou em pensamentos onde Castiel saía de um lago, em meio à espuma... Que hora inoportuna para esta lembrança...

                “Banheira ou não, será bem-vindo.”

                Dean engoliu em seco e disse “Obrigado, Cas, é muita gentileza de sua parte. Mas não entendo como pode não estar desejando se afastar de mim o mais rápido possível.” Brincava, mas o pensamento tinha muito a ver com o que pensava a respeito de si mesmo.

                “Você é meu amigo, Dean, o considero quase como família. O que vivemos juntos é algo muito sério. Peço que não diga mais coisas assim.” E se levantou, saindo em seguida. Precisava se afastar por algum tempo, pois temia estar prestes a tomar atitudes com relação a Dean que Novak lhe dissera serem inapropriadas.

*****

                Dean se sentou em frente ao console. A transmissão seria iniciada nos próximos 30 segundos. Ainda inseguro, Dean apertou o botão e começou a falar:      

              _“Olá, Sam. Espero que esteja bem. De minha parte, as coisas não saíram exatamente como o esperado. Tivemos um atraso, mas... depois você saberá por que. Estou entrando em contato para que saiba que estou bem. Tive a oportunidade de reencontrar aquele velho amigo do pai, Bobby Singer, lembra? Ele tem ajudado bastante. Ele se lembra de você e lhe manda um abraço.”_

                Respirou fundo antes de continuar:

                _“Sam, eu... bem, houve um momento em que eu achei que não sairia desta viagem vivo. Expliquei tudo em uma carta para você. Ela contém a história toda, em detalhes. Pensei muito se devia lhe mandar o arquivo agora que está tudo resolvido, mas... aí vai. Peço que leia com cuidado. Está tudo descrito ali. Mesmo o que parece inacreditável... é tudo verdade. Quando tiver lido, gostaria de saber o que pensa a respeito. A verdade é que... tenho tido tempo para repensar minha vida... mas não falemos sobre isso agora. Entre em contato quando puder. Estarei desembarcando na colônia dentro de três dias.”_

                Inseriu o cristal de dados no console e o anexou à mensagem, utilizando um canal seguro. Desligou o transmissor e suspirou aliviado.

                Ele sabia que a transmissão não chegaria a Oberon por pelo menos algumas horas. Voltou à sua nave, decidido a gastar um pouco da energia que parecia ter em abundância no momento correndo na esteira. Precisava ocupar sua mente e seu corpo.

*****

                Quando a resposta de Sam chegou, Dean estava na cozinha do ‘Sioux Falls’ conversando com Jody. Ela estava preparando o jantar e Dean sempre se sentia bem em meio aos aromas que emanavam dos recipientes borbulhantes.

                Ela tinha lhe contado com tinha conhecido Bobby no tempo em que viera para esta colônia como parte do destacamento de segurança, depois que perdera seu marido e filho em um acidente. Mas ela entendia bastante de motores e logo começara a trabalhar no depósito de peças. Ela parou por aí, mas Dean podia imaginar o resto. Ele havia percebido que no rebocador apenas um dos quartos estava sendo ocupado. E quem poderia culpar Bobby? Ela era atraente, afetuosa, parecia relevar os acessos de mau humor do capitão e era, ainda por cima, boa cozinheira. O que mais ele poderia desejar?

                Bobby o chamou: “Dean, a resposta de Sam chegou.”

                Dean levantou e perguntou se Bobby podia transferi-la para o console de comunicações do Impala. Ele agradeceu, passou pela cozinha para roubar um pedaço de pão fresco e seguiu para sua nave.

                Sentou-se frente ao console e, para certificar-se de que ninguém ouviria, colocou os fones.

                _“Oi, Dean. Fico feliz em saber que apesar de tudo, você está bem. A princípio me perguntei se não teria sido alguma falha de minha parte ou de Charlie, mas depois... depois de ouvir seu relato detalhado... sei que não foi esse o caso. Não se preocupe, não contei nada a ninguém. Mesmo se tivesse contado, duvido que alguém acreditaria. Eu mesmo... tive dificuldade em aceitar certas coisas. Mas... se você diz que tudo aconteceu assim, eu acredito.”_

                Ele ouviu o irmão tomar uma inspiração profunda antes de continuar.

                _“Quanto a Castiel... não sei o que lhe dizer. Você diz que ele é... bom, tem boas intenções e se sacrificou por vocês. Na verdade... não duvido disso. Você é um bom juiz de caráter e sobreviveu graças ao que fez. O que me... intrigou, digamos assim, foi a maneira como falou dele. Nunca ouvi... você falar de ninguém deste jeito, Dean. Ele parece ter causado um... grande impacto em você. E é isso o que me preocupa. Sei que você não gosta de conversar a respeito destes assuntos, mas... Não quero que se magoe, se me entende... Bem, se precisar de algo, entre em contato o mais rápido possível. Quando souber a data do seu retorno, avise. Sinto sua falta. Charlie manda um beijo. Retribuo o abraço de Bobby, tenho boas memórias dele. Lembro de um dia em que me levou para jogar bola, contrariando o pai que queria que ele me mostrasse como funcionava um motor. Ele é uma boa pessoa.”_

                _“É isso. Entre em contato quando tiverem pousado e você tiver se estabelecido. Mande minhas lembranças para... Castiel. Cuide-se.”_

                Dean sentiu seu peito apertar ao ouvir a voz do irmão. Ele sentia muito a sua falta. Apesar de viverem discutindo, ele apreciava sua análise fria das coisas e sua sagacidade. Ele percebera como Dean se sentia com relação a Castiel. Mas sabia também que Dean não receberia bem conselhos nesta área. Ele tinha tentado muitas vezes para saber que não devia fazê-lo. Neste momento, entretanto, Dean teria gostado de ouvir sua opinião.

*****

                No dia previsto, pousaram no espaçoporto da colônia. Era um lugar movimentado, o que surpreendeu Dean. Ele não imaginou que um lugar como esse agregaria tanto tráfego de veículos interestelares. Bobby explicou que aquele planeta tinha se convertido em um centro comercial e industrial para a comunidade humana das diversas colônias próximas.

                Depois de supervisionar o desembarque da carga e dos passageiros, Dean subiu à ponte para deslocar a nave para um dos hangares. Assim que se viu sozinho no Impala, vistoriou-o brevemente para certificar-se de estar tudo em ordem. Ao passar pela área de carga sentiu-se compelido a tocar a superfície que fora substituída pela energia convertida em matéria por Castiel. Esperava encontrar a vibração que sentira naquele dia tantos meses atrás, mas não encontrou mais nenhum vestígio dela.

                Pegou sua bagagem e desembarcou, caminhando em direção a um transporte terrestre que o levaria ao terminal de onde embarcariam no trem para o povoado onde Cas era esperado.

                Encontrou Garth e Castiel sentados em uma mesa na área de alimentação. Tomavam um café e conversavam. Dean se aproximou e os cumprimentou, sendo informado de que o trem partiria dentre de alguns minutos. Garth parecia ainda mais ansioso. Não via hora de reencontrar a noiva. Dean pensou em como seria ter alguém esperando por ele.

                Tomaram o trem e a viagem de cerca de três horas foi feita em animada conversa, totalmente promovida pelo jovem especialista em automação. Dean ria de alguma piada quando percebeu que Castiel o estava observando.

                “Tudo bem, _‘Jimmy’?”_ perguntou.

                “Sim, Dean, gosto de vê-lo rir. Isso aconteceu muito poucas vezes durante a viagem. É uma visão... reconfortante.”

                Dean sentiu seu rosto queimar. Castiel não devia dizer estas coisas, mas talvez não percebesse como aquilo o afetava.

                Desceram na estação e foram recebidos pela responsável pela comunidade rural, uma mulher negra, de baixa estatura, que se apresentou como Missouri Moseley.

                “Vejo que tiveram uma boa viagem.” Disse, apertando a mão dos três. “Sr. Fitzgerald, sua noiva já está chegando, ela me disse que teve um contratempo. Pediu que a esperasse aqui. Vou levar o Sr. Novak até sua nova casa. O Sr. ... _Winchester_ vai acompanhá-lo?”

                “Sim, Sra. Moseley”. Respondeu Castiel.

                “Chame-me de Missouri, posso chamá-lo de James? Procuramos ser informais por aqui.”

                “Claro, fique à vontade. Acho que Dean também não se importará de ser chamado pelo primeiro nome, não é?”

                Dean estava se sentido extremamente desconfortável perto daquela mulher que emanava autoridade por todos os poros. É claro que ela podia chamá-lo de Dean se quisesse, então ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

                Chegando à propriedade na área rural de Lebanon, pararam na frente a uma bonita casa com jardim, cercada por bosques verdejantes. Dean dissera a Cas que ele poderia ir morar em um palacete, mas nunca teria esperado por aquilo. O lugar era tranquilo e a moradia parecia muito aconchegante. Era um lugar que lembrava suas férias no lago Kansas quando garoto.

                Missouri os deixou à porta e se foi, instruindo-os a entrarem em contato se necessitassem de alguma coisa.

                Castiel o olhou, na expectativa do que fazer, então Dean foi em frente e abriu a porta, tirando a chave de suas mãos. Deixou o outro entrar primeiro e o seguiu.

                A casa era realmente muito boa. Espaçosa. Clara. Emanava a atmosfera de... um lar, pensou Dean, lembrando do tempo em que sua mãe estava viva e ele vivera em um lugar semelhante, antes de sua vida passar a ser o interior de uma nave interestelar.

                Castiel parecia deslocado ali. Dean pensou em que deveria ser uma transição bastante abrupta viver nesta habitação numa colônia depois de ter vivido sabe-se lá quantos séculos (supunha ele) no vácuo do espaço.

                Dean tomou a bagagem de suas mãos e subiu a escada. “Vamos ver onde é o seu quarto, Cas.”

                Castiel foi atrás, olhando todos os detalhes, parecia querer memorizar tudo em seu primeiro contato.

                Havia várias portas ao redor do patamar da escada. Dean tentou a primeira e para sua alegria era um banheiro. Sob a janela, uma banheira branca, de estilo antigo. Sorriu para Cas, levantando as sobrancelhas.

                “Encontrou sua banheira, Dean. Fique à vontade para usá-la quando quiser.”

                “Olha, acho que vou acabar vindo dormir nela.” Brincou. Depois pensou que poderia ser verdade, se não houvesse quarto de hóspedes na casa.

                A porta ao lado era um quarto com uma cama de casal no centro. Havia armários e estantes espalhadas pelas paredes. Dean colocou a bagagem ao pé do leito, caminhando para abrir a janela. O ar perfumado que entrou por ela o transportou novamente aos dias de sua juventude.

                Castiel estava a seu lado e olhava, encantado, para as árvores que rodeavam a casa. Seus olhos brilhavam à luz do sol. Dean pensava que ele seria feliz ali.

                Saíram do quarto e encontraram ainda um pequeno escritório e mais um quarto, onde havia uma cama e um armário. Dean suspirou aliviado e deixou sua mala cair sobre o tapete.

                Castiel estava parado à porta e olhava intensamente. Dean se sentiu imediatamente muito consciente de si mesmo. Ele ansiava profundamente por avançar aqueles poucos passos que o separavam e abraçar Cas, beijá-lo até estarem sem fôlego.

                “Obrigado, Dean. Por tudo.” Disse Castiel. “Espero poder contar com sua presença pelo tempo que desejar. Saiba que tem em mim... um amigo. Com quem sempre poderá contar.”

                Dean se sentiu encabulado e baixou os olhos, dizendo:

                “Eu é que agradeço por sua... hospitalidade.” Lembrando-se subitamente, perguntou, ávido:

                “Será que posso ir experimentar aquela banheira agora?”

                Castiel riu e abanou a cabeça: “O que quiser, Dean, o que quiser.”


	19. Chapter 19

                 Dean saiu da banheira relaxado depois do mais longo banho de sua vida. Seus dedos pareciam ameixas secas, mas ele não ia ligar para uma coisa minúscula como essa quando pudera ficar tanto tempo imerso.

                Secou-se e vestiu-se, encontrando Castiel na cozinha de sua nova casa, parecendo perplexo diante dos utensílios e ingredientes que alguém tinha feito a gentileza de deixar ali para ele.

                “Eu pensei em nos preparar uma refeição, mas... sinto muito, James nunca soube cozinhar e assim... Será que eu não acho uma daquelas refeições que só preciso juntar água?” disse remexendo o armário de mantimentos.

                “Por favor, meu Deus, que ninguém tenha comprado essas abominações!” Disse Dean se aproximando. Por cima do ombro de Cas pegou um pacote de farinha. Seus movimentos foram seguidos de perto por um par de olhos azuis muito interessados.

                “Que tal umas panquecas? Alcance-me os ovos, o leite e a manteiga da geladeira, por favor... Isso, agora só preciso de um pouco de sal e açúcar... Obrigado, Cas.”

                Dean começou a misturar os ingredientes com habilidade conseguida ao longo do tempo, o processo todo acompanhado por um curioso Castiel. Quando a massa leve estava borbulhante, Dean começou a despejar porções pequenas na chapa quente, virando-as no momento em que estavam perfeitamente douradas. O cheiro adocicado encheu a cozinha.

                Quando duas pilhas de fofos discos de massa cozidos à perfeição estavam prontas, Dean as regou com o xarope de bordo. Quem fizera as compras para Castiel sabia das coisas. Sentaram-se para comer e Castiel parecia enlevado pelos sabores. Seu rosto se animou quando perguntou:

                “Você não poderia me ensinar a cozinhar? Você parece entender do assunto. Suas panquecas...” disse em meio à mastigação “... são... ótimas...”

                “Você sabe que não deve falar com a boca cheia, não é?” Retrucou, rindo, Dean. “Posso ensinar somente o que eu sei fazer, o que não é muita coisa... Mas se ficar satisfeito com panquecas, hambúrgueres na grelha e torta de maçã acho que podemos começar hoje mesmo.”

                “Mesmo? Com torta de maçã?” Perguntou, empolgado com a ideia.

                “Se houver maçãs, claro.” Acontece que não havia, então adiaram a aula para quando as tivessem em casa.

                Dean recostou-se na cadeira, olhando pela janela para a paisagem do lado de fora. Castiel, por sua vez, olhava para Dean.

                “Será... que não há um lago por aí?” Quis saber Dean.

                “Podemos explorar um pouco, se estiver disposto a caminhar.”

                Dean concordou e ambos saíram para conhecer as redondezas. A casa era rodeada por um bosque fresco, e além dele estendiam-se as áreas destinadas à lavoura. Era esse o trabalho que trouxera James Novak a esta colônia. Um dia um planeta estéril, hoje um mundo verdejante e próspero. Ele era especialista em _terraformação*_ e viera para cá para auxiliar os colonos com as dificuldades que surgiam durante o processo. Essa colônia era antiga o suficiente para ter já superado a maior parte dos problemas, mas um agrônomo era sempre útil. Um profissional valorizado em um ambiente como aquele.

                Seguindo ao lado da cerca que separava sua propriedade da fazenda vizinha, aproveitavam a tarde ensolarada que em breve terminaria. Caminhavam em silêncio, especialmente porque Castiel parecia estar bebendo todos os sons e imagens ao seu redor e Dean não queria estragar o momento com conversa inútil. Admirava a empolgação do amigo e desejava, ele também, poder descobrir um mundo novo, ou pelo menos uma maneira interessante de ver o que o rodeava. Uma porta estava entreaberta para ele, sabia, mas não ousava abri-la e entrar. Não achava que Castiel merecesse aquilo. Era como uma criança, ainda que possuísse conhecimento e sabedoria além de tudo o que Dean podia imaginar. Ele não seria quem faria Castiel conhecer o sofrimento e a desilusão. Tinha causado tristeza a muitos para ousar imaginar que poderia fazer Cas feliz.

                Voltaram para casa quando a luz saía de cena e as estrelas despontavam no horizonte. Não havia luar para iluminar seu caminho, porque este planeta não tinha satélites.

                Entrando em casa, Castiel percebeu que havia uma mensagem aguardando por ele. Era de Garth, convidando a si mesmo para visitá-lo no dia seguinte. Ambos tinham recebido uma semana de prazo para se aclimatarem antes de assumirem suas obrigações profissionais. O especialista em automação disse que precisava apresentar Bess a eles. Castiel riu ao pensar em como ele adorava a noiva.

                Dean quis preparar o jantar, mas Castiel preferiu que descongelassem apenas alguns pratos prontos, já que estava cansado e desejava dormir cedo. O companheiro não teve como rejeitar a ideia, exausto como estava.

                Comeram conversando sobre o trabalho novo de Castiel e depois Dean lhe contou sobre a resposta que recebera de Sam.

                “Ele acreditou no que você lhe contou? A respeito... de James e de mim?” perguntou, Castiel, ansioso.

                “Sim, ele sabe que eu não inventaria uma história fantástica como essa. Ah, e lhe mandou lembranças.”

                “Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo um dia. Espero ser possível.”

                “Quem sabe...” disse Dean, mas internamente pensava que isto seria praticamente impossível. Ele iria embora em poucos dias, assim que Cas iniciasse seu trabalho. Iria ficar alguns dias na casa de Bobby, ajudando-o no depósito até haver algum transporte a fazer. Quem sabe, algum transporte para casa.

                Não queria pensar nisso ainda. Queria aproveitar aquela semana de férias para auxiliar Cas nas atividades corriqueiras, orientando-o como podia. Isso era o que assegurara a Novak que faria e pretendia cumprir a promessa.

                Quando a porta do quarto de hóspedes se fechou às suas costas, Dean sentou-se na cama por um momento. Escutou, no outro lado do corredor, Castiel se preparando para dormir. Pensou em como seria bom poderem compartilhar aquela cama ampla. Mas não. Dean estava ali e dormiria sozinho. Pelo restante das noites que passaria na casa de Castiel.

*****

                Acordaram cedo e decidiram sair para comprar maçãs. Castiel estava determinado a servir torta de maçã para Garth e Bess. E se pudesse aprender a fazê-las com Dean, melhor. Tinha certeza de que quando provasse, gostaria. Se isso era motivado pelo gosto pessoal de Dean ou porque seria feito com suas mãos cobertas de sardas, não parecia problema para ele.

                No caminho, finalmente Dean avistou o que estivera procurando desde o dia anterior. Uma placa na estrada indicava o caminho para o _Lago Sereno_. Era só que faltava nas fantasias de Dean de reviver seus dias de adolescente. Apontou para Cas, empolgado:

                “Cas, será que podíamos... visitar o lago algum dia destes? Quem sabe pescar? Ou mesmo nadar?”

                “Esse seu fascínio por água é algo que intriga, Dean. Mas, sim, podemos voltar amanhã, se quiser.”

                O sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Dean perdurou até que voltassem para casa e ele se pusesse a preparar a massa da torta. Instruiu Castiel a respeito de descascar e cortar as maçãs, enquanto forrava a forma com a mistura macia de farinha e manteiga, que se transformaria em uma crosta dourada e quebradiça. Castiel trouxe seu _datapad_ para anotar detalhadamente os passos da receita. Ele tentaria sozinho outro dia. Mas Dean tinha que estar ali para dar sua aprovação, se é que a mereceria.

                Logo que a torta estava dentro do forno quente e o perfume de canela se espalhou pelo ambiente, Castiel começou a salivar, imaginando que sabor teria aquela iguaria.

                Garth e Bess chegaram no horário combinado. Dean teve que admitir que a noiva de Garth era tudo o que tinha dito que era. E um pouco mais. Ela olhava embevecida para o noivo e seu amor era cristalinamente visível. Quando Dean olhou para Cas notou que este também percebera a felicidade dos dois e podia jurar que havia uma pitada de inveja naquele olhar.

                Despediram-se, prometendo enviar um convite para a cerimônia que teria lugar no mês seguinte. Dean sinceramente desejou ainda poder estar na colônia para comparecer, mas ao mesmo tempo pensou que aquilo só ia enfatizar o quanto era solitário.

*****

                Na manhã seguinte, Castiel acordou com uma leve batida na porta do quarto.

                “Cas... está acordado?” A voz ansiosa de Dean o chamou.

                “Hum... que horas são?” perguntou, sonolento. A resposta foi ininteligível.

                “Dean, entre aqui, não entendo nada do que diz...”

                O homem sardento hesitou, mas abriu uma fresta para dizer:

                “Você está decente, cara?”

                “Decente... como? Quer dizer, vestido? Sim, Dean, pode entrar” resmungou enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

                Dean entrou ressabiado, mas Castiel estava coberto pelo lençol, apenas os ombros desnudos e a parte superior dos braços visíveis.

                “Cas, o que acha de irmos... pescar agora cedo? É o melhor horário.”

                “Pescar? Mas não precisamos de algum equipamento?”

                “Bess me disse que eles alugam equipamento lá no Lago Sereno. Vamos?”

                Cas se virou devagar, os cabelos completamente bagunçados e os olhos semicerrados.

                “Tudo bem, Dean, só me dê alguns minutos.”

                O homem que se sentou na varanda da frente para esperar se sentia como se tivesse quinze anos. Quando estivera com a família pela última vez de férias no lago em Oberon. Guardava aquelas memórias com carinho... Tinham sido seus últimos dias de vida despreocupada. Logo sua mãe havia falecido e o pai, em desespero, havia começado sua vida como proprietário de um cargueiro interestelar, arrastando os filhos com ele.

                Espantou as tristes lembranças quando Castiel apareceu à porta. Trazia nas mãos um recipiente plástico. E um sorriso nos lábios.

                “Vamos, então?” disse, animado “O que você pretende fazer com os peixes que pescarmos?”

                “Gostei da confiança em minhas habilidades, Cas. Se pegarmos algum e for de tamanho razoável, podemos assá-lo, que tal?”

                “Parece bom. James não tem lembranças de pescaria. Essas serão apenas minhas.”

                Dean sorriu, assistindo a alegria do outro homem frente à sua nova vida. Esperava que pudesse ter muitos momentos felizes que pudesse considerar seus.

                Viraram na estradinha que levava ao lago. Não era muito distante. Encontraram a cabana que alugava equipamento de pesca e fornecia iscas. Castiel se recusou a usar as iscas vivas quando se sentaram no deck para começar a pescar. Logo estavam os dois em silêncio, observando as águas plácidas do lago.

                Dean fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Era muito semelhante ao que experimentara quando jovem. À exceção... do calor que emanava do homem a seu lado. Ele se sentara bem perto e Dean não tinha conseguido se afastar. A nostalgia foi substituída por outra coisa.

                Tentando disfarçar, perguntou a Castiel o que havia no contêiner plástico.

                “O restante da torta. Pensei que seria um bom lanche. Pena que tenha sobrado tão pouco... Quer dividir comigo?”

                “Hummm, torta... Toda hora é hora para torta. Sim, eu quero um pedaço.”

                Castiel abriu a tampa. Como não havia talheres, quebrou um pedaço grande e o estendeu em direção a Dean. Sentindo-se ousado, esticou ainda mais o braço e colocou-o bem próximo aos lábios de Dean, que engoliu em seco diante da intimidade do gesto. Mas abriu a boca e aceitou o doce que lhe era oferecido com um olhar gentil. Com a mesma mão Castiel se serviu também, lambendo os dedos quando a calda açucarada escorreu por eles.

                Dean observava como que hipnotizado. Castiel tinha longos dedos, belas mãos. O capitão do Impala já as tinha admirado antes. Quando o outro lhe ofereceu mais um pouco, sua língua não se controlou e tocou a polpa de seu indicador. Castiel não pareceu se importar. Mas Dean, ao perceber o que fizera, sentiu-se mortificado. Estava agindo erroneamente com relação ao ser que prometera guiar na nova existência.

                Pigarreou e se levantou rapidamente. Balbuciou alguma coisa a respeito de ir buscar uma bebida e se afastou, envergonhado.

                Permaneceu alguns minutos pensando, à sombra do quiosque de bebidas. Ele devia se desculpar, mas Castiel não parecera ter notado nada de incomum. Caminhando devagar, ainda se sentindo inadequado, voltou ao local onde tinha deixado o amigo.

                Surpreendeu-se ao ver Castiel conversando com uma jovem. Era mais baixa que ele, os cabelos castanhos agitados pela brisa. Sorria e meneava a cabeça. Dean parou onde estava e se virou rapidamente. Era isso que ele devia fazer. Dar a Cas oportunidades de construir uma vida para si, quem sabe casar e constituir família. Dean nada podia oferecer frente a isso, somente uma existência nômade num velho cargueiro.

                Depois de um tempo que achou razoável, se dirigiu de novo ao deck. Castiel estava sozinho, mas sorria ao olhar o lago.

                “Desculpe a demora, Cas, eu vi você... conversando e não quis atrapalhar...”

                “Ah, ela... ela é a responsável pela escola da comunidade. Seu nome é Daphne e mora na casa mais próxima da minha. Disse que vem sempre caminhar aqui antes do trabalho. É uma mulher muito distinta.”

                “E bonita também, não acha?”

                “Hmm... é... acho que sim.”

                Dean se sentia dividido entre a obrigação que assumira e seus próprios sentimentos. Se agisse de acordo com sua vontade beijaria Castiel até que toda e qualquer lembrança da mulher fosse apagada, substituída pela sensação das carícias febris. Mas não o faria, apesar de tudo.

                O dia parecia ter perdido a graça e ele desejou ir para longe, afastar-se dali. Levantou-se e abruptamente.

                “Ninguém está beliscando hoje, Cas. Acho que não vamos pegar nada.” Disse, recolhendo o equipamento. Castiel olhava para ele, confuso.

                “Mas ainda é cedo... Não quer... nadar, então?” perguntou.

                “Não me sinto muito bem. Podemos ir agora?”

                Voltaram para casa em silêncio. Dean se recolheu ao seu quarto e entrou em contato com Bobby, ligando para o depósito de ferro-velho que ficava no povoado mais próximo.

                “Bobby, é Dean. Tudo bem? Tem alguma novidade para mim?”

                “Ainda não, a não ser que esteja disposto a aceitar um frete até a colônia 904. É o que me ofereceram. É uma viagem relativamente curta, dois meses e meio de ida e volta, mas há possibilidades de haver lá alguma oferta de transporte para Oberon. Ou você volta para cá e tentamos outra coisa.”

                “Agende este transporte para mim. Quando devo partir?”

                “No máximo em três dias, é coisa meio urgente. Suprimentos médicos.”

                “Em três dias estarei pronto para partir.”

*****

                A conversa durante o jantar não foi tão espontânea como nos outros dias. Castiel parecia perceber que algo havia de errado. Dean estava distante e parecia se evadir de questões pessoais.

                Enquanto terminavam de comer finalmente conseguiu munir-se de coragem e contar que partiria antes do previsto.

                Castiel ficou visivelmente desapontado, mas Dean sabia que era o melhor a fazer.

*****

                Naquela noite Dean foi assombrado por pesadelos. Eles começavam com a paisagem conhecida do lago. Ele estava pescando, como sempre, mas nenhum peixe mordia a isca. De repente, das águas surgia Castiel, em sua beleza viril. Mas ao invés de se aproximar de Dean era recebido de braços abertos pela mulher que conhecera naquele dia. Ela o envolvia e o levava para longe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Terraformação é a denominação dada ao processo, até agora hipotético, de modificar a atmosfera e temperatura de um corpo celeste sólido (como um planeta ou um satélite natural) até deixá-lo em condições adequadas para suportar um ecossistema com seres vivos da Terra. Muito se especula sobre a terraformação desde os primórdios da exploração espacial. A maior parte do que se sabe sobre a modificação de planetas é baseado no que já observamos em nosso próprio mundo. Na Terra são cada vez mais evidentes os efeitos da poluição sobre o ecossistema, sinal de que é possível afetar o ambiente em uma escala global a fim de mudá-lo — embora esse processo possa ser muito lento.  
> A possibilidade de criar uma biosfera planetária que imite a Terra em um outro planeta ainda precisará ser muito estudada, já que não se conhecem os efeitos das mudanças atmosféricas e de temperatura na geologia, na geodinâmica e na morfologia de um planeta.


	20. Chapter 20

                O capitão do Impala saiu cedo, logo após o café da manhã. Deixou o vilarejo em direção à cidade vizinha, onde encontraria o velho amigo de seu pai. Bobby, apesar de rabugento, era muito leal e Dean se sentiu acolhido na casa simples do proprietário do depósito de material usado.

                Jody o recebeu com carinho e perguntou a respeito de Castiel. Seus olhos eram curiosos e ela parecia esperar que Dean falasse sobre o companheiro de viagem com mais afetuosidade. Pareceu desapontada quando Dean não deu curso às suas indagações. Ela deveria saber, pelo relato de Bobby como foram encontrados no dia de seu resgate, mas as atitudes posteriores dos dois deveriam ter dissipado a noção de que havia algo mais entre eles do que amizade. Pelo menos era o que pensava Dean.

                Ele recebeu de Bobby a documentação e as informações necessárias para o transporte que faria de suprimentos médicos para a 904-EC. Ele precisava partir no máximo dentro de quatro dias. Havia tempo para uma revisão nos motores, uma limpeza e uma verificação na programação. Ele havia conseguido por intermédio de Bobby um de seus programadores, um rapaz esquisito mas simpático chamado Ash, que imediatamente se encantou com a programação anterior feita por Charlie. Esses dois, se viessem a se conhecer pessoalmente se tornariam amigos, sem dúvida. _Dois nerds_ , pensou Dean.

                Passou a noite sozinho no Impala. Mas ele não podia negar que a presença de Castiel permanecia muito vívida.

*****

                O dia seguinte foi atribulado, com a inspeção das autoridades locais e o posterior embarque das caixas de medicamentos. Felizmente não havia especificações diferenciadas de estocagem. Dean ficou satisfeito ao ver o depósito cheio no final do dia, bem como seu veículo pronto para partir.

                Entretanto, uma situação permanecia inconclusa. Castiel.

                Entrou em contato com ele à noite, dizendo que na manhã seguinte iria à sua casa buscar seus pertences e se despedir. Castiel pareceu triste, sua voz perdendo um pouco do calor. Convidou-o para tomar o café da manhã. Dean concordou.

                Sua noite de sono foi conturbada, cheio de imagens indistintas que se fundiam, energia azul, cabelos revoltos e belas mãos que tentavam, em vão, se agarrar a ele.

*****

                Dean desembarcou do transporte na frente da casa de Cas. Por alguns momentos ficou parado em frente à varanda, observando, pela última vez sua aparência acolhedora. Subiu os degraus e bateu na porta. Ouviu passos que se aproximavam e em seguida um rosto conhecido abriu a porta.                

                “Bom dia... Dean? Acho que não fomos apresentados. James falou muito de você. Ele está ocupado na cozinha. Entre.”

                Ele aceitou a mão estendida e a apertou. Surpreendeu-se de como Cas tinha sido rápido em convidar a mulher que conhecera há apenas dois dias para vir à sua casa. Quem sabe... tinha até passado a noite aqui. Esse pensamento o atingiu como um soco no estômago.

                Disfarçando como podia sua confusão, caminhou pelo corredor que levava à cozinha, sem perceber o delicioso aroma que dela emanava.

                Ao entrar, encontrou Castiel de costas, voltado em direção ao fogão. Hesitou em cumprimentá-lo, mas era inevitável.

                “Olá, Cas...”

                “Dean! Você chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava!” Dean pensou que fosse porque não houvera tempo para Daphne sair. Ou talvez Cas quisesse que ela estivesse ali para que a situação fosse óbvia. Não queria pensar muito sobre nenhuma das duas alternativas.

                “Queria que tudo estivesse pronto quando chegasse, mas algumas coisas são muito mais trabalhosas do que imaginei... Sente enquanto termino as panquecas. Estou usando a sua receita, espero que aprove o resultado.”

                O homem de cabelos claros puxou uma das cadeiras e se sentou. Em outras circunstâncias apenas se aproximaria e o ajudaria, mas agora se sentia alienado naquela casa. Sobrando. E era um sentimento muito conhecido para ser ignorado.

                Assim que se acomodou, viu Daphne parada na porta, expectante. Olhava de um para o outro, como se estivesse... O quê? Desconfiada do modo amistoso como Cas o tratara? Desconfortável como se soubesse... o que ele sentia por Cas? Não sabia, claro, mas essa desconfiança era coisa que em breve superaria, pois Dean pretendia sair dali o mais rápido possível, para nunca mais voltar.

                Em seguida, ela avançou para perto de Cas e olhou para o que estava fazendo. Uma das mãos se apoiava no braço que segurava a espátula. Pareciam confortáveis juntos. Bem, Castiel era uma pessoa afável, de fácil convivência, não era de se admirar que Daphne tivesse se afeiçoado a ele tão prontamente. Ele sabia o quão rápido ele mesmo tinha se apaixonado por aquele ser de natureza calorosa. E bela. Era muito fácil.

                Ela pareceu aprovar o resultado e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Castiel. Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e ela o beijou no rosto.

                Dean estava tentando não olhar, mas sabia que seria mais fácil se levasse gravado na retina a cena dos dois juntos. Doeria menos quando...

                Ela subitamente tirou a mão que apoiara em Castiel. Virou-se e disse:

                “Bem, acho que vou indo. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Dean. Espero que possamos conversar mais em outra ocasião. Tenho muita curiosidade a respeito de suas viagens. Até mais, James. Tenho que correr.”

                E saiu apressada, pegando o casaco que estava dobrado sobre o encosto de uma das cadeiras. Bateu a porta atrás de si.

                Castiel se voltou para ele com um sorriso:

                “Pronto, terminei as panquecas. O xarope já está aí na mesa? Deixe-me pegar o bacon...”

                Dean assistia impressionado enquanto Castiel lhe servia um farto café da manhã: bacon, panquecas, torradas, ovos, café, suco. Só não entendia porque Daphne tinha ido embora antes de comer. Não parecia muito cortês da parte de Cas.

                Castiel sentou-se e começou a se servir. Quando Dean não fez menção de se mover, perguntou:

                “Oh, achei que sendo tão cedo não teria tomado o café ainda...”

                “Não, eu... não tomei. Só estou um pouco impressionado com isso tudo.”

                “Na verdade, eu também” respondeu rindo. “Não pensei que fosse gostar tanto de cozinhar.”

                “Você realmente está procurando criar memórias próprias, não é?” disse Dean, pensando obviamente em Daphne.

                “Ah, sim, é muito rico viver experiências novas... Falando nisso, estava pensando em ir ao lago novamente. Ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de nadar. Eu sei nadar pela experiência de James, mas gostaria de... tentar por mim mesmo.”

                Dean estava começando a duvidar de si mesmo. Castiel parecia estar com Daphne. E agora queria ir nadar com ele. Provavelmente como amigos. Será que interpretara mal as atitudes dele antes?

                Sua garganta parecia se fechar em torno da torrada. Não queria pensar em nada mais a esse respeito. O que sabia – tinha certeza, na verdade – é que ele mesmo estava sofrendo. Quanto antes fosse embora, melhor. Entretanto, não podia sair correndo. Ele tinha vindo se despedir. Para sempre. Podia ficar um pouco mais. Ele devia isso a Cas.

                Terminaram de comer e limparam a mesa. Castiel lhe perguntou novamente sobre ir nadar.

                “Então, vamos?”

                 “Não sei, Cas, não temos roupa de banho. Como é que vamos evitar um processo por exposição indecente? O lago é público.”

                “Não se preocupe. James costumava nadar para se exercitar e acho que tenho alguma coisa para lhe emprestar. Venha.”

                Dean se levantou a duras penas e acompanhou Cas escada acima. O dono da casa abriu a porta de seu quarto e remexeu uma das gavetas da cômoda, retirando duas sungas. Os olhos de Dean se arregalaram, porque não pensava em expor seu corpo em uma peça tão exígua. As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior.

                Castiel lhe ofereceu uma delas, como se tivesse certeza de que fosse aceitar. Havia tanta segurança naquele gesto, tanta confiança, que Dean não conseguiu rejeitá-la.

                “Bem, eu... vou... então...”

                “Eu também. Nos encontramos na varanda, OK?” e fechou a porta com um sorriso.

                Dean se virou em direção ao quarto que ocupava. Entrou e fechou a porta. Rapidamente trocou de roupa. Não queria pensar no fato de que aquela peça tinha sido usada por James. Decidiu que não podia simplesmente ir assim até lá. Vestiu novamente os jeans por cima da sunga. E uma camiseta, não queria sua barriguinha exposta a todo o vilarejo também.

                Quando chegou à varanda encontrou o outro homem de bermuda, camiseta polo e chinelos de couro. Parecia totalmente à vontade. Com um corpo perfeito como aquele, até Dean se sentiria confiante.

                Seguiram caminhando até o lago, Castiel fazendo inúmeras perguntas sobre a viagem que faria, sobre a carga, a nave, sobre Bobby e Jody. Dean respondia laconicamente.

                O som de seus passos ecoou nas tábuas do deck. Castiel tirou os chinelos se sentou na beirada, submergindo os dedos com cuidado.

                “A água está fria. O que acha?”

                “Acho que podemos ficar algum tempo aqui conversando. Mais tarde podemos dar um mergulho, se ainda quiser.”

                “Claro que quero! Essa experiência tem que ser vivida em sua companhia, Dean.”

                Dean não respondeu. Decidiu tomar o assunto nas próprias mãos, acabar logo com aquela expectativa toda. Rapidamente tirou as roupas e os sapatos, deixando exposto seu corpo coberto apenas pela pequena peça vermelha. Não ousava olhar para Castiel. Mergulhou, pensando que a água gelada poderia resfriar seu rosto em chamas.

                Quando emergiu, inspirando fundo, ouviu outro corpo bater na água. Em poucos instantes Castiel surgiu a seu lado, claramente arrepiado de frio, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

                “Dean! Isso é... é... incrível! Obrigado, muito obrigado por me permitir compartilhar esse momento com você.”

                O coração apertado que trazia no peito derreteu um pouco frente à empolgação infantil que via na face do homem à sua frente. Riu para ele, por sua vez e disse:

                “Agora vamos ver se você sabe mesmo nadar. Quero ver quem chega primeiro naquela pedra. Já!”

                E o que se seguiu foi uma acirrada competição, que Castiel venceu por uma pequena margem. Alegre, envolveu Dean com os braços em uma comemoração festiva, _um homem de trinta e cinco anos parecendo ter apenas dez_ , pensou Dean, enlevado. Mas era esse um dos motivos pelos quais...

                “Outra chance! Aposto que chego primeiro ao deck!” disse Dean, já dando as primeiras braçadas, seguido de perto pelo amigo.

                Castiel devia ter deixado Dean ganhar, porque ele o fez com facilidade. Dean sabia que Castiel estava habitando o corpo de um atleta, enquanto ele mesmo não era muito dedicado às atividades físicas regulares. Outra gentileza difícil de deixar passar quando se estava apaixonado por alguém...

                Alçaram-se ao suporte de madeira e ficaram sentados, secando ao sol, apreciando a beleza que os rodeava.

                Dean não podia olhar para Cas, então olhava para a margem mais distante do lago. Tentava não pensar que era a última vez que veria aquilo tudo. Era a última vez que veria Cas.

                Subitamente sentiu um dedo molhado escorregar pela parte de cima de sua mão apoiada na madeira gasta do deck. Seus olhos se deslocaram com rapidez para o ponto onde sentira aquele toque sutil.

                “Dean, eu...” começou Cas, com o rosto voltado para baixo. Logo seus olhos azuis encontraram os de Dean e havia ali uma súplica. “... precisamos conversar. Não acha?”

                “Estamos conversando desde que cheguei, Cas.” Foi a frágil tentativa de evasão desta discussão que sabia não poderia evitar.

                Castiel começou, um pouco inseguro, a falar. Sua voz profunda parecia ainda mais grave.

                “Eu me lembro de tudo. De tudo o que James viveu. Em detalhes.” Começou com a voz baixa, como se fizesse confidências. “Mas o que vivo... é diferente. Tem um brilho mais aguçado, os sons são mais nítidos... Atinge-me de forma muito mais vívida. Sei que é estranho, mas é assim.”

                Dean voltou a olhar para onde os dedos de Cas haviam pousado sobre os seus. Como se quisessem ancorá-lo aquele lugar e ao momento que viviam.

                “James teve uma vida bastante ativa, rica. Viajou e conheceu os lugares que quis. Leu muito. Ouviu música, escreveu poesia. Dedicou-se ao estudo de sua profissão com empenho. Conheceu uma grande quantidade de pessoas... teve muitos amantes.”

                Dean sentiu um arrepio começar a subir por suas costas. Esse assunto não era coisa que quisesse discutir. Mas não conseguia articular nenhuma resposta.

                “Mas... ele... nunca amou ninguém, não de verdade. E ele tinha consciência disso. Não além da sua própria família. Achava que talvez não tivesse sido... ‘feito’ para amar alguém... Nunca encontrou uma pessoa com quem tivesse se conectado em um nível mais profundo.” Inspirou antes de continuar.

                “Quando o conheceu em Oberon, imediatamente se sentiu atraído por você.”

                Dean o encarou, surpreso.

                “Mas ele sabia que não valia a pena. Seu contato seria breve e ele... não viveria muito tempo. Não precisava de mais esta... bagagem  no estágio da vida em que se encontrava.”

                Dean pigarreou. Talvez devesse admitir que a atração tinha sido mútua... mas de que serviria isto agora?

                “James... se tornou parte de mim, e eu, parte dele... Já lhe contei o quanto me senti atraído por sua luz, Dean... Não é irônico que ambos tenhamos... nos interessado imediatamente por você?”

                Dean estava embaraçado demais para responder. Abriu a boca e a fechou quando não conseguiu pronunciar uma só palavra.

                “Daphne me disse...” Castiel parou quando a menção à mulher provocou um pequeno espasmo na mão que tinha sob a sua. Olhou com curiosidade para ela e depois para o rosto sardento, intrigado.  “... que eu devia ser honesto com você. Mesmo que isso me fizesse sofrer. Que você merecia saber.”

                “Saber o quê, Cas?” finalmente conseguiu balbuciar.

                “Hum... isso é mais difícil do que imaginei...” A mão que aquecia a de Dean em um momento não estava mais lá, Castiel cruzando os braços sobre o peito, em uma posição defensiva.

                “Você deve saber, Dean, que eu... tenho abrigado certos sentimentos com relação a você..." Disse, a voz falhando um pouco. Pigarreou e continuou, tentando imprimir à fala a convicção que sentia: "Acredito que... o ame. Muito.”

                “Cas, não...”

                “Não terminei ainda, Dean, deixe-me dizer tudo o que preciso. Penso que o amo desde o momento em que sua luz se fundiu com a minha. Seu brilho agregou-se ao meu ser por um átimo e quando me afastei... Foi como se eu tivesse sido... Lançado novamente ao vácuo do espaço, mas ele não era mais o meu ambiente. Inóspito. Frio. Solitário. Sua... essência me aqueceu como um sol. Mas não ousei me aproximar dela novamente, pensando em como sofreria ainda mais ao me afastar uma segunda vez.”

                “Por minha inépcia, sua nave foi, então, atingida. Senti-me aliviado ao perceber que nada acontecera com você. Porém, houve danos que desesperadamente tentei corrigir. James... estava morrendo. Sem saber, curei-o de sua moléstia. Meu contato com sua essência, apesar de complexo, não atingiu o meu ser como o que provei com você. Mas eu havia, então, abdicado de tudo para preservar a vida de seu passageiro.”

                “Os primeiros instantes em que nossas consciências se uniram foram... altamente inquietantes. Foi quando interrompi a estase e saí do casulo. Foi quando me aproximei como pude de você para... saber se ainda me sentiria como antes.”

                Inconscientemente, Castiel desenlaçou os braços e esticou uma das mãos na direção de Dean.

                “Quando o vi pelos olhos físicos de James... bem...” riu baixinho “... abandonei toda esperança de algum dia poder me afastar de você. Foi quando... eu o toquei com a mão humana, lembra?”

                Lembrava muito bem. O toque quase reverente em suas pernas, seu abdômen, seu peito, exatamente sobre o seu coração. Só pode acenar com a cabeça, confirmando.

                Castiel ficou, então, calado. Olhou, ele também, para longe, para as árvores que sombreavam a margem distante.

                “E eu soube que estava perdido. Fadado a... ama-lo para sempre. James compreendeu imediatamente. Apesar de não ter conhecido sentimento tão poderoso antes, reconheceu em mim os sintomas. Ele soube. E então tomou a decisão que acarretaria a mais radical mudança em nossas vidas. Decidiu por nós dois que eu teria o seu corpo... para mim, apenas... e que eu deveria tentar. Tentar me aproximar de você. Mas me alertou que... você poderia não retribuir meus sentimentos.”

                Dean se virou lentamente na direção de Castiel. Este o encarou, o olhar temeroso.

                “Cas... como posso dizer isso sem... magoá-lo?”

                As pupilas azuis se esconderam sob as pálpebras emolduradas por cílios escuros.

                “Eu... não sou o que imagina. Não sou... o que você supõe. A menção da palavra _sol_ e eu na mesma sentença... é um equívoco. Eu sequer mereço um simples olhar de sua parte, ou de James. Você não pode me amar, Cas. James não sabia o que era isso e ele... certamente se enganou... E o fez acreditar que...”

                “Dean...” interrompeu o outro.

                “Não, Castiel, agora é minha vez de falar. Quando eu partir amanhã, não mais voltarei aqui. Nunca mais nos veremos. Você poderá encontrar alguém melhor do que eu... Não posso... nem pensar em você desperdiçando sua vida ao meu lado! Você conhece tanto, é tão... incrível... que não acredito nem mesmo que tenha se associado comigo pelo tempo que o fez...”

                “Você não... retribui meu sentimentos, então... Daphne me alertou...” E se encolheu, parecendo sentir frio.

                “Daphne... ela é... talvez seja ela a pessoa certa para você. Ela é muito afetuosa, gentil...”

                “Daphne é casada com Emanuel, o médico da comunidade, Dean. Os dois são apaixonados um pelo outro, são muito felizes, é impossível não perceber isto quando estão juntos. Foi esse o fato que me levou até ela quando precisei de conselhos para lidar com... o que sinto por você. Ela tem me ajudado...”

                Dean sentia como se tivessem tirado o chão sob seus pés.

                “Você diz... que eu não posso amar você... porque você não acredita que mereça ser amado? É isso?”

                “Sim, Cas, é isso. Exatamente isso! Eu não... sirvo para você, minha vida está longe de ser... você é... como uma criança...”

                “Não sou criança, Dean! Sou um homem. E sei o que quero.”

                “Não...”

                “Sim.” E dizendo essa palavra colocou a palma sobre o coração de Dean, como fizera no início.

                “Se você não me quiser... que seja porque você não me ama. Não permita que o que temos entre nós seja destruído porque você não ama a si mesmo o suficiente. Eu não vou permitir. Se quiser, vá e nunca mais volte. Não posso impedir que parta. Mas só se afaste se não sentir por mim o que sinto por você. Somente assim... aceitarei.”

                “O que eu posso lhe oferecer, Cas, além de uma vida em um velho cargueiro? A conversa restrita de um cara que abandonou a escola cedo demais? Você tem muitas possibilidades... Você tem uma vida toda à sua frente, para fazer o que quiser...”

                “E eu quero passar essa vida com você... Quero aprender com você... é tudo o que desejo. Você me oferece seu companheirismo... sua paciência, seu entusiasmo, o brilho nos olhos que tem quando está contente. Você me oferece seu sorriso amável, sua risada franca... Seu calor. Isso é o que eu quero. É o que escolho. Mas... só se você puder me oferecer tudo isso porque me ama...” O rosto de Cas denotava imensa franqueza e seus olhos transbordavam de um afeto tão grande e puro que a reação de Dean foi involuntária:

                “Eu... amo tanto, Cas...” e percebendo o que tinha admitido parou de falar. Se não tivesse se calado por espontânea vontade o teria feito por causa dos lábios macios que cobriram os seus, em um movimento seguro, porém gentil. Como se Dean fosse precioso demais, como se pudesse se desfazer sob o peso daquele gesto.

                Era totalmente diferente do beijo que trocara com James. Dean intuiu que era porque Castiel se mantivera à parte, como expectador do que ocorria. Agora... era ele quem beijava. E Dean aos poucos se deixou levar para onde sempre desejara e nunca se sentira digno de ir.

                Castiel se afastou, finalmente, destinando a Dean um sorriso sincero. Levantou-se em um movimento ágil.

                Dean aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecia e se deixou guiar de volta à pequena casa rodeada pelo verde.


	21. Chapter 21

                Castiel o guiou de volta pelo caminho e não havia  urgência em seus passos. Uma mão levava suas roupas, enquanto a outra agarrava a de Dean com todas as suas forças. Mas Dean não parecia estar sendo arrastado. Seu aperto era forte, como se temesse se perder dele.

                Subiram os degraus da varanda em silêncio. Cas abriu a porta e entrou na frente, sem uma palavra. Assim que Dean estava dentro da sala, a porta fechada, seus olhos se encontraram. Estavam sem o que dizer. Mas suas mãos ainda estavam unidas e o calor deste contato fazia do momento silencioso algo especial. Era hora de se comunicarem usando outras ferramentas.

                Dean se entregara ao beijo, contrariando sua decisão de abandonar Cas para sempre. Essa batalha, pensou, entre a razão e a emoção, fora perdida há muito tempo.

                Castiel tinha os olhos límpidos, o rosto curioso. Dean pensou que devia estar apreciando cada segundo da experiência com intensidade. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, mas nunca vivera aquilo ele mesmo.

                Dean hesitava em tocá-lo, receoso de desfazer o suspense. Cabia a Castiel tomar a iniciativa, mas ele não parecia ter pressa.

                Seus corpos haviam secado durante a breve caminhada, mas tinham nas mãos as roupas que haviam descartado. Estranhamente, Dean não se sentia mais desconfortável vestido como estava.

                Castiel deixou cair o que segurava e Dean fez o mesmo, largando no chão da sala as roupas.

                O homem de cabelos escuros ajoelhou-se defronte a Dean e sua mão livre refez o caminho de seu primeiro toque – acariciou a perna abaixo do joelho e num toque constante e gentil seguiu subindo pela coxa, passou por cima da sunga úmida, tocando o corte agudo em seu quadril e se apoiou delicadamente em seu abdômen, perto do umbigo. Dean fechou os olhos e se focou nas carícias suaves. Castiel levantou-se, movendo sua mão, então, para o peito, onde podia sentir o batimento cardíaco, agora acelerado, do parceiro. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, o único som suas respirações ofegantes.

                Dean abriu os olhos e se viu frente ao mais belo rosto que já admirara. Expectativa e carinho se misturavam naquele olhar.

                “Eu quero tocá-lo, Dean.”

                “Sou todo seu, Cas.”

                Castiel então o beijou novamente, puxando-o para mais perto, a mão que tinha no peito agora envolvendo a nuca de Dean. Este, por sua vez, segurou suavemente a cintura de Castiel, aproximando seus corpos.

                O beijo foi crescendo em intensidade e antes que pudesse perceber Dean começou a fazer movimentos ritmados com os quadris, que roçavam os de Castiel.

                Quando se deu conta do que seu corpo fazia, tentou parar, mas Castiel o substituiu rapidamente no movimento. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e Dean viu ali desejo e determinação tamanhas que só lhe cabia se render completamente.

                As duas pequenas sungas estavam agora tendo dificuldade em conter os dois pênis eretos.

                Castiel pôs fim ao beijo para puxar novamente Dean pela mão, desta vez escada acima. Chegando ao quarto de Cas, este voltou a beijá-lo, sensualmente, enquanto Dean acariciava as nádegas cobertas apenas pelo tecido fino e úmido. Uma das mãos de Castiel desceu e roçou o cós da sunga vermelha. Seus olhos pediam permissão, enquanto sua boca se abria para a língua se arrastar sobre o lábio inferior, sentindo ali o gosto de Dean.

                Dean meneou a cabeça e sentiu a mão de Castiel tocá-lo por baixo da peça de roupa. Sem fôlego, sentiu Castiel ganhar confiança, enquanto se lembrava como fazer aquilo. Mas eram suas mãos agora, e ele, de vez em quando, olhava para Dean, para fixar aquela imagem em sua mente. Aquilo era só dos dois.

                Dean o beijou outra vez, enquanto colocava, por sua vez, a mão dentro da sunga de Cas. O membro rígido latejava. Castiel suspirou quando sentiu o toque mais íntimo.

                Dean queria deixar Castiel tomar a liderança, sendo aquela, contraditoriamente sua primeira vez, ainda que soubesse o que fazer por experiência herdada de Novak.

                Castiel, em um movimento decidido, libertou o pênis de Dean de seu confinamento, despindo-o. Voltou a ajoelhar-se e com gestos ao mesmo tempo praticados e inseguros tomou a ponta dele entre os lábios, girando a língua sobre ela, saboreando o momento.

                Dean fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Era o que desejava há muito. E tudo era ainda mais intenso depois da admissão de que Cas o amava.

                Suas mãos acariciaram os cabelos revoltos, ainda úmidos, com carinho. Ele também o amava e admitira isso. Onde isso os levaria? Não queria pensar nisso agora.

                Castiel o envolveu mais profundamente e se dedicou à tarefa com especial empenho, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto de Dean, que parecia totalmente entregue às sensações.

                “Cas...” murmurou Dean, puxando-o para cima, para beijar seus lábios impetuosamente. Castiel se deixou envolver pelos braços fortes enquanto suas masculinidades se roçavam, impacientes.

                Caminhou para trás até sentar-se na cama espaçosa de Cas. Puxou-o para seu colo sem nunca parar de beijá-lo. Empunhou os dois membros juntos e os acariciou até que estivessem à beira do orgasmo.

                Quando Dean rompeu o beijo, Castiel encostou a testa em seu ombro, balbuciando palavras de encorajamento. Dean aproximou os lábios da orelha de Cas e murmurou “Eu te amo, Cas.” Pensara que esta declaração nunca seria feita, mas diante da devoção demonstrada pelo outro, o fazia com facilidade, expressando sem medo o seu sentimento mais profundo.

                Cas, ao ouvir aquilo, gemeu mais alto e a mão de Dean se cobriu com o líquido claro e espesso. Dean continuou estimulando-os juntos, até que Cas estivesse totalmente satisfeito e então também chegou ao clímax, repetindo “Eu te amo, Cas, eu te amo, amo muito...” até não poder mais e deixando-se cair de costas, puxando Castiel com ele, sobre ele.

                Ficaram enlaçados assim algum tempo, Dean acariciando a nuca de Cas em um gesto amoroso, que nunca sentira necessidade antes. Castiel fora o único a atingi-lo tão ampla e fortemente.

                Cas finalmente se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Voltou de lá com uma toalha úmida e os limpou. Deitou-se novamente e puxou Dean para abraçá-lo, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, sobre a tatuagem negra. Seu contentamento era aparente e nisso era um reflexo do rosto sardento.

                “Isso foi... muito melhor do que qualquer lembrança na mente de James.” Disse finalmente. Dean só pode sorrir e beijá-lo outra vez.

                “Foi... incrível, Cas.” Sussurrou, emocionado. Nunca amara ninguém assim.

                Castiel percebeu o momento e aconchegou-se ainda mais a ele, murmurando declarações de amor em seu peito, seu pescoço, seus ombros.

                Antes que adormecessem, Castiel se levantou subitamente.

                “Venha, Dean. Agora é a hora de eu saber mais sobre a sua fascinação por banheiras.”

                Dean riu, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, pensando que nada podia melhor do que isso.

*****

                Ele havia deixado a torneira aberta enchendo a banheira quando viera buscar a toalha e ela estava quase cheia de água quente. O ambiente estava tomado pelo vapor.

                Beijaram-se uma e outra vez antes de Dean entrar na água, deleitando-se com sua agradável temperatura. Estendeu a mão para que Cas entrasse também. Ele sentou-se de costas para Dean, apoiando-se em seu peito, deixando escapar um suspiro prazeroso.

                “Hummm, agora entendo... Relaxante!”

                “Se você ficar se remexendo desse jeito,  se esfregando em mim assim, as coisas não vão ser relaxantes por muito tempo” retrucou, rindo.

                “Entendo... quem sabe... mais tarde, estou muito relaxado.”

                Dean encostou os lábios em sua têmpora e o beijou afetuosamente. Não queria destruir o momento, mas não podia parar de pensar que teria que partir na manhã seguinte.

                “Cas... está dormindo?”

                “Ainda não. Quase.” E se aconchegou mais contra o corpo sólido atrás de si.

                “Eu... tenho a viagem marcada para amanhã...”

                “Por quanto tempo?” perguntou Cas tão calmamente quanto antes.

                “Dois meses e meio, não posso mais cance...” começou, quando Cas o interrompeu.

                “Estarei aqui, Dean. Sempre. Quando voltar para... casa.”

                Dean se sentiu de repente leve, livre. Sabia que voltaria. Para ficar. Porque queria. Lar não era mais um conceito abstrato, distante, além de suas possibilidades. Lar era... Cas.

                “Eu te amo, Cas. Vou voltar, eu garanto.”

                “Eu sei. Estarei aqui esperando.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

                Dean acordou com a movimentação de Cas no quarto, mas continuou de olhos fechados, tentando voltar a dormir. Depois de alguns minutos o outro homem se aproximou da cama e o tocou no ombro:

                “Dean...” mas ele não ia ser pego fingindo tão facilmente.

                “Hmmm?” E continuou de olhos fechados.

                “Dean?” chamou outra vez o homem de cabelos escuros. “Acorde. Pensei que pudéssemos ir nadar antes de começar os preparativos para o almoço...”

                “Nadar? Hoje?” Resmungou Dean.

                “Sim... não quer ir?” E se abaixou rapidamente para beijá-lo nos lábios.

                Dean finalmente abriu os olhos e viu Castiel parado ao lado da cama vestindo apenas uma sunga preta, minúscula. Subindo a mão pela coxa desnuda, numa carícia, disse com a voz rouca.

                “Hummm, essa sunga é aquela que deixa você ainda mais gostoso.”

                A mão parou sobre os quadris enquanto sua boca se aproximava para cobrir o pênis coberto pelo tecido fino e elástico,  imediatamente começando à responder ao calor dos lábios de Dean, que escorregavam por ele em seu comprimento, indo e voltando. A mão que tinha ficado parada por uns instantes finalmente circulou o seu corpo e agarrou uma nádega envolta em spandex negro. Castiel suspirou frente aos dois toques combinados.

                Dean, entretanto, sentiu umidade na parte de trás da sunga e, surpreso, levantou os olhos, encontrando no rosto de Castiel uma expressão travessa.

                “O que é isso, Cas? Alguém... andou brincando com o lubrificante?”

                “Talvez.” Foi a resposta dita em um sorriso.      

                Dean puxou a sunga para baixo em um movimento rápido e o pênis de Cas, já totalmente ereto, libertado de seu confinamento pulou em direção ao abdômen esbelto.

                “Parece que... alguém está planejando algo... Será verdade?” E puxou Castiel sobre si mesmo, rolando-o em seguida de costas, sob ele.

                “Hoje é um dia festivo... Queria que fosse especial... Posso ter me preparado enquanto você dormia.” Cas disse, pela primeira vez parecendo um pouco encabulado.

                “Transar com você sempre é especial” disse Dean, mas era geralmente o seu corpo que recebia, satisfeito, o membro do parceiro. Ambos apreciavam as coisas desta forma, mas às vezes Castiel gostava de retribuir o favor.

                “Então, aquela história de nadar? Era só para poder usar a sunga? Você me conhece bem demais, Cas.” Disse, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

                Castiel retribuiu o beijo, descendo a mão entre eles para estimular Dean, mas o encontrou já de prontidão, o fato de Cas ter usado aquela peça de roupa e ter se preparado sendo mais que suficiente para excitá-lo.

                “Como você me quer, Dean?” perguntou em um misto de sussurro e gemido, olhando-o com aqueles olhos azuis de pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

                “Por cima. Quero ver você. Quero ver seu rosto.” E voltou a se rolar, se deitando de costas, ofegando.

                Castiel imediatamente se ajoelhou sobre seus quadris e voltou a beijá-lo, na boca, no pescoço, no peito. Suas mãos tocavam o corpo de Dean, acariciando-o como se fosse a primeira vez. Pegou o frasco de lubrificante sob seu travesseiro e besuntou o membro latejante do parceiro. Dean, por sua vez, segurou Cas pelos cabelos, aprofundando sua língua naquela boca que amava beijar. 

                Castiel se posicionou sobre o pênis de Dean e se afundou nele lentamente. O homem que estava deitado deleitava-se com a visão daquele que era seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu amor. O rosto dele estava corado, o cabelo começando a  grudar na testa suada, os olhos fechados. Daquela boca sensual saíam os mais indecentes gemidos enquanto começou a se mover, a princípio lentamente, aumentando aos poucos a velocidade.

                Dean não conseguia tirar os olhos de Castiel. Ele era lindo. Perfeito em todos os sentidos.  Dean ainda se surpreendia que ele escolhera viver o resto de seus dias em sua companhia. Construir uma vida junto com ele.

                Não suportando mais a distância, ainda que pequena, entre os seus lábios e os de Castiel, sentou-se, aproximando seus corpos. Sua boca se fundiu à do outro enquanto a mão procurava o pênis entre eles e começava a movimentar-se no mesmo ritmo imposto pelos movimentos cada vez mais frenéticos de Cas.

                A respiração de ambos era entrecortada por palavras sussurradas e queixumes. 

                Dean então colocou as mãos sob as nádegas dele, fazendo-o levantar um pouco e o suspendeu assim, de modo que pudesse investir ele mesmo, com intensidade. Seus movimentos se tornaram cada vez mais erráticos.

                Isso foi o suficiente para Cas chegar ao orgasmo, espalhando seu sêmen no peito de Dean com um gemido rouco. Dean o beijou e continuou em seu movimento intenso, arrancando mais alguns suspiros do homem sobre ele.

                “Dean... Eu amo você... Dean...” Cas sabia que era essa frase capaz de fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Sempre.

                Dean, tentando segurar um grito, claramente se exercitando para os próximos dias onde o quarto vizinho estaria ocupado, chegou ao clímax deixando Castiel cair novamente em seu colo, o que incitou outro lamento rouco.

                “Cas... Você realmente... me conhece... muito bem.” Sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando o lóbulo da orelha. “Eu também te amo.”

*****

                Algum tempo de imersão na banheira depois (não tão longa quanto Dean gostaria) estavam os dois na cozinha preparando o almoço para os convidados que chegariam dentro de poucas horas.

                “A que horas você disse que o transporte de Sam chegaria?” Castiel perguntou pela enésima vez. Ele estava ansioso e isso o fazia repetir a pergunta. Dean sabia disso e (pela enésima vez também) envolveu a cintura de Cas e disse em seu ouvido, baixinho:

                “Vai dar tudo certo, sabia?” Deu um beijinho abaixo da orelha, um arrepio percorrendo subitamente o corpo do homem que estava cortando tomates e então Dean terminou com a voz em volume normal: “Às onze e meia. Eles vão até a casa de Bobby antes e depois vêm todos para cá. Vão chegar pela uma.”

                “Temos tempo, então.” Disse, virando-se no círculo daqueles braços fortes, os seus próprios elevados acima da cabeça, uma mão empunhando uma faca e a outra suja do suco vermelho dos legumes. Deixou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Dean, antes de empurrá-lo, com os cotovelos, em direção à mesa. “Comece a massa da torta. Já descasquei e cortei as maçãs.”

                “Sim, chefe. Massa de torta saindo.”

                Castiel amava cozinhar. Começara a aprender com Dean, depois com Daphne e as pesquisas pessoais vieram a seguir. Ele era um especialista esses dias... em tudo o que Dean gostava.

                Hoje, em uma homenagem a dias agora distantes, comeriam lasanha. Castiel fazia questão de preparar os molhos ele mesmo, montando-a em uma enorme forma, sabendo que seria bastante apreciada. Era sua especialidade.

                “Acho que você cortou maçãs demais, Cas.”

                “Vamos fazer duas tortas. Uma serviremos aos convidados e a outra... guardaremos para... mais tarde.” Disse com uma piscadinha e um sorriso.

                “Eu já disse hoje que te amo?”

                “Sim, Dean, muitas vezes. Agora volte ao trabalho.”

                Cenas como essa eram comuns na vida dos dois agora. Depois dos primeiros dias, nos quais Dean ainda se sentia inseguro a respeito de si mesmo, as coisas tinham entrado em uma agradável rotina. Castiel trabalhava nas fazendas, assessorando os agricultores e construira reputação na comunidade como profissional competente e pessoa de boa índole. Fizera muitos amigos no vilarejo. Dean não se surpreendia com isso, convivendo com ele já há quase três anos.

                Dean, por sua vez, mantivera o cargueiro e ainda fazia viagens entregando cargas e transportando passageiros entre as colônias próximas. Mas depois daquela primeira viagem, quando já estavam juntos, compreendeu que qualquer coisa mais longa do que trinta dias terrestres era muito para ficar longe de casa. Suas expedições eram agora mais curtas e esparsas, preferindo ele auxiliar Bobby em seus afazeres no depósito. Era um excelente mecânico e estava fazendo nome nesta ocupação, atraindo inclusive clientes do outro hemisfério.

                Quando a vontade de reviver seus dias de piloto de cargueiro o atingia muito fortemente, Cas e ele embarcavam no Impala e viajavam por alguns dias. Surpreendentemente, esse desejo sempre era mais forte em Dean do que em Cas, que vivera a maior parte de sua existência no espaço. Isso dizia muito a respeito de como se apaixonara pela vida humana... e por Dean. Onde ele estivesse, Cas podia ser encontrado.

                Mas mesmo quando Dean viajava sozinho, ele sabia que Cas o acompanhava. Sua energia convertida em matéria compunha parte daquela que tinha sido sua morada por quase duas décadas. Algum dia se aposentaria desta vida de piloto, mas nunca se desfaria do Impala, um lembrete palpável do amor que compartilhavam. 

*****

                “Já chegaram?” perguntou Castiel, cuja ansiedade havia contagiado Dean, que agora estava na sala, olhando, pela janela, para a rua.

                “Não, estão atrasados. Aposto que é culpa do Bobby, que deve ter querido mostrar todo o depósito para ele.” Retrucou, irritado.

                Castiel se aproximou e o tomou pela mão. Fez com que se sentasse no sofá e se sentou ao lado dele.

                “Vamos esperar aqui. Daqui a pouco chegam.” Segurava ainda a mão sardenta e, distraído, traçava padrões unindo os pequenos pontos castanhos. Havia mais deles agora que Dean se expunha mais ao sol, o hábito de irem nadar no lago uma constante. Só que Dean se recusava a usar o mesmo tipo de traje de banho que Cas, tendo adquirido calções mais longos e folgados. Por outro lado, sua apreciação pelo corpo de Cas numa daquelas peças modeladoras era tanta que as sungas ocupavam uma gaveta inteira de sua cômoda.

                Dean ficou em silêncio aproveitando a gentil carícia e fechou os olhos, lembrando de quando seu irmão lhe dissera que estava se mudando também para a Colônia 859. Recordava a surpresa e o alívio que sentira, ficando muito feliz que seu único familiar, além de Cas, viria viver nas proximidades. Quando pensava nisso, seu coração se apertava ao lembrar que, por tanto tempo, supusera que Sam desejava ser independente, ficar longe dele e que Dean forçava a situação, sendo uma pessoa carente. Quando assumira seu relacionamento com Castiel e se transferira permanentemente para longe, imaginara que Sam finalmente seria feliz, podendo viver como e onde quisesse. E então percebera que a relação dos dois nunca tinha sido como imaginara. Eram apegados um ao outro, sim, mas Dean fora quem demonstrara maturidade primeiro para tentar a vida sozinho. E se o irmão viera atrás dele depois de dois anos, isso só provava que se amavam. O fato de morarem em hemisférios separados também facilitava as coisas.

                Sam vinha apresentar a namorada para todos. Namorava Sarah há alguns meses e a relação parecia ter evoluído para o estágio de conhecer a família. Dean tinha orgulho do homem que Sam tinha se tornado. Quando conhecera Cas, há pouco mais de um ano, aceitara-o sem restrições e logo tinham ficado amigos. Era ele que, curioso, sempre perguntava sobre a vida anterior de Castiel, antes de conhecer Novak e Dean, sendo o único além de seu companheiro a saber da verdade.

                Entretanto, essa parte da vida de Castiel estava tão distante que ele às vezes parecia ter que fazer um grande esforço para se lembrar. Talvez fosse a felicidade completa em que vivia agora, com Dean, que o fizera esquecer-se dos milênios em que vivera de forma solitária. Dean nunca lhe perguntava nada, contente em saber apenas que o amava e desejava viver o resto de seus dias em sua companhia.

                O som do transporte antigo de Bobby anunciou sua chegada. Dean abriu os olhos para encontrar um Castiel sorridente olhando para ele. Com um beijo carinhoso, disse:

                “Não vamos deixá-los esperando.” E se levantou, puxando Dean pela mão.

                Abriram a porta e logo foram saudados pela face risonha de Sam, que saiu pela porta de trás e ofereceu apoio à jovem morena que saía do veículo.

                Dean se surpreendeu com sua beleza e Cas, observando sua reação, cutucou-o, fingindo ciúmes.

                Desceram os degraus da varanda e Dean foi abraçado com força pelo irmão. Logo em seguida Cas foi a vítima daqueles braços enormes, enquanto Dean apertava a mão da bela namorada de Sam.            

                O homem mais alto parecia esfuziante. Apresentou Sarah ao irmão e ao seu companheiro. Jody já tinha envolvido os ombros de Cas de forma gentil, enquanto Bobby tinha ido estacionar o veículo na lateral da casa.

                Aguardaram o homem mais velho chegar, comentando o clima maravilhoso daquele dia. Dean não se importava com o tempo. Ele estava feliz de ter o irmão por perto, mesmo que estivesse chovendo canivete. Cas e Sam...  Jodie e Bobby. E agora, Sarah. Sua família estava aqui.

*****

                O almoço transcorreu como o planejado. A comida de Cas agradou a todos e foi mais um motivo para Dean se orgulhar dele.

                Sarah era uma garota muito inteligente e bonita e Dean podia entender porque o irmão estava perdidamente apaixonado. Ele parecia beber suas palavras e não podia tirar os olhos dela.

                E ele reconhecia em si a mesma atitude com relação a Castiel. Se Sam e Sarah tivessem algo parecido com o que os dois compartilhavam, podia dizer que seria uma união feliz e duradoura. Se Dean tivera dúvidas no início de seu próprio relacionamento, a devoção completa de Cas o tinha feito repensar sua atitude. Ele era um homem afortunado. O mais afortunado de todos, concluiu. Afinal, quem tinha como companheiro um ser como ele? Que abrira mão da eternidade para compartilhar o tempo limitado que tinha à frente? Que se ajustara a uma existência diametralmente oposta à que conhecera por milênios, voluntária e alegremente? Que o fazia saber, todos os dias, como era feliz em ter feito essas escolhas e poder ter Dean em sua vida?

                Dean ainda se sentia pequeno às vezes, mas era coisa passageira. Quando via nos olhos de Cas a surpresa diante de um novo botão de rosa em seu jardim ou o calor com que recebia os toques reverentes de seus dedos, ele sabia. Cas era seu. Eram destinados um ao outro.

*****

                Ao anoitecer Jodie e Bobby se despediram e foram para casa, deixando o jovem casal que permaneceria ali por mais alguns dias. Dean havia movido a cama de solteiro do quarto de hóspedes para o escritório, que raramente usavam e comprado uma nova, de casal para Sam e Sarah, esperando que essa fosse uma oportunidade que pudesse se repetir muitas vezes. E se ele fosse honesto, podia até imaginar um sobrinho ou sobrinha dormindo na cama do outro quarto. Por isso não se desfizera dela, na verdade.

                Pouco antes do jantar, Castiel convidou Sarah para uma caminhada, com o intuito deixar os irmãos sozinhos. Dean ficou grato e ao mesmo tempo sentiu sua ausência agudamente.

                Agora que estavam apenas os dois sentados na varanda da casa o silêncio parecia um pouco intimidador. Sam parecia perdido na visão do belo por do sol, cujo encanto era amplificado pela natureza à sua volta.

                “O que você fez, Sam, para enrolar uma garota como a Sarah? Ela não pode ter se interessado naturalmente por você, com esse cabelo...”

                “Para falar a verdade, Sarah aprecia muito o meu cabelo. Chegou a me pedir que nunca o cortasse.”

                “Gosto não se discute.” Resmungou Dean. Após uma pequena pausa continuou. “É coisa séria?”

                “Bem, acho que sim. Na verdade... pensei em pedir a ela para se casar comigo... enquanto estamos aqui, o que acha?”

                “Acho que... pode ser bom. Você tem algum plano?”

                “Não, só pensei... em me ajoelhar e pedir. Comprei um anel.”

                “Sabe... Você podia levá-la até o lago. É um lugar muito romântico... Foi lá...” começou e parou, consciente subitamente do que ia dizer.

                “Foi lá o quê? Ui, Dean, não me diga que...”

                “Nada disso, seu cretino. Foi lá que Cas... se declarou.”

                “Hum, entendo. Você acha que Castiel aprovaria se usássemos o mesmo lugar?”

                “Acho que ele gostaria muito.” E se viu sorrindo, pensando naquele rosto que amava de uma forma que jamais imaginara possível. 

                “Você é feliz, não é?” perguntou Sam, mas era mais como uma afirmação. Ele sabia.

                “Sou mais feliz... do que imaginei algum dia ser. Não posso nem tentar explicar. Mas é assim. Espero que Cas se sinta da mesma forma.”

                “Você já viu como ele olha para você?” Riu Sam, provocando o irmão. “Eu não sei o que ele viu em você, mas... ele o idolatra. Acho que...” completou ficando sério “ele vê você. _Realmente_ vê você, Dean.”

                Dean sentiu as lágrimas se avolumarem sob as suas pálpebras mas ele não estava disposto a reencenar o diálogo de um filme romântico com seu irmão. Pigarreou e depois disse, olhando sonhadoramente na direção do lago.

                “Sim, ele me vê.”

*****

                 Sarah e Sam se recolheram por volta das onze horas. Estavam cansados da viagem e se Dean conhecia o irmão, devia estar extremamente ansioso devido ao plano de pedir Sarah em casamento.

                Dean e Cas ficaram um pouco mais na cozinha, terminando de guardar a louça e organizar as coisas para o café do dia seguinte. Quando Cas se encostou à pia com uma caneca de chá de camomila entre as mãos, um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios ao olhar para Dean, que estava parado à porta.

                Em dois passos, ele invadiu o espaço pessoal de Castiel, e tirando a caneca de suas mãos o beijou. Cas envolveu sua nuca com os braços, entregando-se por completo à carícia.

                “Senti falta de beijar você.” Disse Dean, baixinho.

                “Acho que eles não se importariam. Nem mesmo Bobby.”

                “Vou testar a sua teoria da próxima vez que ele estiver por perto. Se tiver um ataque vai ser culpa sua.”

                “Ele gosta de ver... como somos felizes. Ele o ama como um pai, você sabe.”

                Dean baixou os olhos. Este estava sendo um dia cheio de emoções e ele estava começando a ter dificuldade em esconder sua reação.

                Castiel percebeu e levantou seu rosto segurando-o gentilmente pelo queixo.

                “Vamos deitar?” sussurrou.

                Dean apenas balançou a cabeça, deixando-se guiar escada acima.

                Ao passarem pela porta do quarto do jovem casal, Dean não pode evitar levantar as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, ainda que nenhum ruído viesse lá de dentro. Fazer piada era sua maneira de contornar o quão emotivo ficava nestas ocasiões e Cas o conhecia o suficiente para saber disso.

                Cas sorriu para ele, abanando a cabeça. Fechou a porta atrás de si, trazendo Dean para perto, para mais um beijo.

                 Os braços de Dean o envolveram fortemente, puxando-o da porta em direção à cama. Ao lembrar-se de algo, Castiel se desvencilhou e, colocando o dedo esticado sobre os lábios, abriu a porta e saiu. 

                Dean riu baixinho, desconfiando do porquê da saída apressada. Castiel voltou carregando a torta extra e dois garfos, com uma atitude conspiratória e um enorme sorriso. Colocou-a sobre a cômoda e começou a se despir, até ficar apenas vestindo os boxers pretos. Dean aproveitou para fazer o mesmo, sentando-se depois, de pernas cruzadas no meio da cama, os braços esticados em direção ao parceiro.

                “Torta... por favor... Cas...” gemeu, como se fosse um homem morrendo de sede no deserto.

                Castiel aprendera a apreciar este Dean alegre e brincalhão. Parecia um garoto. Sentou-se à sua frente, espelhando a posição e lhe entregou a forma com o doce e um dos garfos. Dean espetou a treliça de massa que cobria o recheio macio, condimentado, e arrancando um pedaço generoso o ofereceu a Castiel.

                Cas fechou os olhos e gemeu, aproveitando todos os sabores que se combinavam na torta que os dois tinham feito juntos. Antes que pudesse ele também oferecer uma garfada a Dean, este se aproximou e o beijou nos lábios, aprofundando a língua em sua boca atrás dos sabores remanescentes, de canela, maçã e açúcar.

                Ao se afastar um pouco, encontrou o olhar fixo de Castiel. Eram esses momentos que faziam sua vida juntos tão especial. A simplicidade de algo comum e ao mesmo tempo significativo não deixava de surpreender Dean a cada dia. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa importante, que marcasse aquele dia para sempre, mas as palavras pareciam lhe escapar, como sempre. Começou, então, sussurrando o nome que lhe trazia tanto prazer pronunciar, sabendo, finalmente, o que queria dizer:

                “Cas...”

                “Hummm... Sim, Dean.” Respondeu Cas, lambendo os lábios.

                “Você... lembra daquele dia... em que me pediu para ler para você?”

                “Sim, eu estava muito cansado e você leu um de meus poemas favoritos.”

                “É um de seus favoritos? Eu não sabia.”

                “Não era, então. Agora, entretanto, é. Leio-o sempre. Lembro-me com carinho daquele dia.” Dean recebeu esta declaração com um sorriso encabulado.

                “Ah... eu lembro que achei que não o compreendi. Pensei que... nunca o fosse entender. Mas... acho que finalmente sei o que quer dizer.”

                “O que ele significa para você?”

                “Hum... eu acho que ele fala de... daquilo que nos permite seguir em frente. Daquilo que nos faz viver dia após dia. Acho que ele fala... de você.”

                “De mim?” perguntou o homem de cabelos escuros.    

                “Sim, Cas... de você. Da esperança que nunca _‘pedira uma migalha a mim’_. Nunca _‘pousara em minha alma’_... antes de você chegar. Você, Cas, é a _‘coisa com penas’_ que pousou em minha alma e emitiu o canto que me permitiu sobreviver.”

                Castiel não tinha o que dizer. Ele se sentia tocado por aquela declaração.

                “Você me deu esperança, Cas, quando eu não tinha nenhuma. Obrigado. Por me fazer completo. Por me fazer feliz. Espero poder fazer o mesmo por você...” e baixou os olhos, sentindo-se novamente emocionado.

                “Por mim? Por que você acha que... Dean, você está esquecendo o mais importante!”

                Dean olhava para ele, perplexo diante da afirmação.

                “Sua luz. Sua brilhante luz. Ela é a _minha ‘esperança emplumada’_ , Dean. Foi, desde o primeiro instante o que me moveu quando eu estava... exausto, estagnado. O brilho da sua luz foi o que me deu vontade de continuar vivendo.” Seus olhos também estavam úmidos.

                Dean engoliu o pranto que ameaçava se libertar a qualquer momento. Retirou o garfo da mão de Cas, espetou-o junto ao seu na torta e colocou a forma sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Envolvendo a cintura do amante com os braços, puxou-o para junto de si. Suas bocas se encontraram enquanto Dean se inclinava para trás, deitando-se e trazendo o parceiro sobre si, suas pernas envolvendo as do outro.

                As palavras que sublinharam o sentimento que os unia, estavam agora silenciadas, mas a marca profunda que deixara em ambas as almas permaneceria unindo-os, enquanto a esperança existisse.

                Para eles, sabiam, isso significava _para sempre_.

 


End file.
